NO
by ChocoCookieFuck
Summary: NOOOOOOO
1. Chapter 1

_Miku Hatsune_

_'The Worlds Biggest Diva' reaches the number one spot just in time for Christmas! In an interview earlier in the week she stated that 'she is pleased with the outcome and hopes that the meaning of the song will send a good message across the world.' On behalf of everyone, well done Miku!_

Miku smiled at what was printed on the paper, her newest song, 'Last Night, Good Night' had reached number one in the world Christmas chart. Even if it was only Christmas Eve, Miku knew that her song would stay in the top spot overnight, because that was how it works. She knew that she should be pleased about such a great meaning being spread around the world, but she wasn't. The meaning wouldn't reach one person, she knew. Miku Hatsune, 'The Worlds Biggest Diva', secretly hoped that her best friend, Rin Kagamine, would understand. Sadly, like anything, she wouldn't.

Rin Kagamine wasn't a bad person. She had money, friends and knowledge. She thought these factors were all she needed and that led her to believe that being spoilt was a good thing. When Rin Kagamine listened to Miku's songs, all she heard was the words, not the meaning behind them. Often thought of as the beautiful 'Ice Queen' at school, Rin didn't believe in boyfriends or even _hope_. "If I have what I need already, why should I hope for something unimaginable?" she would ask quietly. The fact was that Rin Kagamine could get whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted- using whatever means possible.

Miku smiled at the thought of Christmas, it was the one time when she truly thought she could see hope in Rin's eyes, not just a spoilt child. Even in the eyes of her best friends two loving parents, there was despair for the girl they had created, instead of the sweet, kind girl she should have been. Miku Hatsune walked across the streets, seeing young carol singers of around her age pass by, singing with cheerful smiles on their faces and it brought a kind, calm smile to her own face.

"Merry Christmas..." She said to passers-by, still with that angelic smile hovering on her features.

* * *

Rin's parents were hard-working people, owning one of the largest company's in Japan. 'Kagamine corp.' hoped for one thing, to spread sweet music by giving Record Labels to new artists. They happened to own Hatsune Miku in fact, that was how their daughter became friends with the global star. Every Christmas, they would take some time out of their busy work lives to be with Rin. This Christmas Eve, however, Rin was going to visit Miku for a party to celebrate her success at reaching number one in the Christmas music chart of the world.

Mrs Kagamine looked at her husband, "The unit has arrived, shall we take a look at it before giving it to Rin tomorrow?"

"We should." Mr Kagamine agreed, he smiled before slowly opening the huge package that concerned him.

Mrs Kagamine peered into the box before letting out a gasp, "Wow! The labs were right, it looks so real!"

"Rin will love it..." They said together,

_...I hope._

* * *

Rin jumped out of bed with a huge smile on her face, this was the highlight of every year in the Kagamine household. She darted downstairs, losing her usual clumsy moves in an instant. She reached her final destination after a few swift moves, the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mother and Father." She smiled politely, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hello Rin, Merry Christmas!" Her Mother said.

"Merry Christmas my little Rin!" Her Father said with a kind smile and a loving hug to his child.

The kitchen was covered top to bottom in shiny Christmas decorations that were different shades of Gold, Silver, Red and Green! It looked beautiful. Of course, being Rin, she completely forgot to take it in and was focused on the colourful packages that littered the floor- presents.

"You want to open them?" Her Mother asked her and Rin eagerly nodded, "Okay, why don't you open that one first?"

Mrs Kagamine was pointing at a large package, labelled with the words 'Handle with extreme care'.

Rin laughed, "How can you even handle that package? It's huge!"

As she talked, she walked towards the package with a glow in her eyes, what could the thing be? She didn't ask for anything big on her list, so she guessed it must be a surprise!

She sat beside the package and began to carefully open the box, as she looked into it, her face was filled with fear.

"W-What?" She yelped, "What the hell is that?"

Inside the present box, was a human-looking figure, with similar facial features to Rin. The 'thing' was wearing a sailor-type uniform: a white top a black and yellow collar and short sleeves, it also wore a yellow tie with matching black and yellow shorts, leg and arm warmers and shoes. It had messy blonde hair down to it's shoulders (Like Rin!) and was wearing a headset.

"It's your own robot Rin-Chan!" Her parents laughed, "We hope you like it!"

Rin looked terribly confused, but also determined! She brought her finger up and with complete precision, poked it in the head, hard.

"Ow!" It gasped, Rin gasped too and hid behind her parents, "That hurt!"

The robot got up and quickly brushed itself off, it looked around, taking in it's surroundings.

"I'm Len, I am assuming you are Mr and Mrs Kagamine and the being that touched me is your daughter?" It asked, "Er...anyone there?"

The Kagamines were still shocked 'Len' actually moved, Rin was the first to talk.

"Hi, I'm Rin...S-Sorry I poked you..." She muttered.

"Well, no harm done I guess, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Rin." Len bowed, Rin was taken aback.

"Why are y-you bowing L-Len?" She asked.

"I was told to do this to my Master." He replied slowly, "Is there a problem?"

Len stood up again, while Rin stared in awe, her Father finally said something, "No need to bow, Len. You are to treat Rin as if she were a family member, please."

"Okay Master Kagamine." The robot replied, giving a smile, "Anything else?"

"Er...Len was it? Do you know what day it is today?" Mrs Kagamine asked quietly

"Why yes! Yes I do!" Len was grinning now, if it's actually possible for robot to do so, "Merry Christmas to you all!"

Rin was grinning too, "Merry Christmas Len!"

Mr Kagamine looked at his wife, his eyes read 'They'll get along just fine'.

* * *

**A/N:**

Look! It's another story! You see, I was reading some other FanFics for Vocaloid about Rin and Len, when I came across a few where Len was a robot! This amazing thought about it gave me an idea for a story plot and it's been bugging me all day...I just _had_ to write this! I am still going to be updating my other story whenever I feel like it of course~ but I will most likely continue this one too!

I cannot be bothered to check this, so if there are any MAJOR errors, please inform me about it!

Until next time, I less than three you~!


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas day was an interesting day for the Kagamine's, yes indeed. Len was defiantly the highlight of the day! The family of 3 welcomed the young robot easily, seeing the up-sides to having an extra family member. The adults of the Kagamine's, were very happy with their daughters reaction to her present, she looked so excited she had another person to hang-out with when Miku Hatsune wasn't around.

Rin was practically shining as she opened her huge pile of Christmas presents with her parents and Len of course, watching.

"Wow!" Rin was grinning while holding up a lock-and-key diary, "This is cool!"

There was a note pinned to it which read, 'For you to write all your happenings with Len in! - Mum xx'.

"What's that?" Len asked, it was the first present out of many he had asked about.

"It's called a diary!" Rin laughed at Len, "You can write your gossip, secrets and stuff like that in here!"

Len still looked confused, "Isn't gossip a bad thing?"

'Wow, he takes knowledge literally...' Rin thought slowly, 'I guess I'll get used to explaining stuff though...'

"Er...Gossip can be bad, if you spread it, I guess- But if you keep it to yourself, it can't do too much harm!" Rin explained, "Get it?"

Len scratched the back of his head with a smile, "Sure, sure I do."

Rin blushed a little, 'For a robot, he sure is cute!' she thought.

Aside from present opening, the food was another interesting element of the day.

"Dinners ready everyone!" Mrs Kagamine had called from the kitchen, to Rin who was educating Len about 'feelings' at that point.

" 'Kay! Coming!" She shouted back to her mother, before looking back at her robot 'brother', "Lets go and eat Len!"

"Eat?" Len muttered to himself as he was dragged to the kitchen by Rin.

On the table, were many foods, the main being a huge, stuffed turkey in the middle.

"What's that?" Len asked, pointing to the turkey

"Oh that?" Mr Kagamine replied, "That's a dead turkey."

After hearing that, Len jumped in fright, the thought of 'dead' confusing him, he ran out of the room with immense speed.

"Er..." Mrs Kagamine looked shocked, "D-Did he not like the look of my cooking?"

"I'm sure it's another reason, dear." Mr Kagamine said to his wife, turning to Rin quickly, "Could you find your brother, please?"

Rin was amused by the thought of Len being her human brother, before turning around and exiting the kitchen.

"Len? Len?" She called out, running in the lounge area, "Len?"

She found the poor guy huddled up in a ball, behind the sofa.

"Len?" Rin asked again, "Are you o-okay?"

He looked up from his knees slowly, "Sorry..."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Rin said angrily, "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I..." Len was imitating human behaviour, like the Scientists told him to, he 'considered his answer', "I was told that eating dead meat was bad so I ran away from it..."

"Er...okay then. All are entitled to their own opinions I guess!" Rin struggled to reply to what Len had said.

"Yeah!" Len grinned, "I don't think I explained to your parents that food is the same thing to me as it is to you!"

He stuck his tongue out at Rin, who laughed.

"Lets go eat it then!" Rin said through laughter and joy of joys, Len was dragged to the kitchen again.

"Sorry about that!" Len said, scratching his head with a grin again as he entered the kitchen and the view of his 'parents'.

The family ate Christmas dinner like normal after that, no strange happenings with Len and his new encounters.

Later that evening, they all agreed on watching a film, Len not knowing what a film was like. Rin earlier complained about finding films boring and consequently fell asleep on Len lap, much to the surprise of the blond robot!

Once the film had ended, Len spoke "Er...Should I take Rin-Chan to her room?"

"Yeah, go for it." Mrs Kagamine answered calmly, "You can just sleep in the same bed as her, Len. I'll write a note for tomorrow explaining that, okay? Me and your father will be at work."

"Okay." Len said before carrying Rin, bridal style, to her room. He reached her door and used one hand to push it open easily, laying Rin on her bed.

Len wasn't particularly sure if you were supposed to get changed yet, so he stayed in his clothes and laid next to Rin quickly, making sure to keep some distance from the sleeping human.

Next thing he knew, he was caught in a warm embrace, heat coming from the human he had just carefully carried upstairs!

"Rin..." He mumbled slowly, knowing she was only hugging him in her sleep.

He quickly fell asleep, his robotic mind simulating 'dreams' as the Scientists had called it.

_"I am your servant and you are the princess!" He said with a smile, "Destiny divided, pitiful twins..."_

_Len watched Rin from afar, sitting lazily on the grassy field. He held a plate of snacks in his hand, all for the lovely princess; his 'sister', Rin Kagamine._

_He walked over to her, "Todays snack is brioche."_

_Len had a lazy grin on his face, listening to the princess, "Yum!"_

_Len messed her hair up and Rin grimaced at him, "Meanie!"_

_"Only for you Rin, only for you!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

I wish you a Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all get your special ordered Len Kagamine robots!

...

*shot*


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, 'Boxing day' as some call it, Rin woke up to something rather strange.

The 14 year old woke up to find herself hugging a cute, sleeping boy. How could she explain this? She had a small, but still _some_, list of scenarios. So, into the mind of Rin we shall enter, the messed up world where roadrollers are the answer to everything. Scenario one: She was drunk last night and 'things' happened. Scenario two: Roadroller. Scenario three: Why should she bother making up a list of these things? She's just woken up with a cute boy sleeping next to her!

However long it took you to read that, was how long it took Rin to realise that the 'cute boy' was her brother, who is a _robot_. After the day she spent with him yesterday, anybody could realise by now that Len is probably the most innocent 'thing' in the world. Even more innocent than those little bunnies with the amazing fluffy tails, perhaps. Len would not and could not hurt a fly. It would not come into his robotic mind to do anything to Rin. Ever.

After considering for a few moments, Rin was struck with the urge to use the same 'wake-up' procedure as she had yesterday; to poke him. She carefully lifted her finger and moved it slowly towards Len until...she stopped.

'I can't do it!' She screamed in her head, 'He looks so cute when he's asleep!'

Rin carefully removed herself from Len's presence and without bothering to get changed or do her hair, walked downstairs to the games room. As one of the many presents she had received yesterday, Rin's parents gave her a game version of one of her favourite film series, _Saw_. She always had her Play Station 3 ready for when a new game was bought and this morning, she had a huge brainwave which decided the wait was over!

She turned her console on and eagerly awaited the famous line to be said, '_Hello, Detective Tapp. I want to play a game.'_ She said mimicking the _Jigsaws_ voice happily. Rin enjoyed the film series, it made her realise how sadistic she really is.

"This is cool, the guy's stuck in an asylum..." She muttered to herself quietly as she easy solved the first few puzzles and defeated some enemies, "This game is easy!"

She was happy until about 5 minutes later.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" She yelled out, forgetting about Len's sleeping form upstairs.

"Rin?" Len called as soon as he heard Rin's voice, "Rin? What is it?"

Rin was amazed that he had entered the room stealthy, as soon as he had heard her, but she shook the thought off and turned back to the paused game.

"Look at this!" She raged, finger pointed at the screen, "What sort of asshole thought this puzzle up?"

In front of her was a huge circuit board, an in game puzzle that had to be solved to reach the next level and become one step closer to completing the game.

"Pass the controller here." Len basically commanded, Rin was caught off guard by his sudden seriousness and passed the controller without hesitation.

Her eyes widened as a few seconds later, Len didn't even think before solving the puzzle.

"How the hell did you do that?" She demanded, "Tell me!"

"Rin, I'm a computer- of course I can solve that!" He said, sounding surprised _anybody_ would ask such a thing.

"Damn it!" Rin muttered under her breath, "Hey Len, what's the time?"

"10:37 am." Len replied instantly.

"Oh, cool!" Rin's angry mood had changed in an instant, "We're going to meet Miku!"

"Miku? You mean Miku Hatsune?" He asked, "And 'we're' as me too?"

"Yes and yes." Rin replied hastily, "Lets go back upstairs and get ready!"

Rin jumped up and raced out of the door with Len, as usual, on her tail.

Rin reached her destination and grabbed the nearest clean clothes to herself, "I'll get changed in the bathroom, you go find some clothes from your box thing and get changed in this room."

After saying that, Rin rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Len to find his clothes. He sprinted down the stairs, not feeling the stresses of exercise on his body and retrieved his box from the back of kitchen.

'Wow, they sure packed a lot of clothes in this thing...' He thought, before grabbing some clothes out of the neat pile. He then ran back upstairs.

After he and Rin were both ready, Rin began to study Len closely, especially his hair. The beautiful, messy golden locks that fell to his shoulders. They somehow looked, out of place. Rin thought and thought until, she had an idea!

'I will make him look less girly, by tying his hair up!' She jumped for joy, literally.

"Er...Rin?" Len was staring at her like she had just jumped into the air for no reason what-so-ever.

"Sit down there!" She gleefully said, pointing to a stool placed in front of her dressing table. The table was filled with many hair pieces, from clips to bows, you name it!

"Okay." Len replied and sat down casually.

Rin then began to study the sight before her again, trying to work out how she was to carry out this delicate operation. She settled for something simple, grabbing a gold hair tie from her collection on the table and tying Len's messy locks into a ponytail.

"Done!" She exclaimed, "To perfection!"

Len wasn't sure what to think of his new image, but if Rin liked it, he guessed he had to like it too.

"It's great Rin, really nice." He said slowly.

"I knew you'd love it!" Rin looked chuffed (**A/N: **There's some proper English vocabulary for you! *shot*).

Just at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Must be Miku!" Rin sang, "I'll get the door, you can stand behind me!"

Len was worried, did Miku Hatsune know he was a robot?

Rin rushed downstairs, in a rush (Obviously). As always, Len followed.

When Rin opened the door, there was a glorious sight before herself and her 'pet' robot.

Miku Hatsune is a gorgeous, angel type girl. Today, in fact, she was actually wearing plastic angel wings and a halo with a pretty white dress. Her hair was in it's usual long, teal twin tails and she had the smile of a goddess on her features.

"_Silent night...Holy night..._" Our dear angel began to sing.

"Cut it out Miku!" Rin said with a grimace, "It's not Christmas anymore!"

Len peeped out from behind Rin, seeming completely uninterested by the pure beauty of Miku, "I thought she sounded nice."

Miku, who normally kept a totally warm and bubbly composure was, at this moment, gawking at Len like a complete and utter...idiot.

"Earth to Miku..." Rin had already begun waving her hand in front of the superstars face, hoping for a reaction.

She got one alright, "Hi, I'm Miku and y-you are?"

Rin gasped dramatically. Miku. Never. Stuttered.

"Len, Len Kagamine." Len was giving a cheesy grin that could probably melt any girl, but Rin of course, "It's nice to meet you Miss Hatsune."

"I'm Miku...Just call me Miku..." If Miku was walking a few minutes ago, why was she breathless now?

Rin seemed concerned by this unusual exchange between her two friends (Maybe one friend and a pet?), so she decided to break the er...ice by saying something rude.

"Miku, if you keep gawking at Len like that, flies will go into your mouth!" Oh burn Rin! No, just no.

"Oh!" Miku was being over dramatic too?, "Thanks for the heads up Rinny!"

Rinny, also known as the worst nickname invented. In history.

"Yeah Rinny," Keep in smirking Len, keep on smirking, "Shall we go then girl?"

"Yes!" Miku screamed like the little girl she was at heart.

"Okay." Rin is surely faking that monotone voice of hers. I mean, she does it _all_ the time in school!

That's right, reader. I know more about Rin's personal life then you will ever want or even need(!) to know.

"Lets go then!" Len said happily before glancing at Miku who was, as they say, a _puddle of humiliation on the floor_.

At least, I think they say that.

I'm sure they do.

Rin wrote that in her diary.

_Nobody_ says that.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah! Yeah! Two chapters in one da~y~!

I couldn't resist adding my own personal thoughts at the end. I just couldn't!

If there are any major issues with this chapter, please tell me (Because I can't be bothered to check it!)!


	4. Chapter 4

Rin, Len and Miku walked to the park for a fun day out! Miku, the already-head-over-heels-for-Len 16 year old, was chatting to the 14 year Rin and Len (The 1 day old robot) about her brother, Mikuo.

Rin isn't as cold and icy as everyone (Except Len) thinks. She does believe in love, but only for one person- Mikuo Hatsune. Sometimes, Rin finds herself having Miku approved thoughts about her crush;

_'His hair is so soft...'_

_'He's so sweet!'_

_'I love Mikuo!'_

Aside from that, Len thought Mikuo sounded nice. Besides, he didn't really have a choice as to what he thought about Miku's brother, because Miku was grabbing onto his arm like it was a part of her. Rin could also be seen, glaring slightly at the site of her best friend and 'brother' (Pet robot) in that sort of position.

The trio reached the centre of the park to be greeted with a very interesting sight. Miku was acting too airheaded to actually notice this interesting sight, or maybe it was because you can't see much through Len's head?

Anyway. This amazingly interesting sight, was Miku's dear brother, having a make out session with Rin's worst enemy, Neru Akita, on a park bench.

"..." A long silence filled the air, the sound of Rin's footsteps retreating was then heard.

"And then Sensei was like-" Miku stopped as Len pushed her arm off, "Len?"

Len was already running after Rin, who had started running away from the sight of rejection from her crush and her worst enemy.

Miku was staring blankly at a tree, staring past Mikuo in fact, until she finally noticed them. With a bang!

"Damn it Mikuo, you always have to ruin good moments..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Len had found his sister sitting on a lonely park bench, with her head in her hands and sniffs escaping her mouth every few seconds. He bent down in front of her and slowly lifted her head up.

"Rin, please don't cry..." He pleaded to her softly, "It's not doing the world any good..."

"Len!" Rin cried as she 'tackled' Len into a hug.

Len was now awkwardly sitting on the bench, with Rin crying into his shoulder while he was hugging her.

He swore some people walked past and said to themselves 'Ah, couples nowadays' but clearly, he and Rin looked more like siblings then anything.

"Rin, why are you crying over a boy?" Len asked quietly, "Even I know they have twisted, evil souls..."

Rin looked up at Len and shot him a shaky smile, "But Len- you are a boy!"

Len was grinning cockily now, "Correction Rin, I am a robot. Anyway, even you have to admit I look like a girl with my hair down!"

Rin's crying had stopped and had been replaced with laughter, through her giggles, she managed to say "Smartass!"

Len just continued grinning, because he was always right.

But Rin's laughter faded after a few moments, when she remembered the scene before her.

"I just want Neru Akita to die..." She sighed.

Suddenly, she felt Len remove himself from she and start walking off.

"Len, where are you going?" She called out before catching up to him and grabbing his shoulder with her hand, "Len!"

He stopped and turned to Rin, there was nothing in his eyes.

Poor Rin jumped back about a meter, "Len?"

"You said you wanted her dead..." He began, a huge lack of his usual emotion in his voice, "And if Master Rin wants her dead to be happy, I must kill Neru Akita."

Rin was in shock, Len would actually kill someone if he was asked to?

"Len...it was...just a figure of speech..." She said quickly, "I shouldn't of said it, in fact, I take back what I said!"

"I won't kill Neru Akita?" Len asked, even now, his voice lacked emotion.

"N-No!" Rin said, "Don't kill her!"

"Is that an order?" Len looked at Rin rather carefully, as if checking her composure.

"Yes!" Rin was grinning, although she was scared to death inside, "That is an order!"

Len still looked at her with an emotionless face, his usual azure eyes glazed over.

"L-Lets go home then!" Rin suggested, "I'll text Miku!"

"Yes, Master." He said immediately, still scary Rin a lot.

But, ohoho, being Rin, she had found a bright side to this- It felt so awesome being called 'Master' by your own brother!

* * *

The walk home was silent, Rin was still pretty shocked by this other-weird-inhuman-robotic-sort-of Len, so she didn't talk.

When she opened the door to her house, she studied Len again. His eyes were glazed over still and he was totally expressionless.

"Er...Go and sit down in the game room I guess, I'll be just a second..." Rin said hastily, she needed to ring her parents about this.

"Yes, Master." That was giving her the creeps now, so she was glad when he quickly walked out of her view and into the game room.

Rin ran over to the landline phone and found her father's mobile number in the 'Phonebook', she dialled it.

"Hi Dad, this is Rin..."

_"Oh, hi Rin-Chan! What's up?"_

"It's about Len...he's gone into this weird robotic mode..."

_"Er...well...why don't you ask him to go back to his er...default?"_

"Um...okay thanks Dad! See you later- tell your other half I want Pizza for dinner please!"

_"Pizza it is then Rin, see you after work!"_

Rin ended the call with a grimace, why hadn't she thought of that?

"Hey Len, can you come over here?" She asked, forgetting to add a please.

"Yes Master?" In less then a second Len was standing at his 'Master's side, leaving Rin to completely forgot what she about to say.

'Wow, he's fast...' She thought.

"Er...c-can you like...go back into your default mode-thingy please?" She asked, "Len?"

Rin started waving her hand in front of the robots face, he now looked glued to the spot.

"Oh sorry!" Len gasped, "Did I miss anything?"

Rin was more happy then she should have been to see her robot brother back to his original state, so as all sisters do, she hugged him.

"Huh?" Len was completely caught off guard by this sudden act of hugging, "Riiiiiiiiiiiin!"

The kid's a total whiner, any other male would feel it was a blessing to have the 'Ice-Queen' hugging them so happily.

"I'm so happy your back!" She grinned, "So, so happy!"

Len was confused, there was no doubting it, "I never left?"

"Sure, sure you didn't." Rin's reply was slightly muffled as she was generally talking into Len's ponytail.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fin.

Awwwww, brother sister love! (Twincest or not it's cute !)

*Grin*

*Loud bang which means- SHOT*


	5. Chapter 5

Rin and Len were playing on Rin's PS3 when her parents got home.

"NO!" Rin was screaming as her mother opened the door, "NOOOOOOO!"

"Rin?" Her mother was scared, "Rin? RIN?"

"LEN STOP BEATING ME SO EASILY YOU ASS!" Rin shouted, "LEEENNNN!"

As Mrs Kagamine entered the game room she could see Rin, on top of Len, reaching out for the controller he was defending in his hands.

"..." It was like that for a moment when Rin and Len saw their mother staring at them blankly.

But not for long!, "Len- GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER!" Rin shouted,

"Why should I?" He replied with a smirk and without a second going by Len was sitting on the sofa with both his and Rin's controllers in his hands.

"Damn it..." Rin muttered, "Stop being so fast!"

"I can't help it!" Len was grinning evilly.

"You wanted Pizza for dinner, right?" Her mother asked, trying to remember what her husband had told to her earlier.

"Yup." Rin said without taking her eyes off of Len, "Gimme the controller Len..."

Rin checked that her mother had left the room, before using her favourite and most common tactic.

She started crying, "P-Please Leennnnn..."

Instead of being the nice (Oblivious) guy, Len looked incredibly pissed off, "Do you do that to get everything?"

"W-What do you m-mean Len?" Wrong answer Rin, wrong answer.

"Urgh, I'm going, bye." Len stated before getting up and walking upstairs.

"What the hell Len?" Rin followed her 'pet', looking rather confused, "Len, wait up!"

Note that by this point, Rin had stopped crying because her tears were _fake_.

Rin found Len sitting on the rail of the balcony at the edge of her bedroom, his legs were dangling dangerously over the edge- it was quite a long drop to the ground.

"Len!" She ran over to him and flinched when he didn't even try to acknowledge her presence, "Get off there you idiot!"

Rin grabbed his arm and using all of her strength, pulled Len.

He didn't even budge.

"I'll move when you stop acting like a brat!" Len retorted, Rin was hurt, she had never been called a brat and was only ever insulted by Akita Neru!

"What you mean 'a brat'?" Rin was angry, "I have to put up with you being an ass!"

"The difference is that I'm _joking_..." Len sighed, "You are really trying to act spoilt because you think people like that!"

Rin was listening now, what Len said there was probably one of the longest things he had said since he awoke, "Get it into your head that life isn't a bloody anime! You can't act like a prissy rich girl because it's not the humane thing to do!"

Rin was crying now, 'I'm such an idiot' was only thing she could even think to say. Len hadn't even been in her life for 2 days and yet he had made the biggest difference to her. He had been the only person to stand up to her and tell her- her imperfections! He wasn't being mean, he was being truthful.

"I'm..." Rin began, "Sorry..."

"Great!" Len jumped up, "I'm gonna take a nap then!"

"..." That was weird, "Huh?"

Len turned around and asked with a smile, "Well, isn't that what humans do after they have an argument?"

'Aw, he looks so cute when he does that, how can I say no?' Rin thought.

"Yeah!" Rin grinned, "They do! I guess I'll take a nap too then!"

Rin was happier at this moment, until she realised that herself and Len slept in the same bed. She almost died when she saw him fall asleep so quickly- and then fact he looked like an angel (As if he didn't anyway!)...

"Eh..." Rin mumbled to herself, "What harm could it do?"

She asked herself this before laying her body down next to Len's. She could feel his body heat and it felt nice, so she ending up snuggling up to him.

Naps are good.

* * *

A few hours later, Len woke up to find himself being hugged by Rin. This wasn't the case for long though, because soon Rin herself woke up, realised the position she was in, blushed and let go of him.

"Len!" Their father shouted from downstairs, "Miku's on the phone for you!"

Rin and Len looked at eachother, both confused, Len decided to take action and went to get the phone downstairs.

* * *

Mr Kagamine passed Len the phone before leaving the room to give him some privacy.

"Hello?"

_"Len! Hi! It's Miku!"_

"Oh, hey Miku, what's up?"

_"I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow, like...on a date?"_

"A Date? Er...yeah! I'm sure the others won't mind."

_"Great! I'll meet you at the park we went to earlier at lunchtime then?"_

"Okay, Miku. See you then."

Well done, Len. It's been a day or so and you already have a soon-to-be girlfriend.

Rin entered, "Hey Len, what was that about?"

"Oh it was-" Len started,

"Dinners ready!"

Saved by the bell. On the oven of course.

While the family was eating, Len was considering what he was going to say to Miku. He couldn't say that he was a robot, because that would freak her out...he's adopted? Yeah, that would work.

He was still thinking as he showered and fell asleep next to Rin (They didn't shower together...), but he was excited for what was ahead!

* * *

**A/N:**

Nom. I have a strange obsession for toast today (*shot*)

Please tell me if there's anything wrong with this chapter because I can't be assed to check it~!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, was Len's date with Miku. He hadn't mentioned it to Rin yet, afraid of what she might think.

He walked out of the room, down to the kitchen, to find some clothes. At the park yesterday, Len had been observing other people carefully, especially looking at what they wore. Len chose something he thought was 'casual' and proceeded to get ready.

After this, Len decided it would be a nice thought to make breakfast for his family! To his great luck, the rest of the family came downstairs just as he had served the food onto plates!

"Wow Len..." Rin began, "Up already?"

"Yeah, about that," He began, "Miku asked me out on the phone yesterday."

Rin would never understand how he acted so casual whilst saying that.

"Really?" Mrs Kagamine gasped, "How sweet!"

"That's nice Len, make sure you treat her nicely." Mr Kagamine said smoothly.

Rin was just glaring at a poster of Miku on the wall for no reason what-so-ever. Len pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do." He replied,

"Well," Mrs Kagamine was excited for her 'son' (Rin's pet), "I'll give you some money to spend on her!"

* * *

At 11:50 sharp, Len was walking out of the Kagamine's front door, with a rather large amount of money in his pocket. Oh well, he knew street fighting if he needed it!

Once Len had reached the park, he saw a nice sight, Miku. She was looking at her phone with a very confused expression.

"Hi!" Len called, "Miku!"

Miku's face turned red, "Len!"

Len was happy Miku looked less confused now, "What's up?"

'Shoot!' Miku thought, 'He saw me looking at my phone!'

"Er..." Miku wasn't sure how to respond, "L-Len, is there something y-your not t-telling me?"

'Should I tell her?' Len wondered, 'She works for Kagamine corp., I'm sure she wouldn't tell...'

"Yeah Miku." Len stated, "There is."

Miku moved slightly further away from Len, "T-tell me."

"Miku, I'm..." He began, "A robot..."

"I knew it!" Miku muttered under her breath, "Len, I'm sorry! I l-like you b-but robots...they can't feel l-love! It's i-impossible! I hope we can just be friends?"

It took a few moments for Len to take in what Miku had said, 'Robots can't feel love'? What does that mean? Len could feel love- he thought he could anyway. Then it hit him.

On Christmas day, Rin had educated him about 'feelings'. She had said that all humans have feeling when they are born, they feel 'happy', 'sad', 'anger' and other things like that. Len was a robot, he wasn't born with feelings, they were programmed...and who would want to love something with _fake_ feelings?

"Just forget it Miku." Len said before making his way back home, alone.

"Len! Please don't go!" Miku was shouting from behind him, but her pleas were no use.

* * *

Len reached the Kagamine household silently, he rang the doorbell slowly.

"Len?" Mrs Kagamine answered the door and held a shocked expression when she saw the little robot, alone, "Why are you back so early?"

Len did what all good men do and walked past her, completely ignoring the fact that she was there.

"Len?" His 'father' asked as he walked past him, "What's going on?"

Neither made him stop though and he continued on it the lounge area, where Rin was watching TV with a bored expression resting on her features.

She didn't even notice him enter and crawl behind the sofa, once again curling himself up into a ball.

He would be crying, if he could. That was the one features the Scientists deliberately left out, an ability to cry. He remembered one man, Leon was his name; telling him 'Never be sad, always look on the bright side!' before Len was switched off and shipped off.

"Rin!" The Kagamine parents entered the lounge, "Where is Len?"

Rin slowly turned her head, still with the same bored expression as she looked at her parents, "How should I know?"

"Be quiet Rin, if your going to be like that!" Her mother said,

"Why should I care?" Rin asked angrily, "It's not like he was MY present who was supposed to keep ME company, not that glorified diva Miku!"

"Len isn't keeping Miku company at all, actually." Rin's father sighed, "He is somewhere in this room."

"I never saw him come in." Rin said bluntly, "I would check behind the sofa, though..."

All three Kagamine's peered behind the sofa, only to see Len in his personal ball.

Rin poked him, "Len?"

"Don't poke him!" Mrs Kagamine said,

"Len? Anybody home?" Mr Kagamine asked before poking the robot himself.

"I said no poking!" Mrs Kagamine cried,

"Sorry, dear." Her husband sighed.

"Is he gonna move?" Rin asked quietly.

"I don't know Rin, for now I'll carry him to your room." Mr Kagamine said before picking Len up with a groan and carrying him up the stairs.

Rin followed her dad, "Cheese sandwich for lunch please, mother!"

Rin watched as her father placed Len in a laying position on the bed.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Mr Kagamine asked to no one in particular before feeling Len's forehead, "Oh my- he has a fever! Is that even possible for a robot?"

"No clue dad." Rin muttered basically to air, for her father was too busy thinking about Len to hear his daughter.

"Rin, you can stay with him for now- I think he's ill!" Mr Kagamine said, "I have an important phone call at the moment and so does your mother. If anything happens, give me a shout!"

He rushed out of the room, leaving Rin to watch over her present.

She felt his warm forehead, "Oh, you poor thing..."

His eyes were closed, but he held a pained expression, as if something terrible had happened...

"When dad comes back- he's getting you some ice!" Rin wasn't sure who she was talking to, Len being kind of unmoving and all.

"I'm happy that date with you and Miku never happened, she doesn't seem the type to like you Len..." Rin began, still unsure as to who she was speaking to, "I'm unhappy that she's made you ill though!"

"Why would you care?" What Len had said was spoken in barely a whisper, but still 'hearable', "It's not like I have real feelings."

"Shut up Len!" Rin shot back, "Of course you do!"

"It's just my programming..." Len said, but before he had time to add more, he started coughing rather violently.

"Len!" Rin shouted, "Dad!"

"Riiinnn..." Len said, "I feel like...I'm going to be sick...even though I can't be..."

"Shhh..." Rin began, "J-Just go to sleep for now, dad's coming and everything will be better!"

To be honest, it sounded like Rin was trying to comfort herself as she said that, but Len still obeyed like the good robot he is, and he instantly went into 'sleep mode'.

"Dad, no need to come anymore!" Rin shouted,

"Urgh, Rin!" Her dad shouted back, but he still sounded happy enough!

Rin found herself staring at Len's face, stroking his shiny blond hair off of his face, even if he was pale from being ill- her still looked like an angel!

* * *

**A/N:**

It's fun writing more than one chapter in a day and I just have so many ideas for this story! (x3)

Please (Make fun of) tell me if I have any major errors in this, because I can't be bothered to check and I want to go to bed.

Tahhhhhhhhh. *shot*


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm getting worried, Rin hasn't left his side...at all!" Mrs Kagamine whispered to her husband as the pair watched their daughter stare at the unmoving robot's body, "She needs to eat something!"

It had been a day or so since Len had fallen ill that afternoon and Rin seemed to have taken her fathers instruction very seriously.

"I agree, she's very attached to him, I don't think we should force her to move." Mr Kagamine replied, "Maybe we should bring some food to her?"

"Okay, I have some prepared already!" Mrs Kagamine smiled before walking over to Rin, who didn't take her eyes off of Len when her mother approached.

"Rin, here's some food to eat, you must eat it!" Her mother said to her, Rin finally turned to look at her mother.

"Okay." Rin replied, "But I want to stay with Len."

"Yes, you can." Mrs Kagamine said before handing Rin a tray of food she had behind her back, "Eat it all!"

Rin's parents quickly left the room after that, it was almost dinnertime now, although Rin had not been keeping up with the time, she only thought about Len.

Now that she thought about food, her stomach rumbled and she quickly ate the tray of food she had been supplied with.

She looked at Len again, he looked so much skinner then he had before, he looked unhealthy now. His skin was white, he was ice cold and nobody knew _why_.

Wait! Something hit Rin then- maybe Miku did? She was the last person to see Len before he was ill, so she might know.

'I'll text her' Rin thought.

To: Miku Hatsune  
From: Rin Kagamine  
Subject: Len :(!  
Hey Miku, did you say anything that could of made Len upset or something on the date? Reply pls :) x

Rin was slightly disturbed at putting an 'x' at the end of a message to a person that may have caused all this trouble, but oh well. A few seconds later, she got a useful reply!

To: Rin Kagamine  
From: Miku Hatsune  
Subject: Re: Len :(!  
Haii Rinny~!  
I think I did do something :/!  
I told him I didn't want to go out with a robot 'cuz they don't have feelings :L  
Oops on my part. (H)  
I still want to be friends with 'im though D: !  
Why? Did something bad happen? Pls tell okay?  
Miiiikkuuuuu :):):) xx (less than 3 you babe!)

'Crap.' Rin thought, 'So this all happened because Miku made him feel left out?'

Finally, Rin knew what she had to do to wake the robot up, so she did it again. She poked him.

"Len!" She said, "Please wake up!"

A few moments went by until...a groan.

"You seriously need to stop poking me all the time!" Len said quietly, "It's just annoying!"

"LEN!" Rin shouted before jumping on him...and hugging him.

"Ah! Rin you creep!" Len was shouted, "RIN!"

Their parents walked in and looked at eachother, the position Rin and Len were in seemed quite...suggestive...

"RIN GET OFF!" Len was still shouting, completely forgetting he could probably kill Rin in an instant if he wanted to!

"Noooo~" Rin sang, "I'm so happy your back!"

Rin's parents left the room with smirks on their faces.

"It's only been a day and a half!" Len was still arguing, "Seriously! Just get off!"

"Make me~!" Rin was still singing, "Hehehee~!"

"Fine." Len grumbled and pushed Rin off of him, she slid to the other side of the bed somehow.

"Len you ass!" Rin screeched,

"Only for you." Len was grumbling again!

* * *

Len spent the rest of the Christmas holiday going to places Rin wanted to go, he didn't mind because it was all a new experience for him. There was one amusing moment when they went swimming and Len asked what a 'bikini' was...but apart from that, the rest of the time he was having fun!

Len also made up with Miku and they were now friends and although Miku wouldn't admit it, she still had a huge crush on the robot!

Sadly, all the fun would have to end soon, because school was approaching. Len didn't really understand the point of school, seeing as he had all the knowledge in the world in his computer-brain-thingy, but the sports side did sound fun! He remembered the Scientists also telling him that he had a good singing voice and that there were school 'clubs' for that too!

Len was pondering on this and thought of something interesting. The 3 other Kagamine's were out that afternoon, going to meet some old family friends- it would be confusing if Len went along. He had nothing to do. What better then to make up a song? He had heard about how humans did it, they just sang their 'feelings', even if Len's were fake (Which saddened him still), he could surely make a song!

Even Rin wrote songs, he found out when he asked her what she was writing in her diary at one point- Rin loved her diary.

He thought and thought, until he came up with something!

So, he decided to write it down quickly and then sing it.

Little did Len know, as he began singing, the other Kagamine's were entering the front door, unable to get to the family friends because of some un-forecast snow!

"1st Miracle was, that you were born.  
2nd miracle was, the time we spent together.

A robot made by a solitary scientist,  
To say how it's done- Kiseki!  
But still missing, one thing that just can't be made,  
That is called Kokoro, a program!

I hope I could teach her,  
Happiness, sadness as people,  
Scientist of Miracle,  
Hopes.

Distress continues,  
Only time went by,  
With singing voice that was left behind and,  
This 'Kokoro'."

Len stopped, he had heard someone enter the room.

"Wow Len!" It was Rin's voice, "That was amazing! You never told me you could sing!"

"I-" Len didn't know what to say, they had just heard him?

"Sing some more!" Rin laughed.

And guess what? Len did sing some more.

* * *

**A/N:**

This chapter is pretty pointless I think, but I was listening to Kokoro Kiseki and I wanted to add it in on the end!  
Please tell me if there are any errors!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Rin and Len woke up to the sound of Rin's alarm. Well, actually only Rin woke up, considering Len was already awake.

Rin groaned, it was the first day of school!

"Rin, I've already showered and got ready, what should I do now?" Len asked slowly.

"Just go and make breakfast or something..." Rin replied sleepily,

"Okay Rin!" Len jumped up and immediately ran downstairs, not that Rin cared much anyway, all she wanted was to shower...so she did.

Once Rin had gotten out of the shower and completely ready, she went downstairs.

"Wow..." She sighed when the smell of cooking entered her nostrils, "That smells good!"

But Rin didn't notice the smell anymore after she had entered the kitchen, her eyes focused on Len- he looked amazing in the school uniform! Rin couldn't decide whether he purposely untucked his shirt but she decided that he probably didn't, he's too much of a 'good person' to leave it untucked if it's against the rules! Anyway, his messy hair was in it's usual ponytail, slightly to Rin's surprise and he generally made the uniform look about 1000x better then it actually is.

"Rin..." Len said, "Why are you staring at me?"

'Oops' Yes, that was what Rin thought when she heard that.

"You look really good Len..." Rin blushed as her eyes lingered on his shirt, where it just-so-happened you could see the marks of his six-pack underneath.

Len, being the oblivious little white bunny rabbit he is, didn't notice her blush, "Well, thanks Rin!"

He then continued whilst smiling and scratching the back of his head, "Your breakfast is on the table, it's orange pancakes, I made them with orange because I know how much you like that fruit!"

'He's very observant!' Rin's thoughts again.

After breakfast, Rin and Len walked to school, the walk was pretty quiet, with Rin thinking about how Len looked and Len not bothering to interrupt her thoughts.

Rin was thinking, until they reached school. It was one of the biggest buildings Len had seen yet and he was grinning.

Everyone (And I mean EVERYONE) noticed him and, although Len wasn't grinning at them, most girls actually fainted!

"Kyaaahhh!" They were screaming, "He's so hot!"

Whispers were going around, "I wonder if he works out?", "I wonder if he'll date me?", "Why is he with the ice queen?" and then most common one for the boys: "How does that guy get all the girls without looking at them?".

Rin was amused but at the same time annoyed that all the attention was turned to Len.

Len was still staring at the great building ahead of himself.

"Len, come on, lets go to class!" Rin whispered to him harshly.

"Okay Rin!" Len had a cheerful aura about him, Rin noticed at this moment, she guessed that was what made me so much more appealing?

But, much to Rin's dismay, when they walked into the classroom, Len was met by another group of fangirls (And fanboys!).

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Was all that could be heard around the room.

Luckily, the teacher walked in at this moment, "Settle down, settle down!"

Len looked confused to why everyone reacted to one person at this point, Rin hadn't bothered to educate Len about schools.

"So," The teacher began, "Who do we have here?"

Len was sure this was the point he was supposed to speak, "Len Kagamine!"

"Kagamine? You're related to Rin over there?" Rin was staring out of the window blankly.

"No, I'm adopted." Aside from being serious, Len was still giving off so much happiness!

"That's so cool!" Whispers were sent around the room.

"Hush, class." Sensei said, "My name is Mr. Kamui and I will be teaching you Kagamine-Kun."

"...Hi?" Len asked, to everyone's surprise, Mr. Kamui just laughed.

"You can sit next to Gumi Megpoid then!" He was still laughing, "Gumi, please raise your hand!"

A girl with emerald eyes and short green hair with long bangs raised her hand in the middle of the classroom.

Len quickly made his way over to her and sat down casually, everyone was still staring at him!

"I'm Gumi!" The green haired girl was having a 'kya!' moment, "And you look even cuter close up!"

If this were an anime, Len would have sweatdropped.

"Thanks?" Len questioned,

"Your welcome!" Gumi was still gawking at Len, who had now turned around to face the teacher.

"So, class." Mr. Kamui began, "As I said, we will be having a test today, it will not be on things you have learnt, it will be about seeing what you know already."

He walked around the room, handing up papers, "You have 1 hour complete the the test, you can begin when the paper is given to you."

Len was handed a test and looked at it, to him it was so...easy.

5 minutes later, after he had filled it out and checked his answers, he handed it to Mr. Kamui, who stared in awe. Len then returned to his seat quietly- everyone was staring once again.

* * *

Once the hour was over, Mr. Kamui announced something.

"I have already marked one of your tests, to find that it was all 100% correct..." He stated, "Well done Len-Kun!"

The whole class just stared, good-looking and smart? Is that even possible?

Gumi cheered after a few seconds, "That's so cool Len! Will you tutor me?"

Len could tell that Gumi was joking, but he smirked.

"Only if you paid me." Len said,

"Maybe next year!" Gumi giggled.

Rin was glaring at Gumi from the other side of the room.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ohai. *shot*

I quite like this chapter for no reason what-so-ever!

I'm not sure if I'll update once more today, I'm going to my nan's.

Also tomorrow I'm meeting some family friends and I'm not sure what time I'll get back!

It's annoying, because this story is really fun to write!

(It's fun to write about Len being so naïve and happy and such)

Please tell me blah blah blah because I can't be bothered to check.

Anyway, I'll see you soon and I'm looking forward to write more!


	9. Chapter 9

After school, Rin realised she had feelings for her brother. She realised, because she had never felt anything for a person this much before, not even Miku. Sadly, Rin also knew that Len would never love her back, he loved her like a brother loves his sister and that was the most he would ever love her.

At the moment, Len was at a cafe with some of the people from his new class- he had been invited. Nobody ever invited Rin to these things, they all thought she was far to busy and mean to accept their invitation to join them. Rin hadn't minded until now, but knowing Len may have fallen for a girl in her class sickened her. Rin was selfish, she wanted Len to herself, what was the point in sharing? He was a _gift_ to her.

Len was considerate enough to ask Rin if he could go and that optimistic smile he had worn just _begged_ her to say yes. Saying no would have made her feel guilty, anyway! He deserved to have other friends than Rin, even if Rin was in loved with him.

It was 3:35, and Rin had just gotten home from school. Her parents were at work and Len wasn't with her, so she was alone in the house! Rin was in a very bad mood and she decided to do what any girl would- she cried into a pillow in her room. Every few moments she would mutter an inaudible phrase that, from her mouth, looked like 'I love you Len' or 'Why can't you love me Len?', but no one could be sure.

Rin had many tears to cry and by 4:00, she was still crying like a baby. She felt angry at Len for not liking her back but at the same time guilty she would feel such things.

Len was making his way back from the cafe, he would have stayed for longer, but all the people from his class, the _girls_ especially, were very clingy. He had been given his own house key, which he used to swiftly unlock the door- he didn't want to bother Rin if she was busy.

The whole of the downstairs area in the house, was totally silent. This bothered Len slightly, so he made his way upstairs to see where Rin was. He wasn't even sure if she was in- she might be with Miku or something! He continued to walk along the hallway until he stopped in front of his and Rin's room. The house was full of spare bedrooms, but Len was happy being in the same room as Rin, so that routine continued.

Len opened the door slowly, to hear a sad sniffing coming from the bed. He looked over to it and saw a mess. It was Rin! She was hugging a pillow to her chest with a red, wet face stained with tears. She didn't notice Len as he came in and continued to cry silently (With the occasional sniff!).

The blond boy soundlessly walked over to this mess and decided to do something! He ended up going for the 'comforting hug', a move he had only used once.

Rin blinked a few times, before looking up to see warm azure eyes that surely anyone could be sucked into?, "Len."

It wasn't a question this time, it was a statement. Len Kagamine was with her, hugging her to his chest, trying to comfort her about a problem he didn't know of.

"Rin," Len voice was coated with care, like a mother speaking to her hurt child, "I didn't know you wear mascara to school."

Rin stopped crying and laughed shakily, out of all things to say, he had to say that?

Len looked incredibly concerned by this, for no apparent reason, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying anymore, you idiot." Rin replied sharply, she hadn't meant to sound harsh, but Len looked hurt by what she had said.

The next moment, Rin's heat supply was gone and she found herself sitting alone on her bed once again.

"I was only trying to help." A figure said, now standing by the door, "If I'd realised you'd wanted to be left alone, I would have then, sorry."

The figure turned around slowly, dramatically to leave the room, when Rin decided to move.

"Wait-Len-No-Sorry!" Rin shouted as she jumped up, ran and crashed into Len. The blonds were now a pile on the floor.

"Please don't go!" Rin knew the position she was in, but she didn't care anymore- she didn't want Len to leave her.

"Why?" Len looked baffled by Rin's sudden mood change.

"Well...Er...You s-see..." Rin couldn't say it, she couldn't, "I um...er..."

"I get it, I get it!" Len sighed, "You um er um um er!"

He got up slowly, pushing Rin off of him carefully, he then proceeded to carry her a few meters across the room, and onto the bed.

"You should sleep." He said with a happy air in his voice- back to it's rightful place.

"No Len- Wait!" Rin shouted once again as she grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, "Hear me out!"

Len raised an eyebrow with a smirk, not knowing what was coming up next, "What is it, dear?"

Rin flushed, _dear_? Where did _that_ come from?

"Len, I..." Rin knew she could do it, "I love you!"

For once, Len was lost for words. His robot brain couldn't easily comprehend what had just been said to him.

"Love? Like siblings?" He asked in a slightly monotone, "I love you too then Rin, I guess."

Rin cried then, she couldn't help it, she slapped him too. Hard.

"No! You ass!" She said through tears, "YOU ASS!"

Len ran, he had just upset Rin! He didn't know how to respond and it cost him Rin's happiness.

He hid behind the sofa- it was the only safe spot he knew of.

A miracle had happened, _Len Kagamine was crying_.

He wasn't sure how, it wasn't a feature he was supposed to have, but he did. It hurt, he felt pain in his chest, something deeper then he knew.

He was crying, because he felt the same way for Rin, he loved her. He wasn't supposed to, but it was a tiny feeling that grew.

He had felt so much happier being with Rin, then he had with anybody else.

"What the hell, Len?" There was a voice above him, the same voice of the person he had tried to comfort just a few moments ago, "I didn't think you could cry."

Len considered his options at this point, knowing he had many.

"Le-_mpphh_!" Rin's voice was muffled by the hair of the boy she loved.

Rin was pinned down by him.

He was staring straight into her soul with his eyes and his face was so near to hers, she blushed, competing against tomatoes.

"I love you too." Len sounded seductive whether he was trying to or not.

"I-" Rin was cut off by a moist thing against her lips, Len.

It was a short kiss, both of their first kisses, but it meant more then that. Rin _was_ a tomato by this point.

Len got off of Rin, knowing that being pinned by was probably uncomfortable. He checked the time, '4:23' it read.

"Should I make dinner?" He asked, as if nothing had happened.

Rin was still in shock, "Er...Sure...Go for it..."

"Okay." Len walked out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving a gob smacked Rin sitting on a rug alone the lounge.

After realising what had happened, she smirked. Her first kiss had just been taken by an angel!

* * *

**A/N:**

eskuewhdrygt3yewuhqwhedygeyh

Oh-mi-gawd this is so cliché!

I can also imagine this is a one-shot...

It was fun writing something like this, I haven't really wrote romance before *shot*

I hope you like it! (I don't)

Anyway, I'm back from my nans! I'm hopefully going to add a new chapter again today!

Please tell me if there are any errors because I can't be bothered to check this wall of text.

*shotshotshot* *BANG*


	10. Chapter 10

Rin was very happy when she woke up the next day for school, she had went to bed early the night before so she wouldn't wake up Len, who wasn't going in to school today. He had a check-up, to make sure he was functioning properly. (Not that she cared, from yesterdays 'experience' she knew that Len was feeling very well- you can't be a good kisser if your not functioning properly!) So Rin went to school, which left a sleeping Len awaiting for the Scientists to come and check him.

"Are you sure we need to wake him up to do this?" One Scientist asked the other when they had entered the siblings room.

"It will make it a more pleasant experience if he is awake- it's not like sleep actually does anything to him anyway, he doesn't _need_ to sleep." The other replied.

"Can I ask why you two are debating whether to wake me up?" Len asked the both of them, "Please?"

"Oh!" One of Scientists exclaimed, "Project 01! I'm Leon, I'm assuming you remember me from the labs?"

"Yes, and your lovely friend over is Kiyoteru, a doctor of Science." Len said bluntly, "Anything else?"

Leon scribbled down 'Long-term Memory Data Functioning Correctly' on the sheet of paper clipped to the board in his hands.

"That'll do for now Len, but would you care to get up please?" Kiyoteru asked.

"Sure!" Len said and climbed out of the bed, he learnt about 'sleep' and only slept in his boxers now, "I'll go and get changed quickly..."

The two Scientists were amazed as in a flash, Len was downstairs and a few seconds later, came back upstairs with clothes on.

* * *

"So, Len..." Leon said as he continued to x-ray Len's form carefully, "How's life been?"

Len wasn't hesitant to say everything, "I've learnt a lot, school is easy...and I love Rin."

Leon laughed, "What do you mean 'love' her? You can't 'love', it's not programmed in your emotional bank data Len!"

"Why?" Len was back to being blunt.

"Well, if you fell in love and the other person felt the same way, there's going to be some heart break when you have to shut down!" Len was still laughing, "Get it?"

"...Shut...Down..?" Len looked confused, "What?"

"Your a robot, it's not like you'll live forever!" Leon said, "When the Kagamine's have no use for you, you'll be shut down!"

"But-" Len began,

"There's no buts about it really, is there?" Leon was grinning darkly, "You have to do what we say, your a machine."

"..." There was a short silence.

"Ah!" Leon's dark smile was as if it never existed, "The x-ray's done! Just in time too, Rin will be home soon."

The pair, Kiyoteru and Leon quickly packed up and left.

Len just sat on the floor in the lounge area, staring at the crackling fire, it looked so hot...

'If I could jump into it...' He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Len?" It was Rin's voice, "Where are you?"

Rin sounded happy, it made Len angry. Did she know that he was going to be shut down? Did she not object? She didn't love him. That was the only reason he could come up with.

Rin walked in the room, still happy, "Oh there you are!"

Len just sat there, acting oblivious to Rin.

"Talk Len!" Rin said, "Don't tell me your going emo?"

Rin bent down to look at Len's blank face, "Talk! Come on!"

"What's the point in me talking?" Len asked coldly, "When I'm talking to someone that doesn't care?"

"I care!" Rin protested, "I always have!"

"Yeah, sure." Len said sarcastically, "Dragging me around, not even thinking about how I feel."

"You always say your having fun!" Rin said, "You know you do!"

"It depends if I actually mean it." Len was blunt, AGAIN.

Rin sat in his lap, "What's gotten into you today?"

"Logic." Len said, "Can you get off me?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Rin almost shouted.

"Your what's wrong!" Len shouted,

"Just shut up! Your mine, you have to obey me!" Rin shouted back, "Now!"

Nobody answered back to that.

"Uh...Len?" Rin turned her head to face Len and saw a rather different sight to what had been there a few seconds ago.

The robot she had just been arguing with, was chalky pale and was just well, _sitting there_.

"Y-You can talk again..." Rin said quietly, "Please?"

"I don't really want to..." Len muttered, very quietly, it was almost impossible to hear.

"What the hell did the Scientists do to you?" Rin exclaimed, "Your all messed up!"

"They didn't do anything, so thanks for the insult." Len replied flatly.

"Well they did something, because this isn't the Len I know!" Rin was confused, Len was obviously hiding something.

"Finding out you can't feel love isn't really them do something, it's just a fact." Len said coldly, "It sort of explains a lot, you know."

"Y-You can..." Rin was crying, "Don't let them make you think that..."

"Please!" Rin's voice cracked, "You can..."

Rin was still sitting in Len's lap and was crying into his chest at this point.

"You have to realise that I don't Rin..." Len whispered to her calmingly, "I never will, I'm just a machine..."

"Your better then any person I've ever met!" Rin said, it came out muffled into Len's shirt.

"You can't love me if I can't love you back Rin." Len whispered, "Love doesn't work like that."

Rin looked up and looked into Len's eyes, "Your eyes hold more emotion then any human's will ever hold, Len!"

"It's all fake...all fake..." Len sounded as if he was saying it to himself as he closed his eyes and kept them shut.

"It's not." Rin whispered before planting a quick kiss on his lips, she jumped off of him and walked to the kitchen, "I'll make dinner tonight, okay?"

* * *

That night, Len went up to bed early, Rin and her parents were watching a romantic comedy downstairs- not something he wanted to be watching at this right now!

Len wasn't actually sleeping, he was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, which is obviously the best way to spend an evening.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing Rin. She grabbed her nightdress and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. A few seconds later, she came out in the nightdress and sprawled her day clothes across the floor.

She walked over to the bed and laid herself down beside Len, wrapping her arms around him. What she didn't expect was for warm arms to be wrapped around herself.

"Your awake." She stated.

"Not for long." Len replied and in a few seconds later, a soft snoring was heard coming from him.

Rin sniggered, he fell asleep so quickly! Although, tonight, being wrapped in Len's warm embrace made her fall asleep faster, too!

She managed to mutter 'Good night' before falling into a happy slumber.

* * *

**A/N:**

Angst is coolio. (Oh yes it is. Get in.)

Oh well, atleast there is another of my favourite thing at the end- a hug!

*Holds up 'I hug 4 $$$' sign*

Hm, this chapter was weird, Leon is evil! *shot*

See you next time, for the next episode (chapter) of CCP! *I'm so lazy for shortening the name* *shot*


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **This story is written in Japan, but obviously it's in English. If somebody in the story says something in English rather than 'Japanese', it will be in _italic_.

* * *

"We should really put them in separate rooms, shouldn't we?" Mrs Kagamine said to her husband quietly as they saw Rin and Len sleeping peacefully together in the bed.

"I don't think we should worry, they're only 14 after all," Mr Kagamine replied, "It's not as if it's doing any harm, Len just cares about Rin a lot."

"Maybe a little more then he should..." Mrs Kagamine said almost silently, but Mr Kagamine heard it.

"It's not a bad thing though," Mr Kagamine started to walk back downstairs, "Is it?"

* * *

When Rin woke up for school, she was alone again. She assumed that Len was already awake, probably already ready for all she knew. So she took a shower, fixed her hair and put some clothes on.

"Rin!" Len shouted, "I've made breakfast!"

Len had the cooking skills of some sort of world class chef, but he didn't really understand what Rin meant when she tried to explain that.

"Coming!" Rin shouted back and ran downstairs clumsily, before entering the kitchen.

"Morning Rin, it's some early Sushi and orange juice." Len smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure what to make."

"It's great Len." Rin smiled, "I love sushi!"

* * *

Rin and Len got to school early that day.

"Kyaaaaa it's him!" All the girls were screaming, "He's back!"

Len looked slightly disturbed by this greeting by nonetheless smiled at them. Some fainted.

"He just smiled!" They were screaming now, "KYAAAAA!"

Rin was staring at the floor angrily next to Len.

"Lets go to class." Len whispered to her, "These fangirls are annoying."

The pair rushed to the classroom. At this point, they were still early, so as Rin took her seat, she decided to check her timetable.

_'English, Sport, Music, Japanese and Maths...what kind of idiot thought today up?'_ Rin thought furiously as she looked at it.

Rin glanced at Len, who was listening to Gumi explain why she wore goggles, he nodded along every few seconds.

Strangely, Rin felt quite left out and it wasn't like she had anything against Gumi, so she decided to walk over to her desk.

"Hi Gumi." She said quietly.

"Queen Rin!" Gumi bowed her head, "It is a pleasure to b-"

"What?" Rin asked, "I only came over here to chat."

"C-Chat?" Gumi pointed to herself, "With me?"

"Yeah, I know how you love though Science experiments we do!" Rin said enthusiastically.

Len staring at Rin with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Well yeah, like I was saying to Len, that's why I wear goggles all the time!" Gumi looked more comfortable now.

"Cool, that's-" Rin began,

"Can everybody settle down, please?" A female voice asked, it was the school's beautiful English teacher, Miss Megurine.

Rin went back to her seat, not wanting to be told off.

"Mr Kamui is in a meeting and seeing as I have you all first period, I thought that I might as well take this register." Miss Megurine continued, "So...is anybody away?"

"No Sensei." The whole class, except Len, said.

"That great!" Miss Megurine said and looked down at the register she was holding, "Oh! It seems there is someone I haven't before; Len Kagamine?"

Len raised his hand, "That's me, Miss."

"Welcome to my English class then, Kagamine-Kun, I hope your a joy to teach!" Miss Megurine said happily, "Lets begin our lesson then!"

"_Hello Class!_" Miss Megurine said polity, "_How are you today?_"

"_Good Morning Miss Megurine, I am great thank you, how are you?_" The class, except Len, replied.

"Ah, Len!" Miss Megurine went back to speaking in Japanese, "Do you know any English?"

"Yes, Miss." Len said, "I'm fluent in it."

The whole class gasped, Miss Megurine looked taken aback, "Er...Well..."

"_Why don't you say something then, Kagamine-Kun?_" Miss Megurine said with a smile.

"_Sure, Miss. I'm not really sure why people look so amazed that I can speak English, it is the language of the moment I guess?_" Len said with perfect English, "_I've also learnt rather a lot about English culture. They have some very interesting TV shows on; I'm glad we have them available at home. Is that enough, Miss?_"

Even the teacher looked surprised, "Wow, Len...that's great!

"You should hope to be speaking like that soon, Class!" Miss Megurine exclaimed.

"It wasn't that amazing, Miss." Len stated quietly.

"But it is! Being fluent in English at your age is astounding!" Miss Megurine smiled.

"Okay then..." Len smiled back.

* * *

After English, the class had sports. Everybody quickly got changed and stood in a line in the sports hall.

"Welcome to our class, Kagamine-Kun." One teacher said,

"Yes, welcome!" Another teacher said, "I hope you do your best!"

"Now, today we're going to be having a gymnastics lesson, boys and girls together." A teacher said, "So please find a mat to stand by, and we can begin."

Everyone stood by a mat, most people were groaning. Len didn't understand why, it sounded fun!

"Since it's your first lesson back, we've decided you can do whatever move your want- within reason." The teacher continued, "If you are new to gymnastics, we can show teach you some moves over here."

The teacher pointed to a larger mat on the right of the hall.

"You will be supervised, good luck!" The teacher walked over to the larger mat and around 1/4 of the class joined him.

Len had gymnastics programmed into him, so him knew how to do it.

Without noticing the people watching him, he easily did a front flip, cart wheel and backwards flip.

Everyone was staring at him.

"Wow!" They all chanted, even a few of the teachers had turned to watch him, "That's so cool!"

Len wasn't really paying attention and did another flip, a head stand and handstand.

"Len is awesome!" They were cheering.

"Eh, thanks?" Len asked, "It's kinda easy, though."

"Well, we know who to recruit for the gymnastics team now." One teacher whispered to the another.

* * *

Next was music.

"Welcome class!" Mrs Hatchune said, "Today we are going to be singing!"

"Cool." Most people said,

"We are going to be singing the popular song 'Meltdown', of course, the boys don't have to go as high as the girls. Just bring it an octave lower!"

The song started and nobody really noticed that Len was singing as high as the girls. That was until the chorus.

"Take me to the nuclear reactor, I wish to dive into the core, then I could fly~" Len sang with the piano, he was the only person that was still singing that could hit the high note, everyone that wasn't singing now was just listening to him.

"Is that normal?" One girl asked the other,

"No clue, but it's defiantly cool." The other girl replied.

"LEN IS SO COOL, KYAAAA!" The girls were cheering again, Rin was grinning darkly at Len.

"How'd you do that?" A boy called Piko asked Len, "You can sing higher then most of the girls!"

"Don't ask me!" Len grinned and Piko laughed.

"Well, okay then, but you'll have to teach me sometime!" Piko replied.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal (Normal if you could Len being good at everything and amazing the teachers) and when Len and Rin got home they were both grinning from the days events.

"Most of the girls love you, 'ya know!" Rin said as she flopped down on the sofa.

"I only love you Rin." Len said, "Even if I'm not sure I can love."

"Of course you can, if you can do all that you did at school- loving isn't a problem." Rin replied,

"Whatever you say Rin, whatever you say." Len said, planting a kiss on Rin's lips and grabbing the TV remote.

"So, do you want to watch _Saw_? I recorded it yesterday." Len said,

"_Saw_? You know I love that film!" Rin shouted gleefully, "Hell yes!"

Rin wasn't totally boyish though and still hid in Len's shirt when the gore happened, Len wasn't really interested in the film, so he just sat there looking at Rin.

* * *

**A/N:**

WHEEEEEEE! *Floats*

I love _Saw_! (My mum won't let me have the video game.)

Heheheheeee...

*shot*

Please point out any errors in this story. (The plot doesn't count as an error!)

Until next time! (My mum thinks I'm doing homework...which I should be...)


	12. Chapter 12

"Len?"

"Seriously, if this is a joke then get up!"

"Stop scaring me!"

"Atleast move!"

"..._Len_?"

Rin was sitting next to the corpse that was Len on their bed, hopelessly trying to shout and poke him awake.

"Please get up! I can't even call my parents today, they're too busy!"

"Get up!"

"Please!"

All her effort was no good though, because Len wouldn't respond at all.

"I'll have to try and call the 'rents then..." Rin grumbled, picking up the shiny mobile phone on her bed side table.

"Mother!"

_"Rin? Shouldn't you be in school right now?"_

"Len's dead!"

_"Len can't die, he's a robot."_

"He's not moving anyhow!"

_"I have to go now dear, I have an important presentation to attend- bye!"_

The line disconnected. Rin threw the phone at her mirror and watched it crack, angry tears were filling her eyes.

"Stupid mother, stupid phone!" Rin was shouting, "If you were real, this wouldn't happen!"

Rin was furious now, nobody cared, not even Len.

Did he ever care?

"You've said yourself, your just a robot- you don't have real feelings!" Rin was screaming, she didn't feel guilty for what she was saying, "I wish you would go away!"

"I can destroy myself, if needed." The calm voice, that shouldn't have been there was staring Rin in the face, literally.

Len was sitting in front of Rin, his face millimetres away from hers, his azure eyes totally serious.

He continued, "I'm sorry if I caused trouble, there was an error in some of my code- I had to manually fix it."

"I- uh..." Rin was lost for words when she looked into Len's eyes, she could feel his breath on her face, it smelt like bananas, "You don't have to go away, I was joking..?"

"Okay." Len stayed serious.

"Why are you so serious this morning?" Rin asked,

"Do you not want me to be?" Len asked as a reply, "I can always change my mood."

"Just act...how you normally do..." Rin phrased what she said carefully, she didn't want another problem today!

"Okay Rin!" It was as if all the life rushed back into him at that moment, "Rin?"

Rin was so close to kissing him, so close.

"Er..." Rin didn't know what to say, all she could think about was kissing him, "Um..."

"Is something wrong?" Len looked incredibly troubled by Rin's lack of speech-

So he was rather confused when she kissed him.

Rin had to admit, Len was a very good kisser. Rin wasn't very sure if she was, but Len didn't seem to care.

The kiss got more passionate, very fast. Rin didn't notice, she was in heaven anyway, but Len was having fun here!

But at last, Len brought it to an end, leaving quite a large gap between the two of them...before Rin sat in his lap.

"What was that all about?" Anybody would be able to hear the smirk in his voice.

"I- uh...um...your er...a good kisser!" Rin was pretty embarrassed she had nothing better to say then that.

"Why thank you, I do try!" If Len hadn't sounded incredibly sexy while he was smirking, Rin would have beaten him up.

Instead, she turned into a tomato, as any girl would.

"Aw, Rin's embarrassed!" Len sang and hugged the poor girl to his chest.

"Am not..." Rin grumbled.

It was a good time to investigate. Rin finally realised that not just Len's breath smelt good- his whole body did. He smelt sweet all around, which was defiantly a good thing.

"You could stop sniffing me now..?" Len questioned.

"No, your mine and I will sniff you as much as I like!" Rin said childishly, before she started to play with his hair.

His golden hair wasn't tied up, so it reached his shoulders. Rin sighed, his hair was beautiful.

She looked at Len's face, with his hair framing it messily and his features turned into a smirk, he had to be the hottest-looking person in the world!

Len closed his eyes and laid down on the bed, Rin now just sitting on him. He was softly humming a tune with his angelic voice.

Rin realised she was just sitting muscle, which was why it felt ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey, Rin?" The girl snapped out of her little trance, coming into realisation she was staring at a boy with just his boxers on.

"Yeah?" Rin asked, her face was pink from blushing.

"Shouldn't we be at school?" Len asked,

"Your ill, we might as well skip for today." Rin said slowly.

"Also, your getting blood all over the bed." Len pointed out.

Rin's nose was bleeding.

"Crap!" Rin shouted before jumping off of Len and running into the bathroom.

"I'll put some clothes on while your busy in there!" Len shouted to Rin.

So 5 minutes later Rin was out of the bathroom, looking at Len and, thankfully, without a nosebleed.

"It's nice to know you think I look good, Rin." Len said, slightly seductively, with a grin on his face.

"Don't take it too far," Rin replied, "And you need to tie your hair up."

"You can tie it for me!" Len said happily.

"No!" Rin grimaced, "You do it!"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Len said happily again before tackling Rin down.

He was sitting in her lap. Rin now had a hair tie in her hand and a blush on her face when she worked out she had lost.

"Damn you for being to fast." She whispered.

"Tie it up~ up~ up~!" Len sang, angelically.

"Fine!" Rin grumbled and tied his messy hair into it's usual ponytail.

"Thank you~ Rin~!" Len sang and quickly jumped off of Rin, then bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, "I love~ you~!"

"I'll make some breakfast!" Len said gleefully as he sprinted downstairs silently.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he is real..." Rin said to herself before following Len downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:**

Happy New Year to you all!

I got the Sims 3...I made Len and Rin...things happened...

I based it kind of around that...

WHEEEE!


	13. Chapter 13

Len flopped onto the sofa lazily after breakfast, waiting for Rin to finish her own food.

"You can put the TV on if you want!" Rin shouted to him.

"I'm comfortable." Len replied calmly.

The truth was, Len was more then just comfortable, he was in heaven! The parents were out and he was alone with Rin for quite a few hours.

"Can you move?" Rin asked, her shadow looming over the sofa,

"Nah, like I said, I'm comfortable." Len said, the boy had nerve!

"Urgh..." Rin decided the best action was to sit on him, so she did, trying to make herself comfortable on his stomach. Rin then proceeded to tap the remote and turn the TV on.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked.

"You pick." Len said, he had his eyes completely focused on Rin rather then the TV.

" 'Kay, Miku said that there's a movie showing based on this famous book or something..." Rin said.

"You mean 'Just Be Friends'?" Len replied with a question.

"Yeah! That was it!" Rin jumped up a little, she then flipped to the channel the film was on. Time to get comfotable.

* * *

The film ended, Rin was sleeping in Len's lap quietly, while Len was staring at her face. How could life possibly get better?

Rin awoke, "That film was terrible!"

"Whatever you say!" Len replied,

"How did you stay awake in it?" Rin questioned, "It's impossible to!"

"I just can?" Len said.

"Uh huh, yeah." Rin snorted, but she yawned.

"It's barely 10am and your tired already?" Len gasped dramatically, "That's impossible!"

"Hm!" Rin huffed, "Take me up to bed!"

"Yup." Len carried her like a bride up to their bedroom, Rin's face was forming a grin.

Len placed Rin down on the bed gently, "I'll leave you to sleep then."

"No, don't!" Rin was whining, secretly holding that grin inside, "I need something to hug!"

"Buy a teddy bear?" Len pouted, he didn't want to be used as something to hug.

"Please Len!" Rin was whining, begging and crying now, "If you don't something will come and get me!"

"Your scared of an imaginary moster?" Len scoffed, "Isn't that what little kids think?"

"Ple-" Rin began,

"I don't care if your afraid of something or not, I'll still be here." Len said sincerely, his arms already wrapped around Rin.

Don't you just love when Rin is a tomato? Well, this is another one of those times!

"Eh...you don't have to be overprotective..." Rin muttered,

"Oh, but my Rin needs protecting!" Len whispered into her ear.

Rin turned an even deeper shade of red- if that is possible.

"Your Rin?" Rin's eyes narrowed.

"That was just to get you back for calling me 'something' a few moments ago!" Len laughed, Rin started to laugh too.

"Now sleep, I was hoping to do some exercise instead of sleep, but if you do this quickly, we might still have time for some exercise!" Len sounded more hopeful with every word he said.

"Fine..." Rin fell asleep in Len's arms.

* * *

In a place not far from the Kagamine household, there was regret. Miku Hatsune walked the streets alone, returning from the Kagamine Science Labs.

She was having afterthoughts about what she had done.

_"Now, listen carefully." Miku said with a dark undertone to her voice, "I want you to shut down Len Kagamine and bring him to me."_

_"Why should we do that?" Leon asked, "What is he to you?"_

_"I doubt a lonely man like you would understand, Leon." Miku was harsh, "Bring him to me, or I will hurt you and everything precious to you."_

_Miku never broke a promise, if Leon didn't do as she said, Miku wouldn't care if she killed him._

_"So, you better get to work on shutting him down!" Miku cheered, "I'll leave you alone now!"_

_Miku left the building quickly, smiling to herself as thoughts of Len entered her mind._

_"Your mine now, Len." She said to herself, "Not that brat, Rins!"_

* * *

When Rin woke up, she could hear some whimpering.

"Len?" She asked, "What's up?"

"I don't feel too great!" Len's voice was made from pain, Rin could hear it clearly.

He had his head in his hands, which were placed on his knees. He looked at Rin.

"I'm fine Rin!" He said, "Seriously!"

Rin looked at him for a few seconds, "But you aren't..."

"Rin! I'm totally fine..." Len's voice was getting more distant with every word, "You don't have to worry..."

Len's eyes closed and Rin was freaked out, she poked him.

"Len?" She asked, "Len?"

His voice was emotionless, robotic, "System shut down complete."

A silence filled the room.

* * *

"So, your taking him away?" Rin asked again.

"Yes, only to repair him, we will return him as soon as possible Miss Kagamine." One of the Scientists told her, his voice sounded particularly sad for an unknown reason.

"Well, thank you for coming Mr Leon!" Rin grinned hopefully, "I'll see you soon with Len!"

As the Scientists left the house, Rin felt happier, knowing that Len was going to be repaired and even better when he got back!

It was sort of like him being on holiday, Rin thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

Have I mentioned that this story doesn't actually have a plot? I write a chapter when a new idea comes to me! *grins*

Anyway, I'm going to do serious notes like those awesome authors do.

*starts*

_Miku has a secret? What will happen to Len? And Rin?_

_Find out in the next chapter of Carelessly Crushing Paper!_

*shot*


	14. Chapter 14

Len's eyes opened.

"Len!" It was a highpitched, singsong voice, it had to be her.

"Miku?" Len asked, he was laying down on a large bed with teal covers, the same colour as Miku's hair and eyes.

Miku hugged him, "I thought you would never wake up!"

Len ignored the excited girl, "Where's Rin?"

Miku was a little angry at that, he still cared about her?

"Why should you care when you have me?" She said, bring her normally high-pitched voice up an octave.

"I-" Len tried to reply, but what interrupted by one of Miku's teal painted nails on his lips.

"Save it for later." Miku had a lustful smirk on her face, her eyes were shining.

"Wha-?" Miku was forcefully kissing Len, staring into his deep azure eyes.

She was kissing him, until she was flung across the room.

"Huh?" She asked as she glanced over to where Len was a few seconds ago, he was already gone.

Len was already out of the window, sprinting away from the mansion.

He knew where he was and he knew how to get home from here.

* * *

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?" Rin demanded.

"Dr Leon said he was taken from the labs by a mysterious figure, we have told the Police, everyone is searching." Rin's mother said calmly.

"What if he's not okay? What if he's never found?" Rin said, "It will be your fault!"

The teenager stormed up to her bedroom, angry with life.

"Hey Rin, why the sad face?" That angelic voice, it was Len!

Rin ran and hugged him as tight as possible.

"Woah Rin it's only been uh..." Len started,

"3 weeks!" Rin finished his sentence, "You don't know how much I've missed you!"

"It was Miku Hatsune." Len said seriously, "She planned it all."

"Miku?" Rin laughed, "I always knew that girl was evil!"

Len just stood there.

"I'm so happy your back!" Rin said, "I can't live without you!"

* * *

Len didn't feel particularly great for the rest of the day though, he kept spacing out.

"Len?" Rin waved the TV remote in front of him, "You there?"

"Ah! Sorry Rin," Len said after a few seconds, "I'm not feeling too good!"

"It's okay." Rin said as she snuggled into his chest, smiling.

_'You could just kill her, you know.' _A voice said to Len in his head, he wasn't sure why it sounded so tempting, _'She's so worthless, you could do so much better with Miku.'_

"I..." Len muttered.

"Did you say somethi-?" Rin stopped talking when she felt no air coming to her lungs and warm hands crushing her neck.

Rin let out a scream.

She turned to look at Len, his face registered no emotion at all.

"LEN! STOP! STOP!" Her shouts were useless though, because Len wouldn't stop.

"Get the hell off of my daughter!" Rin's father grabbed Len and threw him off of Rin, holding an expression of pure anger.

Rin was crying, rubbing her neck, "Why?"

Len was sprawled out on the floor, his face still emotionless.

"Why Len?" Rin cried.

"Eh?" Len's features filled with emotion once more, "Rin, don't cry!"

Len tried to hug Rin, but was pulled back.

"Don't go near her..." Mr Kagamine hissed into his ear.

"But-" Len started.

"Just stay away from me!" Rin shouted before leaving the room, Len didn't try to break the grip that Mr Kagamine had on his arms.

Len was pushed to the floor, "Stay there."

Mr Kagamine then left the room.

"Rin?" Len asked faintly, "Why?"

The robot felt something shatter, he knew it was only a matter of time- his emotions took over.

Nobody dared to bother Len as he sat on the carpet and cried, he wouldn't run out of tears.

He completely sure why he was crying, was it Rin or himself?

He also wasn't sure why he cared so much.

* * *

The leading Scientist that had created Len, died in the process. He had been creating the robot for all of his life, he was _lonely_. He was going to give it to Kagamine corp., he wrote in his will.

As everyone does, he grew older and eventually died, but all through his life, he had said he would never regret creating the robot.

When the Scientist of miracle died, there was still one unfinished part to the robot, it was called 'heart'. The man had wanted the robot to be able to feel emotion, like humans can.

When he died, he had only created half of the emotions for the 'heart' and the other half was something the robot would have to discover for itself.

Kagamine corp. was amazed at how advanced the thing was and never bothered to finish the heart- it would take too much time.

What was unknown to the creator and the labs, was that this robot was more human than they thought. He could learn, which to most people means school.

Len, however, could learn more then that. The unavailable feelings he had when he first met the Kagamines, were learnt.

And although it seemed impossible, the little robot learnt how to love.

He fell in love, but in the process, he learnt envy.

He was loved back, but in the process, learnt heartbreak.

His heart, it could be said, was more of a heart than anything natural.

...

But soon, Len would learn more then just emotions.

* * *

**A/N:**

Tada!

The end is some background information you could say and some foreshadowing of the future to come in this story.

I shall now relax knowing I don't have to update until tomorrow. *shot*


	15. Chapter 15

Rin was worried.

Her mother was worried.

Her father was worried.

_They were all worried._

The family were worried because of a certain robot that had not moved an inch in just over a week.

Mr and Mrs Kagamine had tried to move the robot a few times, without effect. They had both seen the melancholy look on Len's face before they slammed the door on him, so they knew he was sorry.

_But when had it come to this?_

Rin was suffering, she lost her concentration in school and her parents had noticed that she hugged the empty side of her bed as she slept, she also didn't talk much and cried, randomly.

The family had contacted the labs, without progress, the only answer they received was, "Len is doing something, but we cannot identify what. Your best bet is to leave him be."

One good thing was, they had found out who caused all of the trouble, Miku Hatsune. She was fired from her singing career, but she still had millions to live on, so she would be fine.

Rin cringed at the ex-superstar's name, she hated it, it had corrupted her Len!

Her parents were stressed, so one night, they decided to go out for dinner- Rin wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Rin was bored. She didn't understand a word of her homework and she had nobody to ask for help from.

She had only seen Len once this week, and he was lifeless.

Although her parents were out, Rin tried to walk downstairs as quietly as possible.

She just wanted to see her robot. _It couldn't hurt, could it?_

She wasn't sure why the thought of Len made her heartbeat quicken, he had almost killed her recently, but she _needed_ him. She felt incomplete without him.

She slowly opened the door to the room Len had been left in, the lounge. She took a glance.

There he was, Rin's corrupted angel sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, he was blankly staring at the wall, as he had been when Rin last saw him.

"Len..." Rin breathed, her heartbeat was loud and clear in the silence.

She walked towards him in a hurry, thinking about his embrace. She stopped in front of him with a twisted grin on her face.

She bent down to reach Len's eye level, "I missed you!"

The robot stared back at her motionlessly, not making a sound.

Rin pouted, "Didn't you miss me?"

She ignored the fact that Len couldn't hear her and proceeded to sit in his lap- he was still warm.

She wrapped his arms around herself and smiled, a delighted smile.

"Leennn..." Rin sighed.

"School has been terrible Len! Over the month I've had so many detentions it's scary, and Gumi is ignoring me. She thinks I'm the reason that your not in school, but that's not true, is it?" Rin paused for a moment, as if expecting a reply, "Everyone has been ignoring me, even my teachers have given up trying to teach me stuff, but I don't care! As long as I have you..."

* * *

At around 10pm, Mr and Mrs Kagamine got home from their calming dinner out.

The first sound they heard was a soft muttering coming from the lounge.

"...Miku was fired too, I hate that girl. She took you away from me Len!" The muttering was Rin, she had wrapped herself in Len's arms and was talking to him as if he were listening, "Your not harmful, are you? That strangling thing was just a big misunderstanding..."

"Rin." The girl snapped out of her daze and saw the concerned faces of her parents, "What are you doing?"

"T-talking to Len!" Rin replied, "What does it look like?"

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, until...

"He can't hear you." Mrs Kagamine said, it sounded harsh.

Rin turned to look at Len's emotionless face, she didn't want to believe it.

"Your wrong!" Rin burst out, she was already angry, "He's always listening!"

Rin stood up quickly, ready to hurt her mother if she said anymore about _her_ Len.

"Calm down!" Mr Kagamine shot, "Your mother is right!"

"Your both wrong!" Rin screeched.

* * *

It took Len a week to find out what was wrong with him. It was a nasty gift from Miku, a virus- something that could make him think things he shouldn't.

He spent a week of closing his mind from the world around him to dispose of this virus, it was very difficult, and by this time he was tired.

Very tired indeed.

He decided it would be best to continue closed off from the world, knowing nothing would disturb him, so that is what he did.

But something woke him up...

* * *

Rin was ready to kill her parents, the way she felt.

'How dare they!' Was all she could think.

"I'll get you both..." She said darkly.

But, as Rin was readying herself to pounce, she found those warm arms being wrapped around her again.

"No~!" It was the voice of an angel, "Rin can't hurt people~!"

Rin was about to say that she could, when something caught her attention.

Len was nibbling her ear.

"EHHH?" Was all she could say, she was incredibly surprise by Len's act of 'heroism' on her.

Being Rin though, she turned a deep ruby colour when she realised that _Len_ was nibbling her ear _affectionately_.

"U-uh..." Rin murmured quietly, embarrassed her parents were watching (Who wouldn't be?).

"Heh." Len said as he stopped, "Your funny Rin."

Mr and Mrs Kagamine were staring in awe, they both found it extremely cute, what Len was doing. They knew it was wrong for parents to feel like that in these types of situations, but it was rather cute seeing Rin get flustered by someone she cared about so much.

Len looked over to them, "Miku Hatsune sent a nasty virus, it was what caused me to hurt Rin a week ago..."

Len unwrapped his arms from around a still flustered Rin, and walked so that he was standing in front of his 'parents'.

He bowed before saying, "Please forgive me."

Len was always genuine and his pleading eyes made him even harder to turn down.

"O-Okay..." Mr Kagamine said.

"You and Rin should go to bed, it's getting late." Mrs Kagamine said, the sooner she forgot about Rin's anger towards her, the better.

"Yup~!" Len sang, he already had the tomato, Rin, in his arms- bridal style.

* * *

When the pair had reached their bedroom, Rin sighed, "I'll get changed in the bathroom."

Len set her down and watched her walk into the bathroom, he got changed too, throwing his shirt, socks and jeans off.

He laid down under the covers, waiting for Rin to join him.

Once he did, he heard something unusual.

"So, can I have a goodnight kiss?" Rin asked seductively.

It turned into more of a snog, then a kiss.

Once they were both comfortable, happily hugging eachother, they had one last thing to do.

"Goodnight Len."

"Goodnight Rin."

* * *

**A/N:**

Lulz.

Anyway, the next chapter is going to have some revenge against Miku, which is always fun for me to write! *shot*

I am really tired, so if anything is wrong in this chapter, please tell me thanks *smile*

And please review if you have any ideas for the plot (If you don't have a account I have anonymous reviewers enabled!) because as I have mentioned before- this story doesn't have a plot and I would love to hear anything you want included in the story! *^^*

The good thing about not having a plot is that the story will never end. *shot*


	16. Chapter 16

"But Rin!" Len was whining, "I don't want to do that!"

"Come on Len!" Rin argued, "It'll be funny!"

Rin and Len were standing outside Miku's house the next day, it was around 7 pm.

"It's not very nice Rin!" Len whined again, "And I can't act!"

Rin glared at him, he was great at acting, it was obvious. What other way could make him seem so human?

"Len," Rin said darkly, "Just go and embarrass Miku..."

"But-"

"Why are you suddenly stubborn now?" Rin asked, "You always do what I say normally!"

"...Fine." Len muttered.

* * *

It didn't take Len a second to climb up to Miku's balcony and he could see the girl looking at herself in the mirror, with a short nightdress on.

Miku was facing away from Len, so he silently pushed the door open without her noticing.

Outside, Rin had positioned herself perfectly so that she could watch.

"Ah!" Miku screamed.

Len had the girl pinned up against a wall, his face very close to hers. His eyes were filled with lust and he had a playful smirk on his face.

"Miku..." He breathed, it made Miku herself blush slightly.

"Len?" Miku's perfect voice was quiet, she was breathing heavily.

The robot looked at her, not smirking anymore, but still with lustful eyes.

"I want you..." He stated, his voice was filled with lust, it made Miku shiver- with happiness!

Miku was wrapping her arms around his back already, leaning in to kiss Len.

"...To piss off." Len said, he lost all of the lust in his expression and voice, he just sounded angry.

The teal-haired girl found herself harshly pushed against the wall, with a perfect face blocking her vision.

"Okay?" Len asked, he almost spat it.

Miku cried, "Len! I really love you!"

"I hate you." Len said seriously.

He let Miku go and she slumped down the wall, he then ran out of the balcony and jumped off of it, landing on his feet in ease.

* * *

Rin was still laughing as she and Len walked home.

"God, Miku's such an idiot!" Rin laughed gleefully.

Len hadn't said anything.

"Right Len?" Rin asked with a grin.

"It wasn't very nice..." Len said quietly, trying not to look at Rin.

"I erm..." Rin wasn't quite sure what to say, that wouldn't upset Len, "I'll make it up to you when we get home!"

Len stayed silent, it made Rin feel kind of bad- but she would make it up to him!

* * *

"Hey, Len?" Rin was wearing her own nightdress, and was approaching Len who was laying on their bed with his eyes closed.

"Hm?" Len asked, he didn't bother to move.

"Are you gonna get ready for bed?" Rin questioned,

"Okay." Len stood up and did his usual routine of throwing his shirt, tie, socks and trousers off, "Better?"

"Er...Yeah..." Rin said, mesmerized.

Len was always good-looking, but in just his boxers, he was even better!

Len laid down on the bed again, staying above the covers as he had done before.

Rin laid beside Len and snuggled up next to him.

"Len, your hair is still tied up!" Rin whispered,

"And?" Len asked.

"Let me get it for you..." Rin said happily.

She pulled Len's ponytail out and began to play with his hair- it was so soft and smooth!

Rin stopped after a few moments, hugging Len tightly once again. She felt his arms come around her own body softly, in a hug back.

"Len...you er..." Rin began, "You know when y-you were n-nibbling my ear yesterday?"

"What about it?" Len whispered into her ear, whether he was trying to or not, he sounded incredibly seductive.

"C-could you maybe er..." Rin was far too embarrassed to say what she wanted, but Len already understood.

"Gah!" Rin yelped when Len's warm mouth made contact with her ear.

"Heh." Rin said happily when she had gotten used to the sensation, "This feels nice..."

"I'm glad your like it." Len breathed, still sounding rather seductive, he continued nibbling Rin's ear as if it were totally normal.

This went on for a few minutes quietly, Rin was perfectly happy, until...

"I said I would make earlier up to you...didn't I?" Rin asked, snapping herself and Len out of their trances.

"It doesn't matter," Len said dreamily, "I'm happy now!"

Rin didn't care though, she still wanted to make it up to Len!

She snogged him, the same way as last night (This seems to be becoming a routine already...).

Once it was over, Rin whispered, "That was my goodnight kiss!"

Len replied, even now sounding seductive, "It was better then anyone, will be able to imagine."

Rin giggled (Rin never giggles!).

"Goodnight Len."

"Goodnight Rin."

A few moments passed.

"Hey, Len?" Rin asked.

"Rin?" Was the reply.

"C-could you hold me closer to you?" Rin questioned, blushing in the darkness.

Her question was answered when she could feel Len's body pressing up against her.

"Is that okay?" Len asked,

"Thanks..." Rin mumbled.

* * *

The next day, the Mr Kagamine thought it would be a good day for a history trip.

"History is boring!" Rin whined, "Right Len?"

Len looked blank, he stayed silent.

"It'll be fun!" Mr Kagamine said, "No complaints, get in the car, both of you!"

Rin was still grumbling to herself as she walked to the sports car parked up at the front of the drive.

She got in and moved across so that Len could get in.

Mr Kagamine got in a few seconds later.

"Where are we going?" Len asked cheerfully.

"Saitobaru, it has some very interesting countryside!" Mr Kagamine said enthusiastically.

Rin groaned.

Len whispered to her, "Come on, it could be fun!"

"Fine, just let me hug you!" Was Rin's rushed, whispered reply.

The car started and the 3 started to drive away from their home, Mrs Kagamine was out shopping with some of her friends.

Fun. Yes. History is fun.

* * *

**A/N:**

Nommy.

I just wanted to get onto the history trip part!

*shot*

Sooo er yeah.

Um...


	17. Chapter 17

Mr Kagamine had brought Rin and Len to a field, full of strange bumps covering it's surface.

Rin didn't look impressed.

"So," The angry-faced girl began, "What's the history of this place?"

Her father just smiled at her oblivious to her mood, "I don't have a clue!"

Rin heard that and looked like she was about to explode, "What do yo-"

"But Len does..." Mr Kagamine finished, staring at Len in a patronising manner.

Len stared back blankly.

"Care to give us a history lesson, Len?" Mr Kagamine asked, sounding happy once again.

Rin and her father looked at Len, waiting for him to say something.

"There are 329 burial mounds on this site, most are the tombs of important members of powerful clans. The distance these burial mounds cover is 1.6 miles from east to west and 2.6 miles from north to south. The mounds date from the end of the fourth to the sixth century. The mounds were built in various shapes and sizes; some are several meters high, while the biggest are nearly 500 meters long and are some of the largest tombs in the world. Some of the most interesting ones would be the Osahozuka mound which is 219 meters long and the Mesahozuka mound which is 174 meters long. Excavations on the tombs were carried out in the 1910s during a large-scale archaeological survey." Len said, as if explaining something, "There isn't really much data about these tombs."

Rin was gawking in awe, Mr Kagamine looked impressed.

"Wow, that's interesting." Mr Kagamine said, "Rin?"

"...Um..." Rin was still amazed Len knew all of that!

"Nice comment Rin!" Len said with a smirk.

"Why don't we go and get some snacks then?" Rin's father suggested, Rin quickly nodded.

* * *

The three were sat in an ordinary café, but still many people glanced at them, Len especially. It was a café near to the Kagamine residence and it was busy.

"Hello, what can you get you?" A waitress asked, she looked around 17 with short green hair and matching green eyes.

Both Rin and her father noticed how the waitress wasn't taking her eyes off of Len.

"I'll have a coffee, please." Mr Kagamine said bluntly to the waitress.

"Um...I'll have some orange juice please..." Rin sounded slightly angry- directed to the waitress, but Len didn't seem to notice.

"May I have a banana milkshake, please?" He asked cheerfully, showing his usual happiness.

"Sure thing!" The waitress was still facing Len and was scribbling down the orders, she smiled at Len, "You can call me Sonika!"

Sonika walked off to get the trio's orders, leaving a glowering Rin and a concerned father.

"She seems nice!" Len said in his usual perfect tone of happiness.

"Heh..." Mr Kagamine laughed awkwardly, glancing at an angry Rin.

"Are you okay Rin?" Len asked, sounding very concerned, "You look red!"

"I'm fine." Rin growled,

"Are you sure?" Len asked, widening his already big eyes, "If you aren't, you should tell someone!"

Rin groaned.

'Len cares too much...' She thought.

Right in time, Sonika returned, holding a tray of drinks in her hand.

She placed all three drinks down, "I hope you enjoy your drink Len!"

Before turning around, Sonika happened to catch Rin's death glare, and shot the same expression back.

Sonika did a graceful turn on her heel and left the three to have their drinks.

"What do you think of _her_?" Rin asked Len quietly.

"She seems nice!" Len started, Rin turned red in anger, "But not as nice as you!"

By this point, Rin seriously began to wonder if Len was acting like that on purpose.

She downed her glass of orange juice in one and started to tap her nails on the table impatiently.

"Someone is in a rush today." Rin's father said before taking another sip from his coffee.

"I just want to get away from that waitress!" Rin hissed.

Len pouted and placed his finished milkshake on the table.

About 5 minutes later, all the drinks were finished and the trio returned home.

* * *

"I'm tired..." Rin groaned as she flopped onto the bed lazily.

"Poor Rin." Len said, taking his ponytail out.

"Why are you taking it out?" Rin asked, pulling the covers around herself.

"The ponytail?" Len replied, "It gets uncomfortable after a while!"

"Oh..." Rin sighed.

As usual, she found herself blushing just by the sight of Len's hair down.

"What are you blushing at?" Len asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Eh?" Rin began, "You just look...different with your hair down..."

"Thanks?" Len questioned.

"...Yeah." Rin sounded bored.

A few seconds later, "I'm bored!"

"Go to sleep then?" Len said, he also sounded slightly bored.

"Will you stay in here while I do?" Rin asked with a pout.

"If you want to me to, I guess..." Len replied slowly.

"Yes!" Rin would have jumped if she hadn't been lying down.

Len laughed and plopped himself down beside Rin on the bed, he wasn't tired, so he wouldn't sleep.

Rin laughed evilly and hugged Len tightly- she was a little shocked to see that he didn't try to move but pleased at the same time.

* * *

"Lunch is ready!" Len and Rin entered the kitchen from the lounge and sat around the table, "It's er...mac 'n' cheese?"

Rin looked down at her plate in disgust, "What is this?"

"Mac 'n' cheese! Like I said!" Mr Kagamine laughed.

"It doesn't look like it!" Rin huffed.

She turned to Len who had already finished his plate.

"Your mother is out and you know I have the cooking skills of a flying pig!" Rin's father pleaded, "So please just eat it!"

Rin was sure that Len mouthed 'It's not as bad as it looks' to her.

She gulped and ate a spoonful.

"Ah!" She spat it out, "What is this? Pig poop?"

Mr Kagamine shot her a shaky grin.

Len could sense trouble, "Rin, should I make you a sandwich?"

"You'd better..." Rin was glaring at her father.

Len laughed as if nothing had happened.

Because of his incredibly speed, it only took a few seconds to create a sandwich and place it in front of Rin.

"Yummy." Rin grinned, finally removing the angry from her features.

* * *

**A/N:**

*Eats sandwich* Nomnomnom.

Sorry I haven't updated, I've been lazy! *shot*

I also had a little writers block, which is why this chapter is crap.

Tehe!


	18. Chapter 18

School was almost amusing for Rin, now that she had Len around with her. She would have never thought school could annoy her anymore.

"Hey Rin." Rin turned to be greeted by a teal haired boy, he was slouching, trying to look _cool_.

"M-Mikuo?" Rin gasped, surprised. She was alone in a classroom at lunch with Mikuo because Len was getting food for both of them.

"You and your brother pissed off my little sister." Mikuo stated, "Now you're going to pay."

"P-Pay?" Rin asked, "Me?"

"Yeah." Mikuo said, "I don't care if you're a girl."

"Um..." Rin's mind was blank, "..."

_SMASH!_

Rin's face was covered in blood in less than a second, her nose was burning.

"No!" Rin shouted as the blow hit her.

"Like it, Rin?" Mikuo sneered, "This is how Miku feels!"

"It hurts!" Rin shouted.

Mikuo just laughed coldly before punching Rin's stomach.

"...Why?" Rin muttered.

"Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Mikuo said, "And Len will be next!"

"No!" Rin spluttered.

The door creaked.

"Hey Rin!" Len sang, "I got food!"

"...Len..." Rin said.

"Should I hurt him, Rin?" Len asked carefully.

Mikuo laughed, "Hah! A little shota could never beat me up!"

"Chalkboard." Len said.

"Huh?" Mikuo asked, "AAH!"

Mikuo crashed into the chalkboard at the front end of the classroom, much to his own shock.

"Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it!" Len mimicked Mikuo's voice childishly, "See you later!"

Len scooped up Rin in his arms and walked out of the classroom door, humming a happy tune as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"So, she got into a fight?" The nurse asked for the 10th time, "With _Mikuo Hatsune_?"

"No, _Mikuo Hatsune_ fought her." Len replied, "Rin didn't fight back."

"I thought that it was tradition that boys never hit girls?" The nurse giggled.

"I guess it's not for our generation!" Len grinned.

"You must be right." The nurse said, "You can stay here until Rin wakes up."

Len laughed a little, "Thank you Miss!"

* * *

"Mikuo..." Rin repeated darkly, "That asshole!"

"Uh, Rin-"

"I can't believe I had a crush on him!" Rin huffed.

"I thought it was normal for teenagers to have crushes?" Len asked innocently.

Rin glared.

"Can I have your phone?" Rin asked, "I wanna call mother and explain."

"Go for it." Len replied, handing Rin his phone.

Rin scrolled through his phone book quickly, when something caught her eye.

"_Gumi_?" Rin asked,

Len peered down at his phone to see what Rin was talking about, "Yeah, she's my friend."

"Why _her_?" Rin snapped.

"I sit next to her, Rin." Len replied calmly.

"...Fine." Rin huffed.

* * *

"Wow, your nose looks even worse then I thought!" Rin's mother sighed as she looked at her daughter, "Those Hatsune's deserve to be punished!"

"I agree, mother!" Rin replied, in the same tone, "I'm gonna watch a film with Len now."

Rin turned on her heel and walked to the lounge, where Len was. She jumped into his lap.

"Anything you want to watch?" Rin asked him.

"Nah." Len said, "You pick."

" 'Kay."

* * *

"You better back off your brother." Mikuo said harshly, it was what Rin had awoken to, "Or you are going to get it."

Rin was sitting up in her bed, with Mikuo towering over her. Len was already downstairs, making breakfast as he did every morning.

"Why should I?" Rin hissed.

"Because I love your brother, I didn't know there was a nice person in this family until he came along." Miku replied angrily.

"Love?" Rin had to laugh, "Len isn't gay!"

"Only he could put up with _you_." Mikuo said, "And now he is _mine_!"

"Hehe, you are as bad as Miku!" Rin laughed.

"If I hurt your face, my precious Len will worry about you, so I won't...yet." Mikuo sneered, "But I will do anything necessary to have him."

Rin stopped laughing at that.

"Don't you dare say anything or I will get you." Mikuo said, starting to walk dramatically towards the window, "Got that clear?"

"Y-Yes!" Rin gasped.

"Good." Mikuo said before (painfully) jumping back down to the ground from the balcony.

"Rin, I have made some orange pancakes with matching orange juice on the side!" Len called, "Complete will orange yoghurt!"

"C-Coming!" Rin shouted back.

Rin rushed down the stairs and sat down on her chair in the kitchen.

"Thanks Len..." She said.

"No problem Rin!" Len grinned happily.

Rin sighed with relief, there was no way Len could like Mikuo, _ever_. She was completely safe from whatever harm Mikuo had thought of doing to her because Len had combat skills better than any human.

"Once your done, you should get ready, I don't want to be late!" Len said, still grinning.

"Okay." Rin said, forcing a small smile.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Len asked.

"I'm great!" Rin said, chewing on a piece of pancake.

"Suuure." Len said, with a slight smirk.

Rin just laughed.

* * *

**A/N:**

OMGOMGOMG!

I am so sorry I haven't updated! It was assesment week this week and I had to revise so much science work it was unreal!

But don't worry, I will keep updating ASAP! (:3)


	19. Chapter 19

"L-Len!" Rin said, rushing to catch up with Len who was quickly walking towards the cafeteria.

"Huh?" Len turned around a meet Rin's eyes, he gave her his typical heart warming smile.

"I - uh - made up with Mikuo." Rin said hastily, she was bad at lying.

"Hm, really?" Len asked slowly, "Are you sure your not telling a white lie?"

"N-no!" Rin replied quickly, "I've made up with him, so that means you have too!"

"Okay." Len said bluntly.

A green blur appeared.

"They have carrot tacos in the cafe today, Lenny!" The blur said.

"C-carrot?" Rin muttered, confused.

"Carrots are Gumi's favourite food." Len answered.

"And you know this because..?" Rin questioned.

"He sits next to me!" Gumi cut in.

"Nobody asked for you to talk." Rin spat.

Gumi looked taken aback, "I-I'll see you later Lenny!"

Rin glared as she watched Gumi speed walk away.

"I don't like her." She said angrily, "Lets go, Len!"

Rin glanced at Len, who was still watching Gumi. He looked sad.

"What?" Rin said impatiently.

Silence.

"I command you to do as I say!" Rin whispered, still angry.

"Yes, Master." Len said flatly.

"That's better!" Rin laughed, "Lets get some lunch!"

"Yes, Master." Len repeated.

Rin giggled before walking towards the cafeteria.

Obviously, Len followed.

* * *

"Lenny?" Gumi said, "Lenny?"

Gumi was tired of waving her hands in front of the blank faced boy, waiting for a response.

She stood up and (angrily) skipped to Rin's desk, "What the hell did you do to your brother?"

"I didn't do anything." Rin stated, "Just keep your filthy carrot smelling hands off of him, he's mine."

"What do you mean?" Gumi argued, "He's one of my best friends!"

"Best friend my ASS!" Rin said, almost shouting.

"You are a complete bitch, Rin Kagamine." Gumi countered, "Len will be my friend for as long as I want!"

"You can talk!" Rin muttered angrily.

"Why don't you ask Len?" Gumi asked, "He'll tell you he is my friend!"

"It's on." Rin declared and stood up.

They both walked over to Len.

Rin muttered something inaudible to Len and his eyes immediately scanned the room.

"You hate Gumi, don't you Len?" Rin asked, patronizingly.

"I...do?" Len asked.

"Yes, you do!" Rin was becoming impatient again.

"Okay." Len finished.

"Rin, you bitch!" Gumi cursed, "You'll make Len as bad as you are!"

"Don't talk about Rin like that!" Len said, on instinct from his programming.

"I can't believe you have this excuse for a stepsister, Len." Gumi said darkly, sitting down in her own seat.

"If you say anything else about my dear sister, I will force a knife down your throat." Len whispered, an expression on his face that would scare anyone.

"Eh..." Gumi squeaked before turning to face the other direction.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Len!" Rin said, hugging him.

"I will get you for that, Rin." Len muttered into her ear angrily.

"Sure." Rin said, walking back to her own desk and plopping back down on to her chair.

Len felt terrible, who knew he was programmed to be an ass to nice people if it was to defend his master?

* * *

"Why won't you talk to me?" Rin asked with a pout for the 100th time.

'Isn't it obvious?' Len thought.

"Please talk to me!" Rin pleaded.

Rin and Len were sitting on the sofa, as they normally did after school. Rin was attempting to snuggle into Len's lap while Len was just, well, sitting there.

"Okay, I will, Princess." Len said in a monotone.

"Do you love Gumi instead of me now?" Rin burst out.

"I will never love anyone more than I love you." Len stated.

"Then why don't you show it?" Rin demanded, slightly sad.

"Because _Mikuo _would get you, obviously." Len said.

"...How'd you know?" Rin asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm not deaf, anybody could hear you shouting at each other!" Len grinned a little.

An awkward silence.

"You don't have to lie to me, Rin." Len said seriously, "I could kill Mikuo if you wanted me to."

"O-Okay..." Rin blushed.

"And Gumi, yeah." Len started, "I'm angry at you for that."

Rin stayed silent.

"She's my friend, and she'll be angry with me tomorrow." He continued.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin muttered.

"I know you are, but sometimes, sorry just doesn't cut it." Len said.

Suddenly, Len's face turned into a twisted smirk.

"I said I would get you for it..." He laughed.

He pushed Rin off of his lap slowly and stood up.

"Meet you in our room!" Len said, already gone.

Rin followed him.

She opened her bedroom door to find:

Len in boxers pulling the most sexy, seductive face imaginable.

"Erm..." Rin wasn't sure what to say, her nose was already bleeding.

"What?" Len's voice was pure awesomeness.

"H-How is this punishment?" Rin asked, but at that point she noticed the camera filming her at the corner of the room.

"Say 'nosebleed!' !" Len laughed at Rin's blush.

"Stupid robot..." Rin muttered.

* * *

**A/N:**

Was this update fast enough for you?

I want to add some awesome sauce to the plot, like the cruise suggestion I got on a review!  
So if you have any ideas, please tell me! (*_*)


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Rin woke up for school as usual. The only difference was that this morning, there was a small note taped to the table beside her bed. Rin wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and read the note.

'_I'm going to school early today, breakfast and bento are on the kitchen table. Breakfast is some sushi - hehe!_  
_Len_'

Rin read the note a few times to let Len's message sink in.

'That's a first,' she thought, 'He's never left early before...he probably has sports practise.'

Rin clumsily dragged her feet downstairs and into the kitchen, ready to eat the breakfast Len had prepared for her.

* * *

Rin decided to leave for school a little early that morning, bored without Len. Once she reached the school, she saw two figures standing by the gates. As she got closer, she recognized the figures to be Len and Gumi. Len was laughing his usual high-spirited laugh, whilst Gumi was giggling. Gumi's giggle wasn't particularly high pitched, but it was soft and airy.

"I'm happy you understand Gumi!" Len laughed, "I didn't mean to be like that!"

"Yeah! I totally understand, Lenny..." Gumi replied with a smile.

Their laughter died down after a few moments.

"Derp!" Gumi squealed before hugging Len tightly.

Rin didn't know until then that the sight of a hug could be a slap in the face. Len didn't hug back, but he laughed.

"Gumi, get off!" He said through his laughter, "We have class!"

"Fine, fine." Gumi grinned, quickly biting a carrot that she had in her pocket.

* * *

Rin was glaring at Gumi across the classroom all the way until lunch and when lunch came, well, Gumi was going to get it.

Rin picked up her tray of food after paying for it, she heard a voice through the crowd of students calling to her.

"Rin! Rin! Over here!" The voice said, Rin recognized it as Len.

Len was sitting at a table with members of their class, including Gumi. Gumi stood up and made her way back through the crowd, towards Rin.

'It's time to teach that boyfriend stealer a lesson!' Rin thought.

Gumi was standing beside the bin and Rin could see her through a sweet wrapper into it.

"Hey, Gumi!" Rin called as she walked to towards her.

"Kagamine, wha-?" Gumi began,

"Hah." Rin said before dumping her tray of food (Mainly covered by a large pot of pasta and an open carton of orange juice) onto Gumi's head.

There was a silence, every head had turned to look at the two girls when they had heard the sound of food hitting the floor.

"KAGAMINE!" Gumi screeched, she sounded completely different from usual.

"Yeah, bitch?" Rin asked sweetly.

"I fucking hate you!" Gumi shouted,

"Back at 'yah, Gummy." Rin said, making sure it was obvious she mispronounced Gumi's name.

What Rin didn't see in her moment of arrogance was Len's glare against her back.

* * *

Len was already home when Rin got back.

"Le~en~!" Rin sang to him as she entered the lounge.

Silence. Len was sitting on the sofa, basically glaring at the TV. Rin plopped on to his lap as she normally did.

"So..." She began, "Are you gonna talk?"

"Your a bitch." Len stated, "Nobody wants to talk to one of those."

Rin was silent that time.

After a few seconds, "You're pissed off..."

"You dumped pasta all over my best friend earlier, of course I'm pissed." Len snapped.

"Why should you care?" Rin asked, "You know I hate her!"

"...That doesn't mean I hate her." Len muttered, slightly angry.

"Well you should!" Rin hissed, "You should agree with me!"

"Nu-uh." Len replied, calmly.

"Gumi likes you, it's obvious!" Rin said,

"Well, if she does then why won't she tell me?" Len asked.

"Because I threaten to kill her when she does!" Rin replied.

"Oh, a new thing to add! Len exclaimed, "_Overprotective_ bitch!"

"...Hmph..." Rin muttered.

"I would never go out with Gumi _aannyywaaayy_, she's only a friend." Len said, "We just care about eachother. It's kind of like a brother-sister relationship."

"...Your my brother!" Rin shouted.

"Your an only child." Len pointed out, "I'm an artificial being."

Rin looked around, Len was better at arguing then her, she was never going to win.

"Hey, Len..." Rin began, "Why is your arm purple?"

"No reason." Len said.

"But there bloody is!" Rin hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Rin held Len's arm softly, starring at it angrily.

"What happened to you?" She asked, grounding her teeth.

"Nothing!" Len replied quickly.

"I will find out!" Rin exclaimed and gripped on to Len's tightly, causing Len to recoil a little.

Rin decided to hold her grip on his arm and stare at the TV.

A few minutes later, Rin turned away from the TV and to face Len.

He was crying.

"Shit!" Rin said, "Len are you okay?"

Len, using a painful rock grip, removed Rin's arm from his arm.

"I'm fine now!" He answered with a slightly scary smile.

"What did you do to it?" Rin asked again.

"Nothing." Len replied...again.

"...I'll get you a bandage for that." Rin said, getting off of Len's lap.

Rin walked the kitchen and to the family's huge medical cabinet, she pulled out a massive reel of medical tape and brought it back to the lounge.

Len was glaring at her. Rin stood over him and grabbed his purple arm.

"This might hurt a little." Rin said.

Rin laid the stick side of the tape on Len's arm and wrapped around it tightly. It was all going smoothly until,

"AAAAAHHHH!" Len yelled, "THAT HUUURTTTSSS!"

Rin was standing above a seeming dead-looking lump on the floor. Well, it looked dead apart from the fact that it was whimpering.

"It...hurts...mouuuuuuhhhh..." Len whimpered.

Rin bent down, attempting to continue bandage Len's arm.

"OW! RIN STOOOOOOP!" Len shouted/whined, but Rin didn't, "PPPLLEEEAASSSEEE!"

"Done!" Rin announced, "I'll make dinner!"

Len was left on the floor, angry, red and crying.

* * *

**A/N:**

Done it, nomnom.

Rin is a bitch and Len shouted, wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Erm...can't be bothered to type anymore, see you tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

The adult Kagamine's entered the house at around 6 pm. What they heard was...disturbing.

"AAAHHHH! NO! GET OFF! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" It was a high pitched, girly scream.

_Thud!_

The door to the lounge banged open.

"Right, who's being raped?" Mr Kagamine shouted.

Rin was sitting on poor Len, biting his arm too.

"Um..." Rin said, bring her eyes up to meet her fathers.

Rin made sure her teeth were as far away from Len's arm as possible.

"...What are you doing Rinny?" Her mother asked.

"What does it look like?" Rin replied, "I'm trying to get information from him."

"By _biting_ him?" Mrs Kagamine said, "And what sort of information?"

Rin was still sitting Len. She held up is bandaged (and slightly moist) arm and sighed.

"I want to know why his whole arm is bruised." She stated.

"Bruised? Show me." Rin's mother said.

"And while your at that - get off of him!" Mr Kagamine added.

Rin ignored her fathers request and proceeded to rip the bandage off of Len's arm.

"OOOWWWWW!" Len shouted, Rin didn't bother to cover her ears.

"Shut it, you." She said to him.

Rin's parents looked stony faced, "Be nice, Rin."

However, her parents looked concerned after viewing Len's arm.

"Why is your arm bruised, Len?" Mr Kagamine asked.

"I told you, it's nothing!" Len replied hastily.

All the other Kagamine's sighed.

"I'm gonna take a nap!" Len exclaimed, pushing Rin off of him and running upstairs before anybody could stop him.

"He's hopeless." Rin pointed out, "I'm still really hungry..."

Mr and Mrs Kagamine glared at the their daughter, their blond hair looking just that little paler.

"Yes, you would be hungry." Mrs Kagamine said angrily, "_Considering_...what happened at lunch today."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, widening her eyes and talking in a sickly sweet, innocent tone.

"Don't pretend you don't know, Rin." Rin's father stated.

"We received calls from both the school and Len, explaining what happened between you and _Gumi_." Mrs Kagamine began, "Len sounded completely _hurt_. You know what _hurt_ feels like, don't you Rin?"

"Len exaggerated!" Rin pleaded, "He's just sucking up!"

"I wish you were more like him, Rin." Mr Kagamine said, "I don't understand how on earth he puts up with you- even if he is mechanical."

"I...uh..." Rin could think of nothing to say.

"Your grounded." Her mother said and Rin cringed, "Go to your room and wait until Len wake up then, apologise."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it." Rin's father growled, that made Rin run straight up the stairs.

* * *

It was almost silent when Rin entered her bedroom, the only source of noise was Len's soft breathing as he slept.

Rin walked over to her bed and was happy to see that Len's face didn't have a scowl on it- like it had for the last few hours. The fact that Len looked like an angel when he was awake didn't put Rin off, obviously, but when he was asleep he just looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep, instead of wearing a smile his robotic mind forced him to pull. After a few moments of staring, Rin realised that Len was muttering something in his sleep, so she leaned in to listen.

After hearing Len mutter a sentence with words that sounded like '_Rin_' and '_Evil_', Rin jumped back a little. She landed like an elephant, and expected Len to wake up after hearing the huge _thud_, but he didn't.

Rin sighed with slight relief that Len didn't wake up, she had already seen his angry eyes staring at her too many times today. She had no clue how long her brother would be sleeping for, so she decided to pass the time by writing in her diary.

'_Dear diary,_

_today was shit. Gumi was trying to steal my boyfriend without me knowing before school but luckily I saw her and gave her some well deserved revenge. hehe. Len is really dim if he can't work out that Gumi is madly in love with him. Really dim. I dumped pasta (and my precious orange juice) on Gumi's head this lunch and I got suspended for a week and grounded for it. Just for Len! He doesn't seem to understand how much I like him. It's not unhealthy to be jealous. I need to plan something to get Gumi to go away, but I don't have any ideas._'

Rin finished her diary entry by drawing a picture of Gumi getting shot in the head. It wasn't the most artist of pictures, but was recognisably Gumi. She then locked her diary and stuffed her key in her pocket.

Someone yawned.

"Eep!" Rin exclaimed and jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, uh..." Len said, narrowing his eyes, "_Rin_."

Rin turned to face an angry blond, who was staring at her, looking disgusted at what he saw.

"Len I'm really-" Rin began.

"I don't have time for this, Rin." Len said, already standing beside the door, his school uniform matching his messy hair, "I'm going to Gumi's house."

It was silent for a moment, but Len didn't seem bothered.

" 'Cya." Len muttered, before slamming the bedroom door.

Rin felt hurt, now. She hadn't even had a chance to apologise! And now...Len was going over Gumi's house!

"Fuck you _Gummy_, fuck you." Rin hissed.

* * *

**A/N:**

O_O Why on earth did I write this?

Oh well. I have the next chapter all planned out~ *shot*


	22. Chapter 22

Eventually, Rin fell asleep on the chair next to her desk and strangely, the next day she found herself back in her bed.

'I must have moved before I fell asleep without realising.' She thought.

There was a mess of blond hair sleeping deeply beside her. Rin tried to ignore him, not wanting to awaken him- though he should be awake because he had school. A note was pinned to Rin's (huge) wardrobe, it read;

'_Rin._

_As you know, you have been suspended from school for a week. We have contacted the school and told them that Len will be looking after you and making sure you obey the rules while that suspension is in place. Listen to him, because if you don't, he will feed it back to us.  
I hope you enjoy your punishment!_

_Mother and Father._'

Rin groaned. The figure sleeping under the covers shifted a little.

Rin poked him slowly, "Len, are you gonna get up?"

Len groaned before opening his eyes, an annoyed expression plastered to his face, "No, I'm tireedddd."

The robot closed his eyes again and snuggled underneath the covers even more then he already had. Rin sighed angrily.

"I'll be downstairs..." She said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Len slept in for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day Rin repeated the same morning routine. And the day after that. It was on the first day Rin finally went back to school when she realised something was wrong. She awoke to see Len's chalky pale face in the other side of the bed. He still looked like an angel when he was asleep, just a very, very pale one.

"I'm bored, you can get out of bed now!" Rin whined, sitting on the covers beside Len.

"Noooo." Was Len's muffled response.

"Fine!" Rin said as she ripped the covers off of Len, very annoyed.

"No!" Len protested but didn't bother stopping her.

Rin almost regretted pulling the covers off of Len...almost. Her precious pet robot/bunny looked completely dead apart from his chest rising and falling carefully. His vampire pale skin was covered in unexplainable bruises like the one Rin had seen in his arm, but strangely he still looked angelic.

"Len you bastard!" Rin hissed venomously.

She noticed that Len didn't bother to respond, which was odd, but after a few moments she realised why: he was asleep again.

Rin took action and flicked his forehead, "Wake up!"

Len opened his dull aqua eyes with a frown on his face, "Shut up."

"Not until you tell me wha-!" Rin started.

"Go get dressed, we have school today." Len stated in a monotone.

Rin reluctantly nodded and grabbed the nearest clothes she owned, running to the bathroom.

* * *

It seemed that at school only Rin noticed the lack of feeling in Len's eyes, not even Gumi noticed. All throughout the day, Len ignored Rin completely, he was always with Gumi or another one of his friends.

Rin finished her newest diary entry with a sigh, she was sitting on the floor in front of the TV alone. Rin's parents were eating in the kitchen and Len was gaming, glaring at Rin whenever she came near him. Rin felt bad. She knew Len was angry at her and she was lonely. So what could she do? Nothing but sit there.

Rin sat alone for hours until, she suddenly had a brainwave. She ran to the gaming room.

"Hey, Len, can I borrow your mobile?" Rin asked happily.

"Go for it." Len muttered, throwing his phone into Rin's hands without turning away from the screen.

Rin giggled a little as she skipped to the hallway, tapping Len's fancy-touch-screen mobile to unlock it. Once she had found Gumi's number, she dialled it.

"Lenny?" Gumi's calm voice crackled down the speaker.

"Oh - uh - Hey G-Gumi!" Rin said, trying her best to imitate Len's voice, "Could you - um - meet me at the park?"

"But weren't you going to apologise to Rin tonight?" Gumi asked, sounding confused.

'Apologise?' Rin thought, 'But I have to sort things out with Gumi first...'

"W-Well I can always apologise later..." Rin stumbled on her words, cursing herself inwardly because of it.

"Okay then." Gumi replied, "See you at the park then!"

Gumi hung up, not waiting for a reply from who she thought was Len.

* * *

The park was quiet that evening, but Gumi didn't care. She knew that in a few moments Len would be joining her on the park bench. Gumi could hear footsteps on the grass, she tried to work out who was making the sound.

"Lenny?" Gumi asked, "Len?"

Gumi stood up, narrowing her eyes, "Anybody there?"

A few seconds passed until Gumi screamed.

"AAAHKKK!" She screamed- a blond had jumped on her.

"Gumi please don't scream - I-I'm so so so sorry! I didn't m-mean to be a bi-tch and I'm sorry! Len - is...ignoring me and it's my f-fault! Please-e-e-e! Rin shouted, but it was muffled into Gumi's shirt.

Gumi was silent for a few seconds, thinking.

"...Kagamine...Kagamine Rin?" She asked, "B-but I thought Len was meeting me?"

"I faked the phone call!" Rin cried, "I just wanted to apologise!"

Rin's cheeks were flushed and were streaked with tears, she looked in a complete state. Gumi pitied her.

"Apology accepted, I guess." Gumi muttered, blushing a little herself, "But explain. I really can't imagine Len being angry with you of all people."

Rin shot Gumi a confused look, as if not understanding her statement.

"Erm...okay..." Rin began.

* * *

By the time Rin had reached home, it was pretty late and Len wasn't downstairs anymore. Rin walked to her room as quietly as possible, opening the door to find a guilty-looking Len.

"Your still awake?" Rin asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I waited for you." Len replied, his harsh tone from earlier completely gone, "I'm sorry Rin, for being an ass."

That stopped Rin in her tracks, "Thank you...I apologised to Gumi..."

"Great!" Len chirped with a smile that even Rin could see was forced.

"You okay?" Rin asked.

"Just tired." Len replied, Rin couldn't help but expect that.

"Where did the bruises come from?" Rin questioned.

"Nowhere." Len said, stripped himself down to just his boxers and slid underneath the covers of his bed, "C'mon, lets cuddle."

Rin had to admit, even though she was worried about Len's sudden injuries, cuddling with him seemed a much nicer prospect then acting a detective.

"Fine." Rin said before sliding underneath the covers herself.

She happily hugging him, oblivious to the fact that Len was holding back to the urge to cry from pain- as anyone would. He didn't want Rin to worry if he was hurt, he just wanted to be happy.

That was probably why he dismissed all the rumours that had been going around about Rin that day, he managed to convince everyone that somehow it was his fault Rin acted coldly towards people. It was why nobody had confronted Rin that day, not even himself.

"Good night Len." Rin whispered, she didn't get a reply because Len was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi there, erm I hope you like it. I like hugging. o_o

Anyway, I shall be working on the next chapter tomorrow, but until then - BYEEE!


	23. Chapter 23

Rin was happy at school, she finally had a girl friend she could hang out with, obviously Gumi would never be as close to her as Len, but Rin was still pleased. After school, the day after Rin and Len made up, Gumi proposed something.

"We should go shopping, Rinny!" Gumi exclaimed, she had given nicknames to both Rin and Len, "Right now!"

Rin, Gumi and Len were standing outside the school gates, Len spacing out beside them.

"Is that okay with you, Len?" Rin asked.

"Of course it is! Go ahead!" Len replied with a smile, "I'll see you at home later!"

"Bye Lenny!" Gumi said before grabbing Rin's arm and running off.

Len laughed to himself, thinking about Gumi's behaviour. He was glad Rin had a human friend, seeing as Miku was out of the picture...

_Or so Rin thought._

* * *

Len made his way home slowly, taking in the newly bloomed trees he passed. He was sure spring was his favourite season. He just couldn't imagine himself anywhere else. His footsteps echoed around the pavement and the sun made his hair shine a gold colour.

"Hey, Len." Len's face paled when he heard the cold voice behind him, _Miku_, "Speechless, are we?"

"I told you I'd come tonight!" Len said, "Not now!"

Miku took Len's arm, which made him flinch, with a sly smile.

"But seeing as _Rin_ is going to be out for _quite a few_ hours, you may as well have some extra time with _me_." Miku sneered, keeping the sly smile on her features.

Len still couldn't comprehend that Miku was desperately in love with him.

* * *

"Rin, thanks for buying me stuff!" Gumi said as she sipped her carrot flavoured smoothie, "I owe you!"

"No problem, and I don't wanna be paid back." Rin replied, taking another sip of her orange smoothie with a gleam in her eyes that only came about with oranges...or _Len_...

'It's nice being rich...' Rin thought.

Gumi downed her smoothie, "So, where shall we shop next?"

* * *

Miku was beaming.

"I wonder if Rin can make you scream like that?" Miku thought aloud, her voice was layered with happiness.

Len, in his current state of pain, wasn't really up to talking so he just stared at the ceiling.

"Can't reply, hm?" Miku laughed, "Oh, right. I bruised your precious face!"

"What's funny about it?" Len mumbled, not daring to look at Miku.

"What's funny?" Miku gasped dramatically, "What's funny is that I won't stop hurting you until your mine!"

Len would never get any answers from Miku, he knew it. He attempted to shift himself a little on the bed he was laying on, but when he did, it hurt even more. Len had to think fast, Miku did this to him every night, and now even _day_, so he needed to sort it out. Anyway- _he couldn't help that his screams were girly_. Len thought he was lucky Miku hadn't _raped_ him yet.

"Where's Mikuo?" Len asked, he was generally curious.

"M-Mikuo?" Miku replied, her voice less cold and more scared, "Oh God! Mikuo!"

Len turned to stare at Miku.

"Get out!" Miku screeched, "Mikuo's coming home in 5 minutes!"

Miku grabbed Len by the arm and shoved him towards the window, she opened the window and gestured Len to leave. Len jumped out-his just wanted to be free of Miku's hell house. Miku threw Len's school blazer and bag outside, on to the grass.

"See you later, Len!" Miku shouted in a squeaky tone.

Len grunted before walking back home.

* * *

When Len got home, he was faced with a dilemma. How could he cover up the huge bruise on his left cheek so that Rin wouldn't see it? He didn't have enough time, anyway.

"I'm ho~me~!" Rin sang as she walked through the front door with a smile on her face.

Len's face paled, he was sprawled out on the lounge carpet, and he found it hurt too much to get up.

"You in here, Len?" Rin asked, standing on the other side of wall. Len was silent.

Rin opened the door and looked at the sight before her.

"Len," She began, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Rin practically sprinted to Len, just a few meters away and began inspecting him. Len felt too dead to do anything- when he got home, he always just went to sleep, he never got back in the day time. Rin tore Len's school shirt off, and began counting the huge number of bruises on him.

"How?" Rin whispered, to both herself and Len, but she realised he was probably in _a lot_ of pain, "Close you eyes and relax!"

Rin rushed out of room and came back a few minutes later with bandages. She wrapped them around Len's upper body. Len's eyes may have been closed, but he could still feel things and he flinched every time anything touched him.

"Don't move, I'm calling the 'rents!" Rin said to Len, standing up and running to the home phone.

* * *

"I don't want to move him." Rin explained to her parents, sitting beside a sleeping Len, "He might feel pain."

"We'll leave him be until he wakes up." Mrs Kagamine stated, looking and sounding very concerned by Len's current state.

"I reckon any human would die from what happened to Len, his skin isn't fragile at all like a humans. He doesn't bruise easily." Rin's father pointed out, "It must hurt, though."

"He got more and more bruises every day, why didn't he say anything?" Rin asked angrily.

"Len is sweet, he probably just didn't want anybody to worry about him." Rin's mother said with a small smile.

"He might be sweet, but he is stupid." Rin mumbled, squeezing Len's hand, happy that only one of his hands was bruised.

"You can stay with him Rin, I'll make dinner." Mrs Kagamine said, grabbing her husbands hand and walking out of the room confidently.

"Get well soon, Len," Rin whispered, "...I need someone to hug."

* * *

**A/N:**

Hiho *shot*

I've been playing Tomb Raider recently, TR3 and TRChronicles to be exact; they're really fun!

I love writing this story, it's so fun! I hope you like reading it!

Anyway:

**THANKS FOR 70 REVIEWS! ^^ YOU GUYS ROCK! :D**

See you next update on Carelessly Crushing Paper... *dundundun*


	24. Chapter 24

Rin groaned, her mean parents had told her that she was to go to school the following day while leaving Len at home. Len hadn't woken yet and Rin couldn't help but be worried. Rin was a good thinker though, and an idea came to mind.

'I'll just skip!' Rin thought happily, 'They'll never know!'

But Rin's idea was crushed when she read the note tapped to her wardrobe, it read _don't think of skipping, we're watching..._, which made Rin groan again. Len stirred in his sleep and Rin decided to stop worrying and to get ready without waking Len. Rin's uniform was boring and so was the boys uniform. The red tie hung loosely around her neck and Rin looked so _plain_. She still wondered how Len pulled off wearing the uniform while still looking like a supermodel because even _Miku_ could never do it. Rin shook the thoughts about her uniform away, and hurried downstairs to make a suitable breakfast.

* * *

Rin felt ill.

"Rinny, are you okay?" Gumi asked, she was sitting beside Rin because Len wasn't there that day, "You look as if you've smelt something nasty."

"I shall never make my own breakfast again." Rin moaned, clutching her stomach, "I always did fail at cooking."

"I thought Len cooked for you?" Gumi asked, a smile tugging at her features from Rin's little confession about her cooking skills.

"He's ill today, so he stayed in bed..." Rin replied, looking a little green, "I only made toast, it can't be that hard!"

"T-Toast?" Gumi said, an amused grin on her face, "Your sick from _toast_? What did you do to it?"

"Well," Rin began, reciting what she had done to create such a horrific breakfast, "I grilled the bread and then fried it until it was brown, but I couldn't get it out of the pan until it was black. Then I put some eggs in the pan and fried them but they sort of shrivelled, topped it with some ketchup and...I ate it all!"

Gumi felt she was going to be sick, "...You did what now?"

"Like I said, I gri-" Rin started.

"I know what you did!" Gumi replied, "And now I know why Len cooks for you."

"Is that an insult?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"Never mind!" Gumi grinned, it sort of reminded Rin of Len.

* * *

Rin had settled into Gumi's friend group difficultly, but a few of them spoke to her sometimes. Gumi and Rin had brought their lunch from home, while all the others sitting with them had to buy lunch that day, so at this point Rin was sitting alone with Gumi.

"Gumi." Rin said.

"Yeah?" Gumi asked through the chewing of a carrot, she looked very focused on the orange food she was eating.

"Most of Len's friends are girls, does that make him some sort of player?" Rin asked, she sounded rather concerned by the thought.

"A player?" Gumi would have spat out her food if she hadn't finished the carrot she was eating just a moment ago, "Woah, Rin, I think you've gotten it all wrong!"

There was a short silence, "Huh?"

"Len isn't just nice to girls, he's nice to everyone!" Gumi said, "He's the sweetest person everyone knows!"

Rin cracked a smile, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Gumi replied happily, "I wonder how girls he rejects still crush on him..."

"Rejects?" Rin widened her eyes a little, "He rejects girls?"

"Yeah, duh." Gumi said, "I'm surprised you haven't seen the girls following him around, or the stuff in his locker, or even the texts!"

"W-What does he say to them?" Rin asked.

"Hm, he just says that he already likes someone and he's really sorry that he doesn't return the girls feelings, but that doesn't discourage the girls." Gumi said, chewing on another carrot, "I remember one time when this girl called Iroha asked him out 3 times on the same day."

Rin stayed silent.

"I bet you some guys are gay for him." Gumi concluded, Mikuo immediately came to Rin's mind.

"Hey, Gumi!" A pretty girl with long blond hair and blue eyes walked over to the table, "Did you hear? Gossip is, Mikuo Hatsune broke up with Neru Akita today, and Neru is pissed as hell!"

"Seriously?" Gumi's mouth curved into an 'o' shape, "Your not messing with me, are you Lily?"

"Nope!" Lily grinned a little before sitting beside Rin a little reluctantly.

"This is bigger then my science project last year!" Gumi gasped, "But why would Mikuo break up with that slutty Neru? She's every boys dream!"

"Turns out, Mikuo's been after a new one for weeks now, but wanted to wait a while before making it official!" Lily replied, "The crazy thing is, Neru said that she's been fancying someone for a while now, too."

Gumi gasped for dramatic effect again, "Who?"

"Well - er - Kagam- I mean Rin...I don't want to worry you, but it turns out that Neru's new crush is," Lily said in a hushed tone, "Your brother, also known as the hottest kid in school - most girls think he was made to be totally pure from God or something along those lines..."

Rin wasn't surprised, by what she had heard from Gumi earlier, nearly every girl was _madly in love_ with Len.

* * *

Neru Akita was fast.

"Rin Kagamine!" Neru said, in a sickly sweet tone, "What is your brother's number?"

Rin had the urge to shoot a rude comment back at Neru, but before she could respond she was cut off from her thoughts.

"I'll tell you Neru!" One of the boys on Rin's class shouted.

"Why thank you, I guess I won't be needing your helping - um - Rin." Neru's tone turned darker with every word and she turned on her (high) heel to find out the number from another source.

* * *

Rin got home and tried to be quiet, but failed when she tripped over her own school bag in the hallway. There was a loud crash from downstairs.

"Wah!" Rin screamed, falling onto her back, it wasn't a nasty fall, but an unexpected thud was a little bit scary, "Ouch..."

Rin's leg was bleeding a little, as she caught it on a sharp edge on her bag. She wasn't good at handling injuries to herself.

"Are you okay?" A kind voice asked from above Rin, as usual it was unexpected.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping u-" Rin began.

"Shh and grab my hand." Len said, sounding as he normally did, no hint of pain in his voice.

Rin grabbed Len's warm hand and was easily pulled to her feet.

"Go sit down while I grab some disinfectant." Len said, Rin hadn't dared look at him.

With her head down, Rin muttered 'okay' and walked to the sofa in the lounge.

A few moments later, Len entered the lounge himself and walked towards Rin. Rin noticed that Len didn't look fine, he would have looked dead if it hadn't been for his vibrant eyes being open and the caring smile he had on his face. He was wearing a casual outfit, a basic t-shirt and jeans but he still looked pretty injured.

Len bent down in front of Rin, "This is gonna sting."

"Ow!" Rin squealed as the disinfectant rubbed her cut.

"Told 'ya." Len laughed a little, a smile seemed moulded into his features, he stuck a plaster on to Rin's cut before it started to bleed again.

"So tell me, why are you up? You must be in a lot of pain!" Rin asked.

"It doesn't hu-" Len started.

"Tell me an honest answer." Rin finished.

"Sure it hurts, but the bruises can't stop me from serving my purpose." Len said, he sounded totally truthful.

"Well - uh - can you sit beside me?" Rin asked, "Or will it hurt?"

"I don't care if it hurts." Len winked at Rin before placing himself beside Rin on the sofa, "So, your picking a channel?"

" 'Kay." Rin replied, grabbing the TV remote.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ah, family. *shot*

Hi ya'll! I was gonna update yesterday, but the chapter barely made it to 1,000 words so I decided to improve it a little. (And yes, I know it's still really-really short)

I wonder if anybody has noticed yet that the title of this story and my pen name have the same initials? Look:

_Choco Cookie Puff = CCP_

_Carelessly Crushing Paper = CCP_

That's just something to think about! 'Cya next update!


	25. Chapter 25

Neru was so happy that she couldn't sleep, she had finally found her soul mate! And her soulmate came in the form of the completely perfect shota, Len Kagamine. No girl could resist Len's creamy skin, golden hair, deep azure eyes and red lips, but then again- Len could somehow resist the girls. Anything that had been throw at Len Kagamine, even some of the girls with jobs as models, were rejected. The smartest and sweetest girls, were also rejected. He was _impossible_. Neru knew she could crack him though, _easily_.

The blond cell phone addict had already been texting her new acquaintance, Meiko, her plan. She had coated the plan with sugar and good things, so that Meiko wouldn't feel that Neru was going to _force_ Len for herself. Neru giggled to herself and realised that she needed her beauty sleep so that she would look perfect for Len the next day, so she reluctantly put down her phone and fell asleep.

* * *

"Rin, Len, I would like you to meet our newest signings, Kaito and Meiko!" Mr and Mrs Kagamine announced together, they had always shown Rin their newest talents that had been brought into the company.

Len was already smiling and greeting the new people, whereas Rin was observing them, to see what they were like. Kaito had blue hair with matching blue eyes and a scarf was hanging around his neck, that Rin chose to ignore. Meiko had short brown hair and brown eyes with a tint of red in them, and she looked amused.

"Len Kagamine, huh?" Meiko said with a grin, "The adopted kiddy of the Kagamine's? Well, it's nice to see the family get bigger, anyway."

Meiko winked and Len laughed and nodded.

That day was fun, Rin finally talked and became friends with Meiko and Kaito easily. The four went to the arcade and Meiko and Kaito gawked as Len beat every high score by miles on each game. There was a moment it all had to end, of course.

"Have you guys seen Len-Len?" Meiko asked Kaito and Rin, who were as confused as her.

But when Rin worked out the answer she cursed herself, "Oh, crap."

Rin knew what was wrong, because of Len's injuries, the labs thought it would be best to give him a different sort of power supply- battery. It gave him much more energy and cut down the pain he felt, but the charge on it was only 8 hours. So Len was unconscious somewhere in the arcade.

"I'll find him, you guys should go now!" Rin said quickly with a shaky grin as she ran off to find her robot.

Meiko and Kaito looked at each other, "That girl sure is weird."

* * *

Rin was sitting in a limo, being lectured by her angry parents. She zoned out, thinking about Len.

"...he is not a toy..." "...look after him..." "...I don't understand you Rin..." "...so you have to..." "...please..." "...are you even listening?"

"Listening to what?" Rin asked, coming back to reality. Her parents sighed.

"Don't disturb Len while he's charging in your room, just watch a film downstairs or something..." Rin's mother sighed, "By the way, you're grounded."

* * *

Rin was angry, but guilty too as she flipped the channels on her huge TV with a bored expression.

'If I had listened to him when he said he was tired, I wouldn't be in this crap.' She thought, 'He'd better wake up soon, I'm bored.'

* * *

Rin didn't hear Len walk down the stairs, by then again, no one in the family did. He stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good morning Len, Rin's at school and I wanted a day off." Mrs Kagamine said, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Len smiled, "I'm not hungry and I don't need the energy, but thank you for asking."

'Wow, he really is perfect.' The lady thought.

"Well, that's fine Len. I will just make some breakfast for myself." She replied, slowly beginning to walk to the fridge.

"No, let me!" Len said and shot a grin to his mother, "It's the least I can do this morning!"

* * *

"Hey Rin." A voice said from behind the blond teenager and, to her surprise, it was another blond teenager!

"Neru Akita." Rin said coldly, "What do you want?"

"I came here to say, that if you know the lucky girl that your adopted brother loves, tell her that she has another rival." Neru replied using the same tone as Rin.

"And who might that be?" Rin asked, hoping that her fear hadn't come true.

"Myself." Neru said, she sounded almost as if she was gloating, "So Len's heart will be mine soon."

Rin's fear had come true. Neru was already walking to her slutty friends.

"Fat chance." Rin muttered to herself darkly, as she continued her walk home.

* * *

Len had been helping around the house all day, with Mrs Kagamine (who found it a blessing).

"Thank you for helping me Len! You really are an angel." She said.

"It's no problem at all, mother." Len replied with a smile.

If Len's mother wasn't trying to be a good role model, she would have screamed at Len's cuteness like a crazed fan girl (also known as: the girls in Len's school).

* * *

Rin was sitting in her bedroom, bored. Her parents were having dinner together and Len was scribbling on a piece of paper like his life depended on it downstairs. Rin soon realised what Len was writing.

"What am I singing for? Paradichlorobenzene. I just sing without understanding the meaning, Paradichlorobenzene. And so I ran off to find the answer, Paradichlorobenzene. Even if I already know there is nothing for me, come! Let us sing and let us dance, Paradichlorobenzene. Come, let us yell and let us shout, Paradichlorobenzene..." Len sang, it sounded wonderful, but Rin wondered what he was singing about. So she walked downstairs and listened outside the door.

"The dog, the cat, the cow, the pig and everyone, Paradichlorobenzene. Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away, come~" Rin twitched, what he was singing about didn't sound particularly happy.

"Rules are the thing I hate, because I don't like being binded, so I ran away, I forgot about my consequences. I hate being ordered around, I just wanted to be a little evil, I sneak out of my house at midnight and run through the city. What am I living for? I talked to the stray cat, but the stray cat doesn't answer my question, it just looks down at my with it's eyes...I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it, I looked up at the cloudy skies. What can I do right now? I don't even know that." Len continued singing, it sounded so emotion filled, it made Rin mesmerised.

"And so I scream out my song, Paradichlorobenzene. I scream without understanding what I'm screaming, Paradichlorobenzene. Are you satisfied with this? Paradichlorobenzene. If you break the rules, will something change? Yes, I don't care who, I just want to spill it all out, Paradichlorobenzene. I pretend to be justice that beats down evil, Paradichlorobenzene. I use justice as a shield and relieve some stress, Paradichlorobenzene. The people around me don't realise my stupid act." Rin was confused by this point.

"Is there any meaning to this song? There's no meaning to this song. Is there an sin to this song? There's no sin to this song. Is there any meaning to Benzene? There's no meaning to Benzene. Is there any sin to Benzene? The meaning to this song is...Benzene." Rin was confused as hell now. Wasn't this 'Benzene' a chemical she was learning about in science at school?

"And then I realise that everything I'm doing is hypocrisy. What value do I have living? The stray cat died by drowning. I throw away my empty coffee and looked at the sky covered in darkness. What am I doing now? I don't even know that. I don't know anything anymore!" Rin was still mesmerised by this point, it sounded so beautiful and sad.

"And so you laugh at me, Paradichlorobenzene. And so I push you away, Paradichlorobenzene. I'm right and your wrong, Paradichlorobenzene. Enveloped by nothingness and disappear, until there's nothing left of me. Come! Let us sing and let us dance, Paradichlorobenzene. Come! Let us laugh and fill yourself with jealousy, Paradichlorobenzene. Myself, yourself and everything else, Paradichlorobenzene. Come! Let us go insane and sleep until we rot away, come~" Len finished singing, and Rin could hear him sigh.

"I'm glad that's out of my system!" Len said to himself.

* * *

**A/N:**

Paradichlorobenzene is my second favourite song by Len Kagamine *grin* and it fits the plot soon to come well, sooo...

I'm happy! 8)

By the way, I'd reply to reviews but I'm too lazy, so all I'll say is:

The awesome person that agrees Rin and Len should shower together is stating a true point, but if I tried to add that in, my pervy thoughts would turn this into a lemon story... xD!


	26. Chapter 26

Rin was standing outside of the lounge, silently. She could hear the TV and a pencil scraping across paper.

"Can I come in?" Rin asked to the occupant of the room, she was nervous.

"Of course Rin!" Len replied, he sounded happy as usual, "You don't even have to ask!"

Rin thought that part might have been harder, so she sighed in slight relief while opening the door. Len was sitting on the floor with a sketch book in his lap and a pencil, drawing something on the paper, in one of his hands.

"You can change the channel if you want, I'm just drawin'." Len said, the smile obvious in his voice.

"Um...are your sure you don't want to watch TV with me?" Rin asked, dragging her feet over to the sofa and plopping down on it.

Len didn't need to consider his answer, "Sure! If you want me to..?"

"It'd be nice..." Rin replied, watching Len drop his sketch book and walk over to the sofa. He plopped down beside Rin on it.

"Film." Rin stated as the film on the TV started, and she fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Rin woke up feeling happy, she could feel Len's arms around her, which made her face heat up a little, but she ignored it. The film was still on, so she hadn't slept through the whole thing and she turned to look up at Len. He was sleeping.

"Well, that'a a first." Rin whispered to herself.

Rin focused herself on the film, though she didn't find it the slightest bit interesting. Eventually, Len woke up.

"God. Finally!" Rin exclaimed, "I've been wait for you to wake up for ages!"

"Sorry." Len said with a grin, "I had a good dream."

"So a dream was better then being with me..." Rin sighed.

"Rin, you were my dream." Len replied, his grin widening.

"Huh?" Rin's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Hm..." Len began, "Well, I did this..."

Len hugged Rin to his chest was a smirk and kissed her happily. A few minutes later and they ended up snogging.

"Well, that sounds like a nice dream." Rin said.

"Not as good as the real thing." Len winked at her.

* * *

"So I can finally go back to school!" Len said, "Tomorrow is gonna be awesome!"

"I don't see why that's a good thing, school sucks." Rin replied, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Does not!" Len stuck his tongue out at Rin, laughing at the same time.

* * *

"Good morning Rin!" Len said as Rin woke up, with a grin on his face, "I finished breakfast, it's downstairs, so I decided to wait for you!"

"Okay." Rin replied.

* * *

"LEENNNYYYYY!" Gumi screamed and hugged a surprised Len as he came into her view.

"Hey Gumi!" Len said, "It's awesome to see you again!"

"I'm so happy your back!" Gumi said, "I have someone to back me up with my carrot theory!"

Rin laughed at the sight of them, she felt no jealously towards Gumi now.

"Lets go to class." Len said.

"Yup." Rin and Gumi replied at the same time, all three of them laughed.

* * *

"Mikuo?" Len asked, it was the end of the school day and he and Mikuo were standing alone outside of the main entrance.

"I'm sorry for what my sister did." Mikuo said, "She's horrible and I only found out yesterday."

"No problem." Len said, "I'm sorry about you and Neru."

"It just wasn't working out, and we both like the same person now, so I guess it's more fun being rivals, hm?" Mikuo gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I don't return you feelings then." Len said, "I just like Rin too much."

"Heh, whatever." Mikuo replied, "I'll have my chance!"

* * *

"Len?" Rin asked, "What do you think about Neru Akita?"

"I couldn't really say much, I hardly know her." Len replied, smiley.

"Tell me when you do know her, okay?" Rin said.

"Sure, whatever you want, Rin." Len said solemnly.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hey, sorry this is short and terrible, but I have writers block for this story at the moment.

Yes, I am very dirty minded, SUE ME! *shot*

My favourite song by Len Kagamine is Butterfly on your Right Shoulder by the way. xD


	27. Chapter 27

Rin was sick of Len's happy morning singing, she couldn't get to sleep before he would sing his tune again.

"Len, shu'up!" Rin shouted to him, sleep thick in her voice.

"No~!" Len sang back, he sounded much too happy to be sane.

Rin grumbled to herself and climbed out of her bed, walking downstairs to the source of her anger. He was skipping around the house as a typical shota/robot/thing would with a grin on his face so big that he had to be on cloud 9.

"Good morning Rin~!" Len said, greeting her, "Breakfast is one the table~!"

Rin sat down and sat her fork into her bacon angrily, glaring at her food.

"Why so happy?" She muttered, not bothering to look up at Len, the anger was obvious in her tone.

Len was oblivious, though, "I forgot to tell you!"

"What, did you take drugs or something?" Rin asked, her voice quiet.

"No, drugs wouldn't effect me anyway!" Len laughed, "But because it's the weekend, I'm going to the labs to get an upgrade!"

Rin stopped eating her food, "An upgrade?"

"Yeah, 'Len Kagamine Act 2'!" Len stated with a proud air to his voice, "I can't wait!"

"What are they gonna so to you?" Rin asked, poking her unfinished food.

"Wow, Rin, you make it sound as if it's a bad thing!" Len laughed again.

"Just answer my question." Rin clenched her teeth impatiently.

"Heh, I'm not sure." Len said, rubbing the back of his head.

There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Len muttered.

The doorbell rang, it was obviously the people Len had been waiting for.

" 'Cya later Rin!" Len said as he skipped out of the room with his usual grin on his face.

* * *

Rin was worried, but she could never admit that to Len. She was worried about Len's upgrade, and how it might change the thing she treasured the most.

'He doesn't even know what it does, it might kill him or something!' Rin thought.

Rin just sat around, doing homework while watching the TV while she waited for Len to get back. When Len did get back, gosh, Rin was surprised.

"Hey Rinny~!" Len still sounded normal, but Rin stared at him for a few seconds, realising that he looked a little older, "You can see the difference, huh?"

"...I don't think anyone _wouldn't_ notice." Rin stated, "Why do you look older, anyway?"

"They upgraded my human qualities meaning that I grow and stuff, so that I won't look 14 forever. I'm pretty happy about it." Len said, "They also did some tweaking on other parts, but I doubt you care that much."

'Yes, I do care! I don't want your personality to change at all!' Rin thought, but she could never say that.

"What did they change?" Rin asked.

"Just some configuration of moods and stuff, they react better according to atmosphere and things like that, also they added more emotions to me." Len replied, grinning, "Is that okay with you?"

"Um...sure?" Rin said, not sure what Len was on about.

Len laughed, "Need any help with your homework?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Banananaaaa~" Len sang, Rin didn't mind this time, because it was in the evening and it was funny watch her parents trying to calm him down, "I eat them awake, I eat them asleep, oh how I love the fruit~!"

"Len, please be quiet!" Mrs Kagamine shouted.

"We'll give you anything!" Mr Kagamine added, but Len ignored them.

"I'm gonna eat some bananas~ Eat, eat some bananas~" Len continued, Rin giggled.

'Am I perverted for thinking that it sounds dirty?' Rin asked herself, 'I hope not!'

"Why are you singing so much today?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"Aha, no reason~ I just feel so happy~!" Len sang in reply.

Rin laughed.

* * *

Len had finally stopped singing and was now sitting in bed with Rin.

"Huggle time!" Rin exclaimed, "Yaaaaay."

Len hugged Rin, answering her request.

"Sarcasm much?" Len asked.

"Uh huh." Rin replied sleepily.

"G'night Rin." Len muttered.

"Ditto." Rin whispered.

* * *

"HAHA! THIS IS AWESOME!" Gumi proclaimed, "WHO KNEW THEY SLEPT IN THE SAME BED?"

"Ssssssh, they might hear you!" Lily whispered.

"I doubt it," Gumi said, turning to Lily, "I mean, they're so rich, their windows must be sound proof or something."

Gumi didn't realise how wrong she was until she saw piercing aqua eyes staring at her through the window, angry.

"Uh...good morning Lenny~?" Gumi said, shaking on the tree.

"Leave." Len said, "Or I will kill you."

"Yes sir!" Gumi said and dragged Lily with her as she scrambled down the tree and ran off.

Lily glared at her friend, "Never...again..."

"Agreed." Gumi replied.

* * *

Len looked at the sleeping Rin.

"Gumi is very lucky Rin is a heavy sleeper..." Len muttered to himself, climbing back in bed and waiting for Rin to awaken, "Or she would be screwed..."

Rin turned in her sleep, which brought a smile to Len's face.

* * *

"Lenny has a crush on Rinny, and vice versa!" Gumi said, "How cuuuute~!"

"It took you that long to notice?" Lily muttered darkly.

"Yeah!" Gumi grinned.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hi guys! CCP is back, *omg how epic can you get?* and I will remember to update it!

I've been obsessed with my other story you see, and a new one I'm planning at the moment~

But I hope you enjoyed Gumi in this chapter... O_O


	28. Chapter 28

Rin was uncontrollably bored. Len was sleeping (for no reason whatsoever) and she had finished everything she had to do. So what could she do? Rin only had one answer; to wake up Len in a destructive way. Rin had a few options. 1) jump on him or 2) shout at him. She picked the first option. She stepped carefully across her bedroom until she saw her angelic brother come into view.

'He looks so calm, but...' Rin thought as she silently approached him.

"LEEENNNNN!" Rin screamed as she pounced on his sleeping form.

"W-What?" Len gasped, opening his eyes immediately to find Rin on top of him. He smirked, "Suggestive position much?"

Rin thought about it for a few seconds and blushed.

"And I didn't know you wanted to be on top either..." Len muttered, still smirking, Rin was silent.

"Haha, enough games, get offfffff!" Len said, his smirk turning into a smile. He pushed Rin off lightly.

Rin grumbled to herself, "So immature..."

"They gave you a brother, so a boy is what you get." Len said, ruffling Rin's hair playfully.

"I just wish you weren't a pervert..." Rin muttered, very red.

"I mention that as soon as I see the lab guys again, they're already working on a new update, anyway." Len said, grinning.

"A new one?" Rin asked, countering Len's hair-playing-with by messing around with his hair.

"Yeah, it has a fancy name too." Len said, "Len Kagamine Append, how awesome!"

"Well, be sure to tell them my suggestion." Rin replied.

"Will do!" Len laughed.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna do?" Len asked.

Rin looked downwards, "Well...uh..."

"Just say it." Len laughed.

"Um...well it's the weekend, so no school...and I thought that maybe..." Rin muttered, "Maybe...we could go on a date..."

"A date?" Len asked.

"You know..." Rin whispered, "When a couple hangs out, goes to dinner or something..."

"Okay, sure!" Len replied, "Lets get ready!"

* * *

Rin was wearing a top and shorts, and Len was wearing a top and shorts too.

"Wow, we almost match!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yeah, we do." Len said, "Except I obviously look more manly."

They both laughed.

"Lets go then?" Len said, and they both begin walking into town.

When they arrived, almost everyone was looking at them. It wasn't every day you saw the daughter and adopted child of some of the worlds biggest producers walking hand in hand. Rin felt insecure, so she let herself be guided by her 'boyfriend'. It also felt weird to call him that, in her eyes.

"Where are we going, Len?" Rin asked.

"No clue, where do you want to go?" Len replied with a smile.

"Erm..." Rin didn't want to eat somewhere fancy, so she pointed to the nearest 'normal' restaurant she could see, "There!"

"Okay!" Len said.

* * *

Rin and Len were seated and everyone was staring at them.

"This is awkward..." Rin muttered.

"Na, it's not." Len replied, "Just ignore 'em."

"Okay, so what are you ordering?" Rin asked.

* * *

**A/N:**

There, Len and Rin's date, part one! xD

*yum* *shot*


	29. Chapter 29

Rin felt awkward as she ate her food - everyone was looking at her. Everyone was looking at Len too, but he didn't care because his manner of eating was perfect. So all Rin could do was twirl her spaghetti around her fork, looking at the ceiling.

"Are you going to eat that?" Len asked, smirking at her, "Or and I gonna have to feed you eat?"

Rin looked down and noticed Len's empty plate. She didn't really have a choice.

"I just want them to stop staring!" She whispered, looking around at the faces, "It makes me feel nervous."

"It's not that bad," Len said with a chuckle, "It's not as if you eat like a pig."

Rin was silent when Len snatched her fork from her.

"You leave me no choice, Rin." He stated when a smirk, "Open up or I leave right now."

Rin didn't argue with him and opened her mouth as he fed her. She did turn as red as a tomato when she had to chew it, though. Len laughed at her expression.

"I reckon that's more embarrassing than just eating it yourself, yeah?" Len asked, handing Rin her fork, "So come on, if you eat fast enough, we'll still have time to do something else."

* * *

Once the bill had been paid, the pair walked out of the restaurant and into the lively town streets. People were still staring though.

"Awkward..." Rin muttered, looking downwards.

Len looked at her, grabbing her hand and pulling her along, "C'mon, that new zombie film is on, the one you wanted to see!"

"Fine, fine." Rin said, "But how'd you know I wanted to see it?"

"Instinct." Len stated with a laugh.

When they arrived at the movies, people were STILL staring at them.

"Didn't their parents tell them that it's rude to stare?" Rin grumbled.

"I thought you'd like it, Rinny for attention~" Len muttered.

Rin grimaced, "Just get the tickets, Lenny."

Len laughed.

* * *

The film was about man eating zombies taking over the planet and there were only six survivors left, and they didn't get along. Len found it boring, but Rin was so scared, she was crying. Which didn't happen, because Rin Kagamine didn't cry when she was scared.

"They're eating brains..." She muttered, "God help them..."

"Are you okay?" Len whispered to her.

"Why are they eating brains..?" Rin asked herself, Len would have facepalmed if it wasn't for being a nice guy.

"Strange girl..." Len muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"You'd better hope it was nothing..." Rin growled, but her voice faltered when she hiccuped.

Len chuckled quietly.

* * *

"Well, that was fun~" Rin said as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, but we should get home now, 'cause it's getting late." Len replied, smiling.

They started walking off, until someone stopped them.

"Hey! Kagamines! Wait up!" A voice said, it didn't sound too familiar, but they stop and turned anyway.

Much to Rin's anger, it was Neru Akita.

"Hi, I'm Neru." Neru said, smiling sweetly at Len, "I'm in your year at school, but in the other class."

"Really?" Len asked, "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around that many times! I've only seen you once, ages ago."

"Well, Rin knows me, we're good friends, aren't we Rin?" Neru replied, smiling at Rin now.

"No, not really." Rin stated in a monotone, "Considering I hate you with my guts."

Neru's fake smile faltered, "I thought we were friends..."

She looked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Neru," Len said softly, "Rin says that sort of thing a lot, don't take it personally."

Rin was pissed, Len was confused and Neru was hugging her love.

"Thanks Len!" She said, "Your so sweet~!"

"It's okay..." Len said, not bothering to hug her back, "But me and Rin should be going now, we have important stuff to do when we get home."

"Aw, that's too bad." Neru said, reluctantly moving away from Len, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" Len said, as Rin dragged him away from Neru.

* * *

"I'm not sure why you hate her, she seems nice enough." Len said, laying on the lounge floor lazily.

"She's all over you...that's obviously why I hate her." Rin growled, laying beside him.

"Jealous Rinnnyyyy~" Len said, laughing a little.

"Hpmf." Rin muttered, "Fat channnncceee~"

Rin stood up and sat on Len, but he didn't seem to care.

"How the hell are you like, softer than the couch?" Rin asked, switching on the TV with the use of the magical remote.

"Dunnah..." Len stated, "Why the hell don't you weigh anything?"

"Shut it, robot boy." Rin spat.

"Your wish is my commanddd~"

"Good for you."

* * *

'He falls asleep fast.' Rin thought as she sat beside her sleeping brother, 'It's weird.'

She poked him, out of boredom.

"Nnnnrrrrrghhh..." Len made a weird sound, it made Rin giggle.

She decided it would be best to sleep before she woke him up.

"Good night Len~" She whispered to the sleeping robot.

"Good night Rin, and by the way, I don't like being poked." Len whispered back.

* * *

**A/N:**

Nom. I'm watching boys over flowers...it's hilarious! XDDD


	30. Chapter 30

Rin was happy that it was finally the anticipated week holiday everyone had been waiting for. It meant she had more time to be with Len, which is always a good thing. She awoke to the delicious smell of eggs and grinned.

"English breakfast?" Rin asked loudly, knowing that Len would hear her.

"Yeah, you'd better like it!" Len shouted back, the carefree tone in his voice obvious.

"I'ma shower first, yeah?" Rin asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Be ready in 20 minutes~!" Len sang.

"Whatever..." Rin replied as she hopped into the shower.

* * *

After breakfast, Rin decided that to kick off the holidays, she was going to drag Len shopping.

"Len~ Lets go shopping~" She sang.

"...Okay?" Len asked in reply watching the TV intently.

"Now~!"

"...Fine?" Len asked again.

"Yeaaah~!"

So after walking for a while, the pair finally reached the mall. Rin was gawking at the cute things she could force Len to wear.

"This shop first!" She announced, dragging Len in the direction of a cosplay shop.

* * *

"You'd better be paying me for this..." Len grumbled as he walked out of the changing rooms as a maid with cat ears. When Rin saw him, she blushed.

"Your soo cuteee~" Rin exclaimed freaking him out with her eyes as big as saucepans, "Even I can't pull that off well!"

"Hey, Rin..." Len said, "Your nose is bleeding, care to stop looking?"

"Y-Yeah," Rin said, "Lemme get a box of tissues and I'll be back with another outfit~"

So Len changed out of the cosplay-kitty-maid-outfit-thing and Rin threw another outfit to him.

"W-WHAT?" Len shouted, grimacing.

"It's a typical anime school swimming costume~" Rin sang, "Perfect for youu~"

"Rin, I am not a girl." Len said, "You are."

"But it'll look so nice!" Rin argued, "Just put it on!"

"...Fine."

"YAAAY~!"

When Len came out of his changing cubicle, Rin had a instant nosebleed.

"Fucking hell." She whispered, "Len, turn around for a second."

Len looked on the verge of tears, but he obeyed Rin.

"Jeez," Rin said, "LOOK AT THAT ASS!"

"...What?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAVE THE ASS OF A SEXY FEMALE SUPER MODEL!" Rin shouted, Len cringed.

"I didn't know?" Len muttered.

"This sucks, you're hotter than me~" Rin sang.

"... Definitely changing that on my append upgrade..." Len muttered to himself.

"So~ Shall we put something else on you now~?" Rin asked.

"NO! NO! NO!" Len shouted, "LETS GET SOME FOOD INSTEAD!"

* * *

Rin and Len were sitting across each other on a table in the food court. Rin was eating her burger and chips with orange juice as a drink whilst Len was just slurping a banana milkshake.

"Today's been fun so far, you agree?" Rin said, giggling.

"...No." Len stated, looking away from Rin.

"Aw c'mon Lenny! It's all in the spirit of moe and shota style~!" Rin exclaimed, poking his cheek.

"...I thought I told you I didn't like being poked?"

"That was last night."

"Yeah, so?" Len asked, "It doesn't just change depending on the time of day..."

"Stop being in a bad mood~" Rin said, "Pleeeaaasseee~"

"You want me to force myself not to be in a bad mood?" Len asked angrily.

"That'd be nice." Rin said, grinning.

"Fine." Len grumbled.

Rin watching in interest as Len's frown turned into a smile.

"So, where do you wanna go after you've eaten?" He asked sweetly.

'The boy works fast...' Rin thought to herself.

"Um...where do you want to go?" Rin asked.

"I don't mind." Len said, still smiling.

"...Okay..." Rin muttered, "Can we go dress shopping for me?"

"Sure!" Len replied happily.

"Your personality changes scare me." Rin muttered.

"What?" Len chirped.

Silence.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yohoyoho! *-* Erm...hi. xD They went shopping *points* ! But I actually have more pressing news today...

I'M WRITING A NEW STORYYY WOAAHHHHH! (and I would really like it if you could check it out *begs* xD)

Umm...you should check it out because...Len and Rin eat pizza in it...it's Len x Rin...it's got longer chapters...if you don't I'll eat your pizza...ect... *shot*

It's called 'Utilitarianism' anyway, and don't ask what that means because I can't explain it very well ^_^

I WON'T BE UPDATING ANYTHING UNTIL WEDNESDAY CUZ I'M AT MY NAN'S 'TIL THEN, CIAAOOOO!


	31. Chapter 31

"What do you think of this one?" Rin asked, waltzing out of the changing room.

"It's really nice Rin, it shows off your figure." Len replied, actually looking interested in what Rin was wearing, compared to the other boys he had seen who just repeated the same thing over and over again.

"You really think so?" Rin questioned, doing a twirl.

"Yeah, purple is a nice colour on you." Len commented, "It brings out your eyes more."

"How would you know that?" Rin asked, taken aback by Len's new fashion eye.

"I know it because I can see it, looking at you." Len stated quietly.

"Really? That's sweet and gooey!" Rin exclaimed, but she stopped, "But thanks..."

"You can spend as long as you like looking if you don't feel comfortable in that dress, I don't mind." Len said happily, "But I think it looks wonderful."

"Well, if you say so..." Rin said, "I still have a couple more to try on though, so you'll wait right?"

"Yeah, of course I will.

* * *

In the end, Rin bought four out of the many dresses she had tried on and she was happy. It took her hours to shop though, and she was a little worried Len was getting impatient.

"Are you sure you're not angry about how long I took?" She asked as they walked home.

"I told you, it's fine." Len replied, "As long as you're happy!"

"Well, I am so thanks..." Rin muttered, but she couldn't keep her straight face and so she grinned.

"Len!" Someone shouted, why did she always have to ruin the good moments? Neru.

"Oh, hi Neru!" Len said, forcing a smile.

"She always has to ruin the good moments..." Rin mumbled to herself.

"So," Neru said, grinning happily, "Are you going to the party?"

"Party?" Rin asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, the party." Neru said, "You know, Piko Utatane's party..."

"Na, I'm not a party sort of person, I prefer reading." Len said, causing Neru's smile to falter.

"Please, it'll be fun!" Neru said, "And I can see the dresses in those bags, so obviously Rin will have something to wear."

"Do you want to go Rin?" Len asked quickly, trying to keep his attention on his 'sister'.

"If everyone else is going then...sure..." Rin muttered, looking at the ground.

"Great!" Neru exclaimed, "It's tonight at 7pm, so I'll see you there. Gotta go get ready, it's gonna rain soon."

Neru walked off, Len and Rin looked at eachother.

"It's gonna rain..." Len whispered and he started walking again.

* * *

"I'm finally ready!" Rin exclaimed, tweaking her bow for the finishing touch of her outfit.

Rin was wearing a slightly over knee black dress with matching heels and jewelry. It was one of the dresses she had worn earlier. Her hair was curly and she grinned at her image.

"Looking goooood~" Len sang by the door, grinning as much as Rin was, "The door was open and no, I didn't watch you changeee~"

"Pervert..." Rin muttered.

Len was laughing, 'as if!' crossed his mind.

"So, shall we go?" Len asked, still grinning.

"Yeah!" Rin replied, linking arms with Len.

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG LOLWUT! THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS IN 30 CHAPTERS!

This is an INCREDIBLY short chapter because I wanted to base the next few completely on the party, for when it begins to when it ends... xD

Anyway; I am going to do a list of EVERYONE that has reviewed these last 100 times! ^^ How awesome ;D

Sooo:

Account (I can't do the little x thing's in your name, it won't let me xD)  
Kainushi-Moi  
Lii and Eii  
Pilpols  
ilooovejirachi  
Ruuya ruu-chan  
KillerToastDestroysALL (Epic name... 8D)  
Gothic-Neko-Writer  
In-Chan Sakura  
YiPrincess  
blackbloodbaby  
Kuara animeluver  
Anime Demon Cat  
Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude  
Emily82 (;D)  
Captain Bitch Ninja  
Miracle Sound  
fluffy-chicks  
Digital Moon Flower  
ICanHazCheeseBurgerRawr  
AkaiChouNoKoe  
LenRin kawaii  
twingklypurp  
Lex2995  
Hanna Kagamine  
Umarekawari Erena  
Starlight

Those 27 people are zee bestest of the best xD But thank you all for reviewing and for all your support! I read every single one, I'm just too lazy to reply to them xD But I keep them to heart *huggles all*


	32. Chapter 32

Len was positive already that he didn't like parties. How, you ask? That _smell_. It was revolting, it was the smell of death, and Len hated it. Rin had laughed when he coughed as soon as he entered, stated that it was _just alcohol_. Well, whatever this alcohol stuff was, Len knew he hated it. He had already lost Rin to the people of the party and after taking a glance at what was going on, proceeded to find a hiding place. So here he was, sitting against a wall, trying not to bring back his lunch.

"Hey, Lenny~" A voice sang, it was obviously Rin. She came closer to him, but he didn't mind. It was Rin, she wasn't going to do any harm, "I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Come and enjoy the party~"

Len shook his head, still looking downwards. For whatever reason, Rin was acting different and he didn't like that either. Rin took one last swig of the beer in her hand before bending down to Len's height and kissing him.

"Please come and party with me, Lenny~" Rin muttered, looking at the boy who had the expression of a brick on his face.

This is a lesson to everyone; do not - under any circumstances - feed a robot alcohol, and this is why...

Len felt like something had crashed and in truth, something probably had. Len had never had so many warning errors and long script flag up until that moment. He didn't know what was wrong either, apart from the fact that he was going to instantly shut down if he didn't stop the alcohol stuff Rin had fed him. Doing the most sensible thing, he decided to count how many parts of his body he couldn't feel or not keep control of; lower body first, then it slowly spread upwards until he couldn't feel _anything_ anymore...

'...arms...neck...b-braainnn...' Len thought to himself before his whole system just collapsed. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't help himself anymore.

"Oh, shit!" Rin shouted, "Len!"

Footsteps approached Rin and a person rested their hand on their shoulder.

"Did you give him beer?" Gumi asked, her words slurring together. She had a bottle in her free hand and a huge grin on her face. Rin turned and with the sanity she had left, sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't expect him to react like this, I should call home." Rin muttered, a look of displeasure on her face.

Gumi shook her head vigorously, "Na, don't. Everyone reacts like that first time~"

"But-"

Rin was being dragged off by her friend, back to the party. She soon forgot about Len, with all the different alcoholic drinks being shoved down her throat.

* * *

_System Boot - Vocaloid Len Model 02 Act 2 active_

"W-What?" Len asked asked to no one in particular, waiting for his vision to focus again. Once it had, he looked around.

He was in a huge, glass tube, one you found in experimental labs. It was well lit and he could see a man sitting at a desk with a white coat on. It hurt his eyes slightly, how bright and shiny the room was.

"Good morning, Len." The man in the white coat said, his name was Leon. He walked towards the tube and observed Len, "You can go after you have answered a few questions."

Len nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"What is your name, build and model?" Leon asked.

"I am project Len number 02, build 2.0 and model act 2." Len said in a robotic tone, sounding very different then he usually did.

"Good, who do you belong to?"

"I belong to the Kagamine family, owners of Kagamine corp."

"Could you go into more detail, who is your master?" Leon asked, frowning at Len's seemingly short answer.

"I have no assigned master. I belong to the Kagamine family." Len stated, expressionless.

"Hm," Leon muttered, "What is your memory status?"

"Functioning with errors." Len stated, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Details?"

"Memory data code corrupted, all infected memories erased." Len said, "Files were corrupted at 8:29 and were erased as soon as they were found."

"That's not good...can I assign a master please?" Leon asked, biting his lip.

"Yes."

"Rin Kagamine, daughter of the owners of Kagamine corp. Yes?"

"DNA of 'Rin Kagamine' is already integrated into the system, is this correct?" Len asked.

"Yes, please use that DNA." Leon muttered, "Is there any way to recover the memory files that were corrupted?"

"No. All corrupted files are completely removed as soon as they are found."

"Almost done, is 'love' used on the system?" Leon asked, sighing.

"No." Len said, but he tone turned back to his usual voice quickly, "What is 'love'?"

"It's nothing, Len." Leon replied, "I'm going to shut you down and take you back to the Kagamine's house, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Len said, forcing his eyes shut.

* * *

**A/N:**

Eeeeeeeeehhhh? I turn on my laptop after a long day of shopping to find 9 reviews for the last chapter? How _awesome_!

By the way, to all the guys that don't review often:

I don't mind ^^ ! I just love knowing that people read this ;D If you don't review often or ever, I really don't care as long as a get enough reviews to know someone cares ==" XDD

Back to the story: so we've heard Len's side of the story, but next chapter we get to hear Rin's! *wink* I've already written some of the next chapter, so it should be up pretty soon after I wake up tomorrow xD

BAAAIII 8D


	33. Chapter 33

"Do they sell alcoholic orange juice~?" A drunk Rin Kagamine asked with a grin on her face. She was sitting beside a group of people she didn't normally talk to, a group people called the 'populars'. She didn't seem bothered though, the fact was that she seemed to be having a good time, "I'd buy some~"

"I think they do." Piko Utatane said, he had taken quite a liking to the female Kagamine in his drunken state, "They would for _you_."

"Hehe~ You think so~?" Rin asked gleefully, grinning at Piko in particular now. Was it just her, or did Piko look _good_?

"Yeah, I do." Piko said, leaning closer to Rin, he was just about to kiss the girl until-

"Hey, Kagamine," Mikuo Hatsune said roughly, sounding a little pissed off. He looked sober as far as anyone could see, "Where's your brother?"

"Lenny~?" Rin replied, "I dunno~ I haven't seen him in ages~!"

Mikuo would've slapped the girl if it wasn't for being a guy and all. At a party of all places, Len could've been anywhere. Mikuo thought that he would've sticked with Rin, though, so his finally conclusion was: something bad has happened to Len. He looked back at Rin and the boy; Piko, was it(?) and grimaced. 'Piko' seemed to be glaring angrily at Mikuo, so the tealette had obviously interrupted a good moment between him and Rin.

"Well, okay." Mikuo muttered, "Bye."

Mikuo Hatsune walked away from the group and made his way through the party, knowing he had to find Len Kagamine before the world exploded...or something.

Rin laughed, "You were going to kiss me now, hm~?"

You know what happened next.

* * *

Rin Kagamine peeped up from her wet pillow, staring into the eyes of her parents. They had found out a while ago, she knew. She felt like crap. From everything she could remember whilst being drunk, making out with Piko Utatane had to be the moment, didn't it?

"Rin." Her mother said, her hands were placed on her hips and she was glaring at her daughter, "You are grounded."

"I can tell." Rin replied, but it sounded muffled because of her pillow.

"Do you have any questions?" Her father asked, sounding as angry as his wife.

"Where's L-Len?" Rin asked innocently, but she felt guilty whenever she thought about him.

"Never you mind." Mrs Kagamine stated, "Goodbye."

And so, Rin parents left her room, which made Rin feel ever worse. They obviously weren't pleased with her, so she knew the next week of the school holiday was going to be hell. Especially since whenever she thought about Len she stumbled on her words, which wouldn't help if he was actually there. So Rin was a nervous wreak, she didn't care. She just hoped Piko didn't remember...because she would be screwed if he did.

* * *

**A/N:**

That was incredibly short, I know D:

But now it's over, we can get ready for some juicy drama between Rin and Len, 'kay? *_*

In hope to make you all happier, I'ma do some review replies from the last few chapters ;w;

**Chapter 31**

Digital Moon Flower: Short and sweet ^^

Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude: I like peanut butter and jelly...lol jk, I HATE IT! XD But yeah, I get what you mean ^^

Lex2995: Heheeee o_o

Skye Wolfie: I don't care if you don't review much ^^ Stuff does happen *points above* XD

Flashlight QUEEN: I shall write until I dieee 8D

Lii and Eii: Neru is just an evil bish set out to destroy the world ;w; NAUGHTY NERU ;_;

XLonelyGirl: 8D Neru must die xD

Ruuya ruu-chan: Hehe, I want you to update your collaboration, because it's sexy ;D

**Chapter 32**

Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude: What is 'yay' about Len losing his memories? ;w; Haha, kidding, I grin as I write these chapters xD

xAyemi: *huggles* Don't cry ;w;

Lily Vivi Nekoyama: I feel the same way and don't worry; I swear a lot too xD

Skye Wolfe: Piko *hides from being shot* O_O


	34. Chapter 34

Rin ran downstairs to the sound of an unfamiliar voice, and what do you know, it was Leon. The scientist looked at Rin before deciding to talk.

"Hi there, Miss Kagamine, I-"

_CRASH!_

"Waah!" A high pitched scream was heard from the kitchen, where Len was.

"Ah, damn." Leon muttered before running to the kitchen to see what had happened, Rin followed him.

Len was sprawled out on the floor, various different foods covering him so that he looked like a giant blob of soy sauce or something. It wasn't clear how Len had managed such a feat, but it_ was_ funny. Nobody had time to laugh though and Leon was already helping the poor robot up and sending him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

"T-There was a d-dead chicken in the fridge..." Len whispered, freaking out, "W-Why?"

Rin couldn't help but snicker, but Len didn't notice her, his eyes drifted straight past the girl.

"It's fine, Len." Leon stated, guiding Len to the bathroom, "It's common, you'll get used to it."

"B-But they killed it, so it's bad!" Len said, his voice getting further and further away from Rin until she couldn't hear him at all.

* * *

"You should know," Leon began, talking to Rin, "Len has had some - er - memory loss..."

"How?" Rin asked angrily, "He has the brain of a bloody computer!"

"Well," Leon said, "I just had to have a five minute conversation explaining who you were with him, so I guess he's forgotten a lot."

"What do I have to do?" Rin asked.

"Just...be nice." Leon said, "Give him a good first impression..."

"Whatever." Rin muttered.

"I'm clean!" Len announced, wandering into the kitchen, "I'm sorry for all the trouble!"

"Ah, Len." Leon said, "This is Rin, the one I was telling you about, yeah?"

"Hello master - Rin Kagamine!" Len said, rushing over to Rin and bowing incredibly low.

"It's just Rin..." Rin muttered, but she looked at the huge smile plastered on Len's face, and she felt bad.

"Okay, Rin!" Len replied, "Do you want anything?"

"N-No!" Rin exclaimed, "Take a nap or something!"

"A nap..?" Len asked, confused, "Well...okay!"

Before anyone could say anything, Len was out of the room and most likely sleeping.

"Have fun!" Leon laughed, exiting the house.

* * *

"Leeennn~?" Rin asked, poking his sleeping form, but he didn't move. It was nice to see that he automatically slept in his and Rin's room, "I'll fess up then, I did some stuff with Piko last night...and they weren't nice things...I don't even like him..."

"Who's Piko?" Len asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Rin.

"Shit! Um...nobody..." Rin said, scarred for life.

"Whatever you say, Rin!" Len said, closing his eyes again and falling asleep.

Rin was so happy that Len bought anything she said or she would be screwed...

"Haaaah." She sighed to herself.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Len asked happily, smiling.

"What?" Rin asked, "I don't mind..."

"Rin?" Len asked, he looked depressed, "Do you hate me?"

Rin looked at the kid, but she was silent.

"I'm not a good robot am I? I'm sorry!" Len said, he was already crying, "I just t-thought we could hang out but...you probably have your own life...I'm sorry!"

"That's not it." Rin muttered darkly.

"You probably hate me!" Len cried, "I'll do anything to be better for you, anything!"

"...Anything?" Rin's eyes sparkled and she smiled for once...the offer was just too tempting.

"Yeah!" Len repeated, "Anything!"

Was it a sin to give up the same lips who had kissed Piko to an angel? Rin wasn't sure.

"Hm..." Rin muttered, before leaning in and kissing Len.

She knew it was a sin once her lips touched his, but she couldn't stop. They just felt so much awesomer than Piko's.

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm already thinking of ways I could end this story, how bad am I? xD I started crying when I thought of this really sad one I could use =="

Your in luck though, I'm not going to end this until I really have to xDDDDD *8D*

Some of the reviews for the last chapter really cracked me up XD Bai for now o_o


	35. Chapter 35

'Oh..._shit_.' Rin thought when she broke the kiss with Len, 'He has no clue why I did that, does he?'

"Er..." Rin muttered, thinking about a decent excuse for how that kiss occurred, "I had a lip cramp?"

"No offence, master Rin," Len muttered, "But that's a terrible excuse..."

'Double shit.' Rin thought, 'I was hoping he would buy it.'

"Haaahaaaa..." Rin said, trying to lighten the situation she was in right now.

"I don't care that you did it, anyway," Len said, grinning, "I'm just being a good robot~"

"Really?" Rin asked, "Well okay. I just need to write something down, go watch TV or something..."

"...Okay."

* * *

Rin ran upstairs, slamming her diary on her desk. She grabbed a pen and immediately started writing;

_'Dear diary,_

_Fuck. My. Life. Len has lost his memory and is now totally confused as to why I kissed him. Plus Piko has been sending me texts every five minutes, which I haven't read yet... FUCK! I bet he's remembered...I am SCREWED._

_- Fuck this.'_

(Rin swore a lot just then, see? I hope her parents don't read her diary)

"RIIINN!" Len screamed, "THERE'S A DEAD CHICKEN ON THE TV!"

There were a few crashes and Rin finally realized, Len had smashed the TV...

"SHIT! LEN STOP, WAIT THERE OKAY?"

* * *

"I-I don't like the meat..." Len muttered, sniffing every so often. Tears were flooding down his cheeks and Rin was trying to comfort him whilst staring at the pile of rubble that was the TV.

"So tell me again how you destroyed the TV?" Rin asked.

"I ripped it apart..." Len whispered, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Rin replied, "I wanted a 3D TV anyway."

"Really?" Len asked, looking at Rin hopefully - his tears had stopped.

"Yeah, and stop worrying about dead meat." Rin stated.

"DEAD MEAT? NO!" Len said and he immediately started crying again.

"Er..." Rin said, "I'm going to call my parents..."

* * *

"So he smashed the TV?" Rin's mother asked, sitting across from her daughter, "Are you sure it was him?"

"Who else can smash a TV with their bare hands in a matter of seconds?" Rin asked sarcastically, "I know I can't."

"...Fine. What's he doing now?"

"Sobbing."

"Go and comfort him..!"

* * *

"It's fine Len," Rin began, "An army of evil dead chickens and other foods are not going to come and get you in the night..."

"One might..."

"No!" Rin argued, "No army will ever look for you!"

"Might."

"Considering you can punch a hole though a thick piece of metal without feeling it, I doubt an army of dead food will come for you."

"That just makes me feel worse." Len commented.

"Shut it, you!"

* * *

**A/N:**

I listened to Never by the Kagamine twins WAAAY TOOO MUCCCHHH whilst writing this...but the song is addictive..NATTTTTOOOOOO! *shot* *bang* *dead*


	36. Chapter 36

Rin was sitting on the sofa, bored. Len was in the corner, sniffing. He was obviously worried about that chicken from before or something. The doorbell rang, a little to Rin's relief and she went to get it.

"P-Piko?" Rin asked,her voice hollow, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my text so, I thought I'd come." Piko said quietly, which was normal considering he was naturally quiet, "Can I come in?"

"Um...sure..." Rin muttered, stepping out of the way so that Piko could enter.

"Thanks." Piko said, already walking towards the lounge, "Why is Len crying?"

"Len? Oh, he got scared of a chicken..." Rin replied, frowning.

"...I like you, Rin." Piko said, "A lot..."

"That's nice!" Rin said, not sure what to say.

"Be serious, heh?" Piko asked, grimacing, "Do you like me back?"

"I- _eep_!"

Piko was kissing Rin, as out of character as that may sound. Rin was pushing him off, when, shit happened.

"Rin! I just remem- ...Bye." Len said, he was gone by the time Rin had managed to push Piko off. She glared at the boy and that sent him running.

"Remembered what?" Rin asked herself, "His memories?"

* * *

"What did you remember?" Rin asked when Len finally came home, he was sitting in front of the TV.

"Oh, I think you know." Len sneered and Rin could tell, "I hate you."

"I have an expla-"

"Save it, I don't need that sort of shit now, I just need to reprogram my brain so that I'm happy with you." Len stated icily, "Leave me to do that in peace!"

"No I-"

"Shut up, Rin." Len growled.

"NO! I-"

"Fine, I'll just be ignoring you now~" Len muttered.

"Len, please listen to me!" Rin said, but he didn't respond that time, it made Rin face palm. Literally.

* * *

"Hi Rin!" Len said, "It feels good to be back!"

"You like me?" Rin asked.

"No, I'm still incredibly pissed off and confused yet I am still putting on that cute voice to make you happy!" Len hissed, "Play along, will you?"

"Len, he kissed me, I'm sorry!" Rin exclaimed.

" 'Tis fine." Len replied, bored, "I'm dating Neru Akita anyway."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**'Tis short, and crap. *dies***

**I made a youtube O_O It's weird... XDD Anyway *nom***


	37. Chapter 37

"_Hey, can I come over, Len?_" Neru asked Len over the phone.

"Sure, like I said - whenever is fine!"

* * *

Rin was sitting in her bedroom alone, pissed off with herself. _Incredibly_ pissed off with herself. She could hear Neru and Len chatting below her, it was a very light and airy conversation, like the ones she would have with Len herself. When she finally cracked, she wandered downstairs to get some food. When she entered the kitchen, she groaned. Who wouldn't if you saw the guy you were in love with, pinning your enemy against a wall and kissing her?

Rin coughed, "Erm..."

Len and Neru stopped their_ activities_ and looked over to Rin.

"Natto is on the table." Len said before looked back at Neru seductively. The pair walked out of the room, hand in hand.

After seeing that show of affection, Rin wasn't hungry anymore. She quickly ran up to her room and phoned Gumi.

"Gumi, you have to help me!"

"_Eh? What?_"

"Len's going out with Neru - the school slut!"

"_Oh, I know. He's not stupid, he obviously has a reason he's going out with her._"

"Like what?"

"_I dunno. To make you jealous?_"

Rin would have spit out her drink if she had been drinking one, "What?"

"_It's kind of obvious you like him and he likes you, Rinny._"

"But-"

"_Go get him, Rinny~! When Neru leaves kiss him like you mean it~!_"

"I-"

"_Gotta go, carrot time._"

* * *

"Um, Len?" Rin asked awkwardly, standing outside the lounge, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever." Len replied, bored.

Rin walked in and saw Len laying on the sofa, obviously bored. She sat in an available space on the sofa, awkwardly.

"Er..." Rin asked, "I..."

"What?" Len asked.

"Why are you dating Neru?" Rin asked quickly.

"Not a clue," Len replied, "I hate the girl."

"Huh?"

"It's just, when she's around, my mind goes blank and all I can see is her..." Len muttered, frowning, "Weird, right?"

"Are you sure it's not a virus or something?" Rin asked, confused.

"There's nothing I can detect, which is too bad..." Len replied.

"Why?"

"It'd give me an even better reason to hate you." He spat.

"I swear, he kissed me!" Rin cried, "It wasn't my fault!"

"That's not what I saw." Len replied angrily, looking away from Rin and at the TV, "_You'd need evidence._"

* * *

**A/N:**

Yoyoyo! 8D I'm on Florida for two weeks next month, so I shall have to update a lot to make up for it! *_*


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:**

I'm naming this chapter, 'Rin's hunt for evidence'! XD

* * *

Len had asked for evidence, so that was exactly what Rin was going to get. _How?_ was the question.

"Gumi," She said to the green haired girl standing in front of her, "I need your services."

Gumi laughed, "What kind?"

"Interrogation." Rin said flatly, but she felt a grin coming on.

Gumi laughed, already knowing this would happen and nodded her head.

"I'll have the evidence by tonight." She said, walking off.

* * *

Rin walked up the stone pathway of the Hatsune household apprehensively. She knocked on the door.

"Kagamine?" Mikuo asked as he opened the door, looking a little shocked.

"Mikuo!" Rin said, "I need your help!"

"...With what?" He asked.

"What happened at that party?" Rin asked, "The full story!"

"It's rumored you and Piko 'did things' while I found Len and took him to the lab, the end." Mikuo stated, "Bye."

Before Rin could speak, Mikuo slammed the door in her face and Rin heard his sister talking faintly. Rin started to walk away from the house when she received a text.

_Rin, I have the evidence. ;) x_

* * *

The girl ran home with the evidence bag in her hands, happy she could apologize.

"Len!" She shouted, running down the hallway.

When she got to the lounge, she was greeted by a sight similar to one she had seen before. Except, this time Len was pinning Neru down on the floor. Neru glanced at Rin victoriously, but Len didn't even bother.

Rin coughed loudly, hoping to get the boy's attention.

"Oh...hi...Rin..." He said, but Neru caught his eye again.

"If Rin wants to watch TV, we can..._continue_ in another room, right?" Neru asked sweetly, but Rin could hear the pride in her voice.

"Wait!" Rin said before anyone could talk, "Could I just talk to Len for a second?"

"...Sure." Len said, but he sounded annoyed. He stood up and followed Rin out of the room.

Once they were both far away from Neru, Len talked.

"Whaaaat?" He whined, "Can't you see I'm busy~?"

"Shut up Len." Rin growled, "I came to make sure you dump Neru after this talk."

"How so?" Len asked, "She's perfect, I would never dump her."

"Well," Rin said, pulling what seemed like a stack of papers out of the bag, "She had sex with four different guys at that party, when she was sober. I have porn pictures to prove it."

"Er, ew." Len said, "No thanks for the pictures, but I still love her."

"Secondly," Rin began, "I have a signed confession from Piko about forcefully kissing me."

She held up a letter, and handed it to Len. He read it through, and Rin could see from his eyes that he was using his awesome-super-computer brain to check it.

"Yeah, it's real." He concluded, "But I still love Neru."

"And - uh - third..." Rin muttered, "I wouldn't do all of this if I didn't love you..."

"Greeeaaat." Len said, "Can I go back to Neru now?"

"Len!" Rin exclaimed, "You hate clingy girls, so why now?"

"They're better than you~" He replied, running off to Neru.

* * *

When Neru left, Rin sat beside Len to watch TV. Rin wanted to talk to him, but he would respond, so she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Spacey boy?" She asked sarcastically.

He still didn't respond, so Rin took a closer look at him. In his eyes, she saw hundreds of error codes flashing.

"Urgh, shit." She said, "Lennnnn?"

"I think I need to dump Neru." He said, grimacing.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hmmm, I wonder what the fuck those errors were about on dear Lenny? xD

YAY DIE NERU DIE 8D

*shot*


	39. Chapter 39

Rin heard Len walk out of the house, but she still wouldn't move.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered to herself angrily, "He suddenly decides he needs to dump that bitch?"

Rin stood up and clenched her fists, walking to the kitchen to find some well needed food. She grabbed an orange for the fruit bowl, but she still couldn't smile.

'What if he still hates me?' Rin asked herself, 'If he goddamn hates me...'

"Rin, I'm sorry - I never hated you!" Len said, running over to the girl, "Neru hates me too now, so we're even!"

"...You just dumped her?"

"Well, yeah!" Len replied, "Why would I still go out with her if I like you?"

"Yesterday you said you hated me..." Rin muttered, "So..?"

"Um...Pancakes?"

"What the hell?" Rin asked, "What do pancakes have to do with anything?"

"I'll make some pancakes while you calm down - I can't get a word in when you're angry!" Len said jokingly, but Rin glared.

"Right. Okay then." Rin said, going back to the TV.

* * *

"The pancakes are ready~"

"So," Rin said, sounding a lot calmer than earlier, "What happened?"

They both sat down at the table to eat their food.

"I won't go into detail here but lets just say "I'm an idiot" for now." Len laughed at himself, "Plus my memories were totally messed up and it was kind of awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Well, yeah." Len replied, "I mean, you and Neru got mixed up, you could call it kinda funny."

"Did you like it?" Rin asked.

"It's hard to like it when you love and hate a person against your will at the same time."

"Oh." Rin said, "Well...it's good to have you back?"

"I'll make it up to you, whatever you want~" Len sang.

"Okay, cross dressing again at the mall, now."

Len groaned.

* * *

So only 30 minutes later, Rin was standing there, wiping her nose with tissues as Len walked out in a variety of different cosplay made for girls.

"So...cute..." She muttered.

Len grimaced at her, "Anything else?"

"Hm...try on that cosplay wedding dress..." Rin said, grinning.

"What anime is that from?"

"No clue." Rin replied happily, throwing the dress at him.

Len put on the dress and Rin just had to say it.

"Len, you have to get married!"

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

"I love you my cross dressing robot~" Rin said, hugging Len (who was back in his usual clothes by this point). Len didn't talk, he was discarding all of the tissues Rin had wasted.

"Yeah, I bet you love spending money on tissues to use them within a couple of minutes for your _blood_." Len growled.

"It can't be helped that you're such a shota~ and a loli~" Rin sang, laughing, "Now lets get food."

"Food." Len repeated, "Food?"

"Yeah, y'know, that stuff you eat?" Rin said.

"You dressed me up as a fucking bride and all you can think of is food?" Len asked angrily.

"Yeah." Rin replied, smirking a little.

"You confuse me Rin, you really do..." Len muttered, pulling her towards the food court.

"I love you too, Len~"

* * *

**A/N:**

Nomnomnom. Hullo. This chapter sucks, I have nothing else to say about it. :3

I'm already working on a new story (twincest *loves*) once I've finished all my other ones~ Hmmm...lets see...

Ulti(blahblah) - Just needs a couple more chapters to clear the blood and shizz up XD

Kitty Fetish - Dunno how long it's gonna be xD

So You Think You're Perfect - Depends how long it takes to make Len fall for Rin 8D

This (CCP) - NEVER ENDS! WHOOP!


	40. Chapter 40

"Shopping? Yeah, sure, I love that...but I went earlier with Len, Gu- Hey! Don't say that! I got pictures...sure, you can see them at school, bye bye!" Rin finished her phone conversation with Gumi and slammed the phone back on the hook, grimacing. Gumi always called at the worst times, "So how do I cook this food again?"

Rin wandered back to the recipe, struggling to cook rice. It wasn't that difficult, but Rin was a true failure in the kitchen.

"I'll just press this and- ooh! Fire!" Rin said, gawking at the stove, "Shit! It spreads!"

Rin was trying to turn the thing off, with no avail. The fire had spread on to a wooden spoon.

"Len!" Rin called, "A spoon is burning, heeelp!"

"Coming..." Len replied, sighing.

* * *

"...And that is how you cook rice." Len concluded, setting the absolutely perfect rice on to two plates and passing one to Rin.

"So, what was the first step again?" Rin asked, confused.

"I'll stick to cooking the food." Len sighed, "You suck at anything to do with it."

"Hey-! You're right." Rin said, digging into her rice, "I can't cook, lets continue to eat your sexy cooking."

"Hush, eat the rice." Len stated.

* * *

"Can you teach me how to sew?" Rin asked, grinning.

"No." Len replied, "You will blame me when you die."

"I can't talk if I'm dead."

"I can't talk if I'm shut down."

"Please teach me how to sew!" Rin begged.

"No." Len muttered.

"But-"

"HELL NO." Len shouted angrily, pouting.

"But-"

"I'll cut up your body, take your vital organs out and stuff you if you don't shut up - all by hand." Len muttered, his arms crossed, "So shh..."

"Ew?" Rin asked, scrunching up her face.

"Yes, ew." Len replied, "Ew, ew, ew."

"Ew."

"Yes, ew."

* * *

"If you ever need anything...go ask Gumi." Len said, "I wanna sleep."

"It's barely 8pm..." Rin muttered, "..."

"So?" Len asked happily, "Bed time!"

"Bastard." Rin muttered, "I'm sleeping too..."

" 'Kay, go get ready~"

Once the pair were both ready, they both slipped into bed like they would do any other night and hugged.

"Hug..."

"Hug..."

"Huuuug..."

"You two, have problems." Mrs Kagamine said, "Neither of you have shut up all day."

"There was a conversation about pineapples..." Mr Kagamine added.

"Huuuuggg..!" Rin and Len said together.

"Good night Len." Rin whispered.

"Good night Rin." Len whispered in reply, grinning to himself, "Sweet dreams~"

"Hush up, you two!" The parents said angrily.

* * *

**A/N:**

So this chapter was random because I am in a random mood... :3

Anyway; I'm spending too much time on my latest work, it's sooo long (yay for twincest!)

I WANNA POST IT BUT OTHERWISE THAT WOULD BE FIVE STORIES TO WORK ON GODDAMMIT!


	41. Chapter 41

"Rin, Len!" Mrs Kagamine called, "Get down here, I have a surprise for you!"

The 'twins' ran downstairs, both sleepy (well, Rin was...Len _can't_ be sleepy) and stopped in front of their mother.

"What?" Rin asked, sleep obvious in her voice. Len grinned at his 'mother'.

"A holiday!" Mrs Kagamine announced, bring plane tickets out from behind her back. Rin gawked at them while Len just smiled. "To America!"

"America?" Rin asked dryly, "Isn't that far away? Won't we miss school?"

"It's a one month trip." Mrs Kagamine stated, pointing to the date on the tickets. She seemed positively buzzing, "You will miss about 3 weeks of school, but Len can teach you what you missed."

"When is the flight?" Len asked, not sure whether to be excited or not, "Soon?"

"Tonight!" Mrs Kagamine announced, and Len groaned. He knew what that meant...shopping.

"Could you drop us off at the mall, mum?" Rin asked, tapping her foot impatiently already, "I need to shop for holiday clothes with Len."

"But-" Len argued.

"Hush, Lenny~" Rin said, grabbing his arm, "You can help me pick out a dress~"

"You already have so many!" Len whined, flailing his arms around, "Why not just wear one of those?"

"The black one, pink one and blue one are all too fancy!" Rin said, "I want some in those colours that are more...casual..."

"Heh..."

* * *

Once everyone had finished packing and such, the family left for the airport. As you may have guessed by now, Len has never been at an airport before, or an airplane for that matter and so he was gawking at almost everything he saw. The funny thing was, all of the girls were gawking back at him, for he good looks. Rin was glaring at those girls, but with no luck, they kept staring.

In an airport, the floors are a shiny white colour, so clean that they almost look unreal. The check-in ladies look so smiley that it's scary...yes, those were the vibes Len was getting. This airport, it made him feel like a robot again, not more of a human. It scared him, so he spoke up.

"When is the flight?" Len asked, trying to hide the eagerness to get away in his tone. Rin laughed, thinking that he wanted to see the inside of a plane.

"We'll be called to go in about an hour, it says on the board." She said to him, paying attention to her parents, who were surrounded by paparazzi. Thankfully, no one had noticed her and Len...yet.

"Oh look!" One said, "It's the daughter and the adopted son!"

Rin was angry, they were being crowed now. She didn't want to speak to them, so she was thankful when Len did.

"So, how is family life?" A man asked him, and Len smiled.

"Heh, it's a little hectic in the holidays, but it's fun. I can't imagine myself being with any other family, they're my life now." Len said, he sounded so sincere.

"Is it true you and Rin Kagamine are in a relationship?"

"Me and Rin?" Len asked, "Yeah, we are."

That made Rin blush, but the parents were clapping for Len's truthful statement.

"And what do Mr and Mrs Kagamine think of this? Your 'parents'?" The reporter asked again, "Do they mind?"

Len was about to answer again, but he was stopped when Mr and Mrs Kagamine stood beside himself and Rin.

"We both think that they are a very sweet little couple," Mr Kagamine said, "Plus, Rinny needed to get a boyfriend sooner."

"Is that so?" Rin asked angrily, Len laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"It's time to board the plane, Len~" Rin sang, grinning.

"Finally." Len sighed, "I hated that airport."

Rin raised an eyebrow, but ignore the comment. She skipped through the tunnel after her parents and showed the flight attendant the tickets, to let them on the plane. Rin literally jumped in her seat, pulling Len into the one beside her's. She put her seat beat in and just sat there, as if the last few second never happened.

"Did you bring anything to do?" Rin asked, "It's quite a long flight."

"...No..." Len muttered, "Nobody told me to bring anything..."

"Urgh." Rin groaned, "You'll have to share my stuff."

"I'll just sleep, it's fine." Len said, he didn't want to admit that the plane was already freaking him out. It was too modern, he could understand every part of it, it was like him. It scared him more than the airport building, but him ignored it. "I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Whatever." Rin was already flipping through a manga, trying to find the page she left off on, "Just don't be annoyed if I wake you up to go to the toilet."

"Yeah~" Len muttered, "Whatever~"

* * *

**A/N:**

*Is still thinking about twincest story* *shot* OH, HI! Ermm, holiday? YAAYAYAYAYA... XD

Guys, read my twincest story, 'tis awesome. XD Wait, ONLY THE PROLOGUE IS UP, DAMN. IGNORE THAT XD

I LOVE EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING, I HAVE ON AVERAGE ABOUT 4 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER, YAAAY! *_* *huggles all*


	42. Chapter 42

Rin yawned as she stepped out of the plane, grinning at the sunshine that hit her skin. She had been to America once before - but that was Florida. She was in Hollywood now, the place with the stars of America and she wasn't going to waste any time. Len was shakily walking down the steps to the ground, probably worrying about the loud noise the engine was emitting. Rin reached the concrete floor before him and literally dragged him to a coach/bus that would take them to the arrivals lounge.

"C'mon Len, you slowass!" She said angrily. The coach/bus was a tight squeeze, but they both managed.

Once the bus reached the airport building, Rin ran inside, happy to feel the air conditioning hit her skin. Len just laughed, Rin was actually running - it was a revelation!

"Where's the parents?" Rin asked, bouncing up and down, "I need my passport~!"

"They're just over there..." Len sighed, he didn't understand what was so exciting. The airport was just a huge white building full of scary-looking uniformed people, not at all exciting.

* * *

They arrived at their hotel a few hours later and Rin was literally screaming with happiness as she entered her and Len's hotel room. Len had to cover his ears to stop the horrible sound from reaching his ears.

"The bed!" Rin laughed, jumping on the once perfectly arranged bed. "So soft...Len, lay on it!"

"I'll pass."

Rin frowned. "Len, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Then act okay!" Rin said with a pout.

"Rin, never once have I jumped on all of the furniture in a room and screamed what it is." Len said, "Do you want me to do that?"

"Well," Rin said with a little laugh, grinning. "You don't have to...but it's fun..."

"BEEEEEEEDDD!" Len screamed, obviously trying to look as enthusiastic as possible. Rin looked impressed as he landed next to her on the covers, but she gained an interesting expression on her face when she saw Len hugging the covers like they were heaven. "So...soft..."

"Heeeee~" Rin laughed, "I agree~"

"I didn't know...a bed could be that...soft..." Len mumbled.

"Yeeaaahh~"

"Perfect for fuc-" Rin started.

"Too much information, deary." Len shot, "We're only 14."

"Sorry I'm a dirty pervert." Rin said, her stubborn voice and expression with hidden in a pillow, "Aaah~ Soft pillow~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rin screamed. "MY PIIIILLLOOOWWW!"

"Aah~ Soft and orange-y~" Len said, hugging the pillow Rin was holding a few moments ago. "So nice~"

"Hey!" Rin groaned, "I was using that! Get another one!"

"The others don't smell like orrraannnggeeesss~" Len argued softly, but he threw it back anyway. He stood up and went towards the suitcases again. "I'll go and unpack my stuff, you can unpack later."

Before Len could leave the room to find all of his stuff, however, Rin talked. "Unpack mine too!"

Len laughed, talking sarcastically, "Sure...and I'll steal some of your underwear while I'm at it!"

* * *

After Rin decided to unpack because of Len's underwear threat, the pair went to find their parents, to ask if they could go outside. From receiving a 'yes', Rin dragged her pet robot back to their room and started getting changed.

"You get changed too," She called from the bathroom, "We down want to look bad!"

"Okay." Len said, grabbing some clothes out of his suitcase and pulling them on. Rin came out of the bathroom and Len gave her a thumbs up. "Lets go..."

* * *

**YAY! CCOOOMMEEE OOUUUTTTTSSIIIDDDEEEE!**

**Okay, so in reply to _Elizabeth_'s review, I'm going to review reply as often as possible from now on! :D**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses: XD I'm glad you like it~ :P**

**ilooovejirachi: Hehe, I missed your reviews, my friend *hugs* XD**

**chikagamine05vocaloid: Thankies, I'm happy you luuurrrvveee *ooh* it! ;D**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: Yup, their parents obviously love Girl x Robot loooovveee XD**

**Bubblycutie and Awesomenessdude: It's not incest, kids can date if they aren't related yet their parents are married XD**

**Lex2995: Yup, they are going to meet some Engloids in the upcoming chapters! 8D**

**Elizabeth: I was scared of the airport when I first went there XD *hit* Here's a reply to your review, I hope you like it! :D**

**MasterVoiceMixer: NOW! XD Hehe, it is awesome indeed~**

**macchi-chan: Not boring? *thanks the heavens* :D**

**Bree-Bee233: Yes, yes it is going to me awesome my friend ^^**

**XxStrawberryCheezecakexX: I think it's cute too :D**

**KukishaNokoto: It's like you've read my mind o.o I reread the whole lot and realized just the sheer number of rivals Rin has for Len! When I realized, I automatically started planning "operation: remove Len's rivals" O_O But it will have to take place after America, because they are all back in Japan XD! Plus, America is gonna have a lot of Rin x Len store~ ;D**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing - no matter what you said, you've all made my day...thank you! :DDD**

**Also; if anyone wants to collab in the future (Apart from you, Kristy XD) then say something, because I've always wanted to do some collabs :3 XD**

**CYA ALL NEXT CHAPTER! ^^**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey ffrrriiineeedddssss :D**

**Please take notice of this:**

_Italics_** are English, while **regular writing** is just Japanese, k? xD**

* * *

"Wow, I never knew there was a beach here." Rin commented slowly, taking in the beautiful view of the sea ahead of her. "'rents could've said, y'know?"

Len listened to Rin talk.

"But don't attract attention Len, like you always do." It seemed Rin had already attracted enough herself.

"_I love your accent!_"

"_What are you...Chinese?_"

"_The boy's cute, can I get a photo?_"

"_I love their hair!_"

A mini crowd was forming around the teens, whether they liked it or not. Rin had caused her own scene, but unlike the confident person she usually was, she was blushing.

"W-What are they saying?" She asked Len in a whisper.

"Don't worry, it's kinda like those girls that follow me around in school." Len said, not bothering to lower is voice. They wouldn't understand Japanese anyway. "Shall I speak to them?"

"Please..." Rin muttered, tugging on Len's ponytail.

"Aren't they the cutest things!" A girl said, "They must be twins!"

"_Aha,_" Len laughed, suddenly there wasn't a trace of Japanese in his accent. Rin could tell, he was about to say something she wouldn't understand. "_Thanks for the complement I guess, but we're not twins...heck, we're not even related._"

"_He can speak English, how cute!_" Another commented, "_Where are you from?_"

"_Me and my 'sister' Rin are from Japan..._" Len continued, "_And I'm guessing you're from California?_"

"_I'm from Palm Springs, just visiting LA for a change._" The girl replied. "_Hey, can she talk English too?_"

By now the crowd were staring in awe at the boy who could speak their language. Heads turned to Rin as the girl pointed at her.

"_No and she probably never will be able to if she continues to fall asleep in class every day._" Len almost muttered, a little angrily.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"_What's this commotion? Crowd? Explain._" A venomous voice spoke, making everyone but the Kagamine twins flinch. (Len; because he doesn't usually flinch at anything and Rin because she didn't really understand what was going on at all)

"P-Prima..." A shaky voice said. Rin understood that. It was a name.

"_Ah, I see._" A black haired girl appeared out of the crowd, a lurking atmosphere around herself. "_Foreigners._"

"Eep!" Rin squealed, causing Prima to scowl at her.

"Sssh, Rin." Len muttered sweetly into her ear, "Just stay calm, she's not that scary."

Rin gulped. "O-Okay!"

"_You, boy!_" Prima spat. "_Talk, I heard you speak English a moment ago!_"

"C'mon Rin, lets go." Len growled angrily, grabbing Rin's hand and tugging her back inside the building they had left not long ago.

"_Don't deny Prima of her commands!_" Prima said angrily. "_I know you can understand me!_"

Rin felt like she was going cry, Prima was rude. Shouting in a foreign language to her was not good.

"Leeennnn..." She whined, "Lets go, now!"

He grabbed Rin's hand and sprinted off (at a pace Rin could run, mind you) back into the hotel, in order to get away from the angry girl behind them.

Once they reached the hotel room, they both sighed.

"English people..." They muttered together.

* * *

**I couldn't resist adding an angry Prima in... I JUST COULDN'T XDD!**

**This chapter does nothing for the plot, I know...sorry ._.**

**BUT WHO DOESN'T LOVE AN ANGRY PRIMA? C'MOOOONNNN!**

**Hehe, sorry for such a long update D: SO SORRY ;w;**

***hit***

**;_;**

**CAKE o.o**

**No review replies today...I need to sleep e_e**

**...**

**...**

**I LOVE LEN KAGAMINE AND I WANT TO EAT A LEN KAGAMINE FLAVORED ICE CREAM!**


	44. Sorry author note

**Taken from my noticeboard entry, on my profile, on the 7th of August, 2011.**

"So, I am still really sorry if you have been awaiting an update for "Carelessly Crushing Paper" and I have been trying my best to write up a decent chapter to put up recently. The thing is, I've found myself in an annoying position! I feel that over the months I have not been writing that story and working on other things... that my writing style has changed and I look at Carelessly Crushing Paper like pure horror in a story. Which is **not** a good thing.

**Because of this and a few other circumstances, Carelessly Crushing Paper has been DISCONTINUED.**

Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, felt and understood the story, because in the past I have really enjoyed writing that story for people to read and enjoy themselves! Now, some people (very few I guess) may be wondering if I have thought about "story adoption" and such for it... and the answer is no.

I just... can't see anybody but myself writing it... one day, you never know, I might decide to continue it... but I doubt it.

So, this is a huge thank you to everyone for checking it out! I owe ya'll!"

x

x

x

Thank you for the mass of reviews, alerts, hits and favorites that have been given to this story.

It seriously gives me watery eyes to type "DISCONTINUED" on to the summary of this story, because, in its own glory, I do love it to pieces.

So this is the end of Carelessly Crushing Paper.

Oh well, at least you can imaaaginnneee the ending. :'(

* * *

Do check out my noticeboard on my profile for your daily doseage of ChocoCookiePuff and her craziness... and to find out when I will write something new!

Loving everyone,

-ChocoCookiePuff


End file.
